La luz que iluminó la oscuridad
by Katrim
Summary: Una joven ninja esperaba con ansias los exámenes Chunin sin imaginar que su pasado aparecería para atormentarla. Gaara llegaba a Konoha para los exámenes Chunin, sin pensar que en ese lugar se encontraría con el pasado que lo había destrozado y convertido en el monstruo que era. ¿Podrá Gaara llevar a cabo la venganza que esperó seis años o su vida cambiará una vez más por ella?
1. Un pasado

**Capítulo 1. Un pasado.**

Era una tarde fresca en Konoha y ahí se encontraba ella, en el cementerio de la aldea, con sus ojos cerrados, sentada en el fresco pasto, sintiendo la brisa rozar su rostro.

Su nombre era Kasumi, una chica de 12 años, de cabello negro ondulado que le llegaba un poco más debajo de los hombros, con un corte recto, ojos de color miel, vestía con un pantalón negro que le llegaba un poco más debajo de sus rodillas, una blusa sin mangas de color negra a la cual le anudaba una cinta roja en la cintura donde tenía una bolsa que contenía algunas armas y rollos ninjas, usaba guantes sin dedos hasta la parte inferior del codo, decorados con un hilo rojo que cruzaba en forma de equis a lo largo del mismo, debajo de los guantes tenía unas placas de metal que le ayudaban a defenderse de golpes y patadas, usaba su protector sobre la cabeza (como una tiara) sosteniendo su cabello y en el muslo de su pierna derecha una cinta negra (decorada con un hilo rojo en el centro de la misma) en donde sujetaba dos bolsas de color gris oscuro, en una portaba un rollo de pergamino y en la otra algunas armas y accesorios ninjas.

Como era su costumbre, después de entrenar se dirigía a ese lugar, y se sentaba frente a un altar mediano decorado con dos ángeles pequeños y rodeado por flores que ella cuidaba todos los días, en letra cursiva se lograba leer: "A mis héroes: A.M.A". A pesar de que sabía que sus cuerpos no estaban ahí, siempre le gustaba ir y recordarlos, recordar cada lección y alegría que le dieron, aunque, también recordaba aquella noche, esa noche trágica en que los perdió, en que le arrebataron a sus seres queridos, a sus padres, Akira y Mari Aoyama, pero, también recordaba con cariño que fue la misma noche en que le pidieron recordar que, "los culpables eran otros", y que debía aprender a "perdonar, no vivir con odio".

Mientras recordaba sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por alguien que le tocaba el hombro, volvió a ver y ahí estaba él, el hombre que la salvó aquella noche, de pie al lado de ella, con su sonrisa característica, él también era su héroe, su nombre era Maito Gai, la persona que la llevó a Konoha y a pesar del riesgo que asumía dio su cara por ella, decidió protegerla aunque eso podría conllevar problemas con otra aldea, por lo que, también, protegieron su verdadera identidad. En ese entonces ella solo tenía 6 años, y Gai convenció al Hokage de que una niña no tendría la culpa de lo que hubiera sucedido en aquel entonces.

Además, después de ser atendida en el hospital y haber sido examinada por las Fuerzas de Interrogación y Tortura, no se logró determinar que ella recordara algún crimen o delito que sus padres (o ella) hubieran cometido para ameritar ser tratados de aquella manera, aunque, sí descubrieron una relación con alguien en particular. Por tal motivo, se decidió ocultar su identidad, aunque no cambiaron su nombre su verdadero apellido lo conocían muy pocos y Gai la hizo pasar por una sobrina lejana, desde entonces la cuidó y entrenó con el mismo cariño de un padre.

\- Mañana es el gran día, estoy seguro que ellos están muy orgullosos de ti, de ver la excelente kunoichi que eres – le decía Gai mientras observaba con cariño el altar.

\- Lo sé, y también sé que le están muy agradecidos por todo lo que hizo por mí, tío Gai – le contestó Kasumi, provocando una sonrisa de vergüenza en él.

\- No digas eso, sabes que desde que te conocí supe que si hubiera tenido una hija hubiese deseado que fuera como tú.

Kasumi solo le respondió con una sonrisa de orgullo.

Deberíamos ir a descansar, mañana tú, Lee y Neji, tendrán un gran día – le indicaba Gai.

Seguidamente se dirigieron a su hogar, comieron y ella se dirigió a su habitación, se alistó para dormir y lo primero que vio en su cama fue a su viejo oso de peluche, al que siempre colocaba ahí después de ordenar el cuarto, ese oso que guardaba con gran cariño, lo abrazó y, sonriendo, lo recordó, a aquel niño, uno de sus pocos recuerdos felices en aquella aldea, luego, sin percatarse, se quedó dormida.

Al día siguiente, Neji y Kasumi se encontraban en la entrada donde iniciaría el examen Chunin esperando a Lee, ya se estaban poniendo ansiosos porque no llegaba, cuando por fin apreció disculpándose por la tardanza, sin perder mucho tiempo, entraron al lugar donde iniciaría el examen. Kasumi quedó impactada al ver a tantos ninjas que venían por el examen, venían de todas las aldeas, y se veían muy fuertes y con más experiencia que ellos, además, todos los miraban con cara de pocos amigos, respirando profundo y controlando los nervios siguió a Neji hacia un lado del salón.

A los pocos minutos entró el equipo de Naruto, y empezaron a hacer un gran escándolo junto con otros ninjas novatos, era muy patético y vergonzoso para la aldea, como se esperaba de ellos, por eso prefirieron ignorarlos y seguir esperando, aunque el espectáculo se volvió interesante cuando unos ninjas de la aldea del Sonido empezaron a atacar a un ninja que acompañaba al equipo de Naruto, sin embargo, aparecieron los encargados del examen.

\- Yo soy Ibiki Morino, su sensor, y desde este momento, su peor pesadilla. – dijo uno de los ninjas que habían aparecido, dejando consternados a muchos de los presentes.

\- Realmente… da miedo. – susurró Kasumi un poco angustiada.

\- No tienes de que preocuparte. – le contestó Neji.

\- Sí, recuerda que nuestro sensei es el grandioso Gai. – decía Lee con brillo y estrellas en sus ojos.

A pesar de ser palabras simples, lograron tranquilizarla. El examen empezó y los habían separado para empezar con la prueba escrita, a pesar de que la calificación era por equipos, Neji, Lee y Kasumi, no estaban preocupados, ya que, cada uno sabía lo bueno que eran en teoría y práctica y, además, en espionaje. Poco a poco, los centinelas que vigilaban empezaron a descalificar a muchos ninjas.

"El que sea tan tonto como para dejarse sorprender copiando por los centinales, no merece estar aquí", esa era la frase que le había hecho comprender el objetivo real del examen, lo cual, a pesar de sus conocimientos teóricos, era realmente necesario, ya que cada vez, las preguntas se complicaban mucho, sin embargo, el espionaje no era problema para ellos, era algo que habían entrenado muchas veces como equipo, Neji con su byakugan y Kasumi con su manejo de armas podían pasar esta prueba sin problemas, Kasumi pudo fácilmente mover varios objetos para apoyarse con los reflejos, copiarle a Neji y de paso, ayudar a Lee.

Muchos ninjas habían sido descalificados, varias de las sillas al frente de ella estaban vacías, pero al frente aún quedaban dos ninjas, un momento antes de que mencionaran la décima pregunta el que estaba delante de ella se levantó, habían descubierto a su compañero copiando tres veces y fueron descalificados, en el momento en que ese ninja se levantó pudo ver al que estaba unas cinco sillas delante de ella, solo podía ver la espalda de ese ninja, pero aun así sintió que su corazón se detenía y luego empezó a latirle a gran velocidad, sentía que le faltaba el aire y perdió la noción de todo lo que sucedía alrededor de ella.

"No puede ser él, es imposible, pero… su cabello, su calabaza…", pensaba angustiada pero con la esperanza de que realmente fuera él.

Y empezó a recordar el día en que lo conoció:

Ella solía ir a jugar al mismo parque donde él iba, su madre siempre la acompañaba.

A pesar de que solo tenía seis años, la pequeña Kasumi no pudo evitar notar que nadie se le acercaba, siempre se veía triste y tan solo, además, ningún adulto lo acompañaba "¿Cómo un niño tan pequeño como ella andaba solo por la aldea?", y entonces, no pudo evitar preguntarle a su madre,

\- Mami.

\- Sí, ¿qué pasa Kasumi?

\- ¿Por qué ese niño siempre está solo?, ¿Por qué no tiene amigos?

Su madre volvió a ver al niño y pensó por unos segundos muy bien lo que le iba a contestar.

\- Verás Kasumi, mmm… Sabes que en el mundo ninja hay personas buenas como tu papá ¿verdad?

\- Sí, claro, papi es el ninja más fuerte. - decía la pequeña mientras cerraba su pequeño puño en señal de guerra, ante este gesto su madre no pudo evitar reír.

– Así es, pero, también hay ninjas que se dejan llevar por el odio y el poder, y… a veces…, hay personas que se convierten en víctimas de ese odio y búsqueda del poder.

\- Mmm – contestó la pequeña, sin comprender muy bien lo que su madre le quería decir.

\- Él se llama Gaara y es víctima de eso, muchos adultos no ven la realidad y no ven que él es solo un niño inocente, como tú, por eso prefieren… apartarlo.

\- Se ve muy triste – contestó la pequeña.

\- Tienes razón.

Aunque deseaba decirle a su hija que fuera a hablarle, prefirió que fuera decisión de ella, no quería obligarla y que, talvez, solo talvez, saliera lastimada.

\- ¿Puedo ir a jugar con él? - dijo la pequeña interrumpiendo los pensamientos de su madre.

\- Si quieres. – le contestó su madre con una amable sonrisa

Mientras Kasumi se acercaba a aquel niño, vio cómo él empezaba a caminar hacia un grupo de niños para alcanzarles una bola, sin embargo, los niños retrocedieron.

\- Es él. – decían. – Es el tal Gaara.

Gaara solo respondió bajando su mirada triste al suelo sosteniendo la bola en sus manos en señal de ofrecimiento.

\- Aléjate de nosotros. – gritaba uno de los niños, mientras le lanzaba una piedra.

Para sorpresa de todos una nube de arena salió de la nada protegiendo a Gaara de la piedra, los niños con miedo, gritando y llorando, salieron corriendo del lugar, dejando a Gaara solo y aún más triste.

Después de unos segundos de no moverse, soltó la bola y se dirigió a sentarse apartado de todos.

\- Ese niño fue muy grosero, su mamá no le ha enseñado buenos modales. - Escuchó que alguien le decía a sus espaldas.

Gaara volvió a ver y la vio por primera vez, su rostro le sonreía muy amablemente.

Gaara quitó la mirada y tapó su rostro entre sus rodillas.

Kasumi quedó muy sorprendida ante esta reacción.

\- Mmmm… eso que hiciste con la arena fue sorprendente. – dijo Kasumi, pero no obtuvo respuesta de Gaara, él seguía sin moverse.

"Solo quiere burlarse de ti como todos los demás", decía una voz dentro de la cabeza del pequeño.

\- ¿Me lo puedes enseñar? – seguía insistiendo la niña.

Pero Gaara no le respondió, por lo que la niña decidió irse.

"Solo, siempre solo, todos siempre se alejan", seguía diciendo la voz en su interior, provocando que Gaara empezara a llorar.

Pasaron un par de minutos,

\- Hace mucho calor, toma. – volvió a escuchar a la niña detrás de él, eso le sorprendió mucho y la miró, ella le ofrecía un refresco.

"Nunca nadie me había ofrecido nada", pensó Gaara.

"Es una broma, solo quiere burlarse de ti", decía su voz interior.

Gaara solo quitó la mirada volviendo a darle la espalda.

Kasumi no sabía que más hacer para llamar su atención, por lo que solo se sentó a su lado a tomarse su refresco en silencio, Gaara se percató de eso y volvió a esconder su rostro entre sus piernas, sin embargo, pasaron los minutos, ella había terminado de tomar su refresco pero aún seguía ahí, ¿por qué seguía ahí?, ¿por qué no se iba?

\- Lárgate de aquí fenómeno. – gritó un niño a lo lejos, Kasumi volvió a ver y era el mismo niño que le había tirado la piedra anteriormente, eso la molestó mucho, por lo que se levantó agarró la misma piedra que él le había tirado a Gaara y se la lanzó, pero el niño logró esquivarlo.

\- ¡Lárgate tú, tarado! – le gritó mientras le sacaba la lengua y le lanzaba más piedras, el niño solo salió corriendo.

Gaara estaba muy atento a lo que sucedía y no lo podía creer,

\- ¿Por qué? – dijo casi en un susurro. - ¿Por qué no huyes de mí?

Kasumi lo miró sorprendida, por fin le estaba hablando, se volvió a sentar a su lado con una sonrisa.

\- Me caes bien, ¿quieres ser mi amigo? - le dijo.

Esa frase lo paralizó, de pronto, Gaara dejó de oír los susurros en su cabeza.

\- ¿Amigo? – volvió a repetir extrañado, nunca nadie se le había acercado, nunca nadie le había ofrecido algo, nunca nadie le había sonreído, nunca nadie lo había defendido; no comprendía qué sucedía, no sabía qué decir.

\- Ven, vamos a jugar. – le dijo la niña muy alegre.

Ella intentó agarrarlo del brazo para llevarlo a los columpios, pero una nube de arena la detuvo golpeándole la mano, ella quedó muy asustada y retrocedió algunos pasos mientras sostenía su mano.

Gaara volvió a ver al suelo con su mirada triste, sabía que saldría huyendo de miedo y volvería a quedar solo. Cuando volvió su rostro para ver cómo se alejaba de él, solo pudo observar una rama que se le acercaba y como la nube de arena volvió a protegerlo, sin embargo, la rama empezó a hacer dibujos en la arena, un conejo, un sol, una luna, y también empezó a escribir, "Kasumi".

Detrás de la arena escuchó que alguien reía.

\- Esto es increíble, enséñamelo, por favor. - decía la niña entre risas.

Gaara se encontraba muy sorprendido, rodeó la arena para poder ver quién se encontraba detrás de ella, aunque podía imaginarse quien era.

\- ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué no huyes?, yo te lastimé. – le preguntó sorprendido.

\- Sé que no lo hiciste al propio, además, no me duele.

Gaara miró la mano de la niña y estaba roja, era obvio que sí le dolía, cuando alzó la mirada al rostro de la niña, ella solo le sonreía.

\- Me llamo Kasumi, ¿quieres ser mi amigo?

Por primera vez, el pequeño sintió algo cálido en su pecho y sin darse cuenta, le sonrió.

Sin embargo, algo la sacó de sus recuerdos, de pronto varios ninjas empezaron a levantarse e irse del salón.

"¿Qué había pasado?, ¿de qué se había perdido?, ¿cuál era la décima pregunta?, ¿cómo pudo haberse ido en sus recuerdos sin darse cuenta de lo que pasaba?".

Un frío helado recorría su cuerpo mientras veía cómo muchos se iban, volvió a ver a Lee y a Neji, y ellos estaban tranquilos, no se movían ni parecía que se quisieran mover de sus asientos, lo que la tranquilizó y decidió confiar en sus compañeros, aunque cada vez más ninjas se iban, eso empezaba a ponerla nerviosa.

\- ¡No me subestimen, yo no renuncio y no huyo y ustedes chicos rudos hagan lo que quieran, no van a poder asustarme, no señor, no me importa si me quedo como genin el resto de mi vida. Yo algún día seré Hokage! – Gritó de pronto Naruto con mucha seguridad.

Seguridad que le pasó a Kasumi y a todos los que quedaban en el salón, ella no pudo evitar sonreír.

\- Todos ustedes pasaron el examen. – dijo sorpresivamente el sensor.

Había una gran conmoción, y poco a poco el sensor iba explicando lo que acababa de suceder. Sin embargo, su explicación se vio interrumpida por la sorpresiva llegada de la siguiente sensor.

\- Muy bien chicos y chicas, no hay tiempo para celebrar, yo seré su próximo sensor, Anko Mitarashi. ¿Están listos para su segundo examen? ¡Bien entonces síganme! – decía la mujer muy emocionada ante la mirada confundida de todos.

\- Antes de que yo acabe más de la mitad serán eliminados. Esto será muy divertido. Miren gusanos, las cosas han sido fáciles, pero, todo se va a tornar diferente a partir de mañana en la mañana. Les haré saber a sus jefes de equipo dónde deberán verme. Pueden irse. – Concluía.

Todos empezaron a levantarse y retirarse, incluyéndolo a él, era la oportunidad de Kasumi de verle el rostro, de verificar si era él, por lo que decidió no levantarse aún. El joven se levantó y dos ninjas de la arena se le acercaron, eran sus hermanos, Temari y Kankuro, el corazón de Kasumi volvió a latir con gran rapidez.

"Sus compañeros son de la Arena, definitivamente debe ser él". – Pensaba con gran nerviosismo.

El joven giró a su lado derecho y se dirigió a la puerta de salida sin dirigirle la palabra a sus compañeros, ellos solo lo seguían, entonces, lo pudo verificar, aunque solo vio la mitad de su rostro, lo pudo confirmar, su rostro, sus ojos, esos ojos color turquesa que siempre le recordaban el mar, él no la volvió a ver, seguro aún no se había percatado de que ella estaba ahí.

\- ¿Nos vamos Kasumi? – le decía Neji al ver que no se levantaba de su asiento y que no se había percatado que él y Lee estaban junto a ella, esto sacó de sus pensamientos a la chica.

\- Sí. – le contestó, mientras se levantaba.

"¡Kasumi!", ese nombre retumbó en la cabeza de Gaara, provocando que girara de inmediato hacia donde estaba la voz que mencionaba ese nombre, el nombre que había provocado que asesinara a decenas de mujeres por solo poseerlo, entonces… la vio, no pudo evitar quedar impactado, era ella, su cabello negro y ondulado (de niña lo tenía más largo, pero era el mismo cabello), sus ojos color miel, su rostro... él tampoco lo podía creer y se notaba en sus ojos.

Ella se percató de su mirada, de su gesto de sorpresa, lo que le indicaba que la reconocía, por lo que le sonrió.

Al ver su sonrisa el rostro de Gaara cambió, sentía cómo la ira recorría todo su cuerpo, su mirada se llenó de odio, su respiración estaba agitada.

Kasumi no entendía lo que sucedía, "¿por qué reaccionaba así?, ¿no la había reconocido?".

La arena de la calabaza del joven empezó a agitarse, el dolor de su cabeza volvía, su respiración se agitaba, los jóvenes que lo acompañaban se percataron de la situación, al igual que Neji y Lee, quienes se habían colocado en una posición de defensa muy sutil, esperando la reacción de aquel extraño joven, a pesar de que nadie entendía lo que realmente estaba sucediendo.

\- Gaara, por favor tranquilízate, ¿qué te sucede? – le susurraba Temari, sin recibir ninguna respuesta del joven.

\- Por favor – le insistía – Recuerda el plan, luego podrás hacer lo que quieras con esta aldea y con todos sus habitantes.

"Escúchala, la venganza es más rica cuando se espera, cuando se sirve fría, cuando se hace sufrir a la otra persona, cuando se tortura de todas las maneras posibles, al igual que ella lo hizo contigo, piénsalo, planéalo, analízalo" – susurraba una voz oscura en el interior de Gaara.

Gaara respiró profundo y sin dejar de mirarla con todo el odio que había en su corazón se retiró sin decir ninguna palabra, sus compañeros lo siguieron.

\- ¿Qué le pasa a ese tipo? – preguntaba Neji completamente confundido, mientras Lee empezaba a entender un poco la situación, ya que, Kasumi sí le había contado todo su pasado, Lee era su mejor amigo, su hermano, lo conocía desde hace años, confiaba en él tanto como en Gai.

Lee tampoco podía creer que se volvieran a encontrar de esa manera, aunque él tampoco entendía lo que sucedía, según lo que Kasumi le contó eran amigos, entonces, ¿por qué reaccionaba así?, ¿habría algo que Kasumi no le hubiera contado?

Sin mencionar palabra, Kasumi empezó a caminar con una mirada perdida y triste, ellos solo la siguieron para buscar a Gai, quien les daría las instrucciones del próximo examen. Cuando salieron de la habitación, ya no logró verlo más y mientras esperaban a su sensei, ella no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había sucedido.

"Es increíble que esto sea real, tanto que soñé con este momento, es él, de verdad es él, pero, ¿por qué me miraba con tanto odio?, ¿será que no me reconoció?" – pensaba Kasumi.

Pero debía pensar muy bien qué hacer, ¿se lo contaría a Lee o a Gai?, ¿Aún la estarían buscando en Sunagakure?, era mejor esperar.

Después llegó Gai, les dio las instrucciones y cada uno se retiró a sus respectivas casas a descansar.

\- ¿Estás bien? – le consultaba Gai mientras cenaban. – Te noto muy pensativa.

\- ¡Ah!... sí, sí, no te preocupes tío, es solo la emoción de los exámenes… ya… este… voy a descansar, buenas noches.

\- Buenas noches, Kasumi.


	2. Traición

**Capítulo 2. Traición**

Ya habían llegado al lugar que se les había indicado, el "Área restringida, zona 44 del entrenamiento de batalla: el bosque de la muerte", Kasumi no podía evitar estar ansiosa, preocupada. Feliz porque lo había visto, pero con una gran tristeza por como la había mirado… Sentía tantas cosas que estaba muy confundida.

\- ¿Es él?, ¿verdad? – le susurraba Lee intentando que nadie, ni Neji escuchara.

\- ¿Ah? – le preguntaba ella perpleja

\- ¿Es él?, ¿verdad?, Tú amigo de la arena, Gaara.

\- Pero, ¿cómo?, ¿cómo te diste cuenta? – le preguntaba ella preocupada.

\- Pero… si es él, ¿Por qué te miraba con tanto odio? ¿Por qué te quería atacar?

\- No sé… no sé – le susurraba Kasumi con gran tristeza y confusión.

A pesar de que no podía escuchar de lo que hablaban, Neji se podía percatar de que algo pasaba, y por la mirada de Kasumi y el rostro de confusión de Lee, no podía ser nada bueno, además, Kasumi siempre era alegre, su sonrisa radiaba luz, su mirada radiaba luz, ella no era así, difícilmente la veía triste y preocupada.

"¿Su sonrisa?, ¿su mirada?, ¿en qué rayos piensas Neji?", se reprochaba mentalmente Neji al recordar a Kasumi sonriendo como siempre lo hacía.

En ese momento Gaara y sus compañeros llegaron, él la volvió a ver con un gran odio y Temari con gran curiosidad por la reacción de Gaara, Kasumi solo prefirió quitar la mirada.

"¿Quién es esta niña?, ¿Por qué mi hermano se ve tan afectado cada vez que la ve?", la rubia no podía dejar de preguntarse eso desde el día anterior.

Entonces, la sensor empezó a dar las instrucciones del examen.

\- ¿Un examen de supervivencia?, esto será fácil. – decía Neji a sus compañeros con gran seguridad.

\- Así es – le contestaba Lee con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, mientras Kasumi le contestaba con una sonrisa fingida.

Mientras esperaban la entrega de los pergaminos, Neji decidió hablar con ella.

\- Debes concentrarte Kasumi, por favor, pronto entraremos al bosque de la muerte y te necesitamos, no sé qué sucedió entre tú y el chico de la arena, pero noto que eso te tiene muy mal, si no estás bien es mejor retirarnos.

\- ¡No! no, no es necesario, tienes razón, voy a concentrarme. – le contestaba Kasumi, mientras pensaba en lo obvia que era. Este era el momento que tanto habían esperado y no podía arruinarlo por recuerdos del pasado que la estaban atormentando, tenía que concentrarse.

– No renunciaré a esta oportunidad Neji. – le afirmaba con gran seguridad.

Neji le respondió con una sonrisa de satisfacción, era la respuesta que sabía que le daría y la seguridad de la Kasumi que siempre conoció.

A pesar de que no entendía bien cómo se podía sentir Kasumi, Lee también se sentía preocupado por ella, era como su hermana y no le gustaba verla así, por lo que tenía que esforzarse para motivarla, animarla y devolverle la fuerza de la juventud que siempre había tenido.

Mientras se colocaban en la puerta 41, Kasumi intentaba controlar sus emociones y comportarse como la kunoichi que era, además, sus compañeros le infundían confianza y seguridad, una vez que se abrió la puerta empezaron a correr, Lee estaba muy apurado, sin embargo, el ritmo le subía la adrenalina, y la emoción hacía que Kasumi olvidara lo que había pasado con Gaara.

Ya había pasado un día desde que entraron al bosque de la muerte, mientras buscaban a quién quitarle el pergamino Neji y Kasumi fueron detectados por otros ninjas.

\- Que suerte, novatos, esto será muy fácil, aunque, falta uno, ¿dónde estará? – Susurraba uno de los ninjas a sus compañeros mientras se escondían entre los árboles.

\- Eso es lo de menos, empecemos. – le respondió uno de sus compañeros.

Los ninjas enviaron varios shuriken, impactando directamente a Kasumi y Neji.

\- Te lo dije, muy fácil. – reía uno de los ninjas.

\- ¡No puede ser! – exclamó el segundo ninja, al percatarse que era un jutsu de sustitución.

\- ¡Huracán de la hoja! - Lee se había escondido con anticipación y los atacaba desde arriba, impactando directamente a uno de los ninjas con su taijutsu y seguidamente atacó al otro.

Mientras, Kasumi atacaba al tercer ninja con un kunai que le clavó en la pierna.

\- Un clon. – decía Kasumi sorprendida al ver que el clon desaparecía mientras volteaba para ver al verdadero que se encontraba atrás de ella y estaba a punto de golpearla.

Por la rapidez del ataque solo pudo proteger su rostro con sus brazos y esperar el golpe, sin embargo, Neji intervino y con su puño suave bloqueo el golpe provocando que el ninja retrocedidera.

\- Estilo de viento – mientras Kasumi acababa de decir esto, Neji retrocedía dejando el espacio libre entre ella y el ninja, el cual estaba muy confundido por la reacción de Neji de alejarse.

\- Esferas del vacío. – terminó de decir Kasumi.

Cuando el ninja comprendió el plan, ya era demasiado tarde y recibió el impacto.

\- Somos un excelente equipo – decía Lee muy contento y con el pergamino que habían obtenido de la batalla en la mano.

\- ¿Qué esperabas?, con la cantidad de misiones que hemos hecho conocemos cada movimiento que haremos - contestaba Kasumi volviendo a ver a Neji y sonriéndole en agradecimiento provocando que este se sonrojara, luego miró el pergamino que sostenía Lee.

\- ¡Que suerte, es el que ocupábamos! – decía la chica.

\- Es hora de ir a la torre. – completaba Neji. - Pero no podemos descuidarnos, aún hay ninjas buscando los rollos.

"¿Qué rayos me pasa?, ¿Por qué me sonrojé?", se volvía a reprochar mentalmente Neji.

Sin muchos problemas lograron llegar a la torre y se percataron que solo estaban ellos y el equipo de Hinata.

Cuando Neji vio a su prima entró en tensión y se dirigió hacia el otro salón de la torre, siendo seguido por Lee y Kasumi.

\- ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? – preguntaba Lee.

\- Creo que hay que esperar. – le contestaba Neji.

\- Mientras esperamos, yo necesito un baño. – decía Kasumi mientras caminaba buscando uno y siendo seguida por sus compañeros.

Pronto lograron encontrar unos baños, Lee y Neji entraron a uno y Kasumi al otro.

Una vez que terminó de asearse Kasumi salió esperando encontrar a sus compañeros, pero se percató de que aún seguían adentro, pronto sintió a alguien acercándose y escuchó unos pasos detrás de ella, al voltear lo vio, era él de nuevo, Gaara, con su mirada seria caminaba hacia ella, venía acompañado de sus hermanos, él la miró y el odio llenó de nuevo su mirada, su ser.

Kasumi solo pudo sentir un escalofrió subir por su espalda y bajó la mirada muy confundida ante la reacción de él con ella.

Los ninjas de la arena pasaron a su lado sin mirarla (con excepción de Gaara quien se mostraba muy molesto) y siguieron su camino.

\- ¡Espera! – gritó Kasumi, sin pensar lo que hacía, fue solo una reacción involuntaría, su cuerpo actúo sin pensar, pero no tuvo respuesta de los ninjas.

"¿Qué rayos estoy haciendo?", pensaba.

\- ¡Gaara, espera! – volvió a gritar, logrando que éste y sus hermanos se detuvieran y la miraran, Temari y Kankuro se mostraban muy confundidos pero molestos al percatarse del enojo de Gaara.

"¿Qué le pasa a esta niña estúpida?", pensaba Kankuro, "Logrará que Gaara nos mate a todos".

"¿Conoce a Gaara?, ¿Conoce a mi hermano?, ¿Cómo?, ¿Dónde?", pensaba Temari.

Con un nudo en la garganta y mucho nerviosismo, continúo.

\- Gaara… tú… - balbuceaba mientras tragaba saliva.

\- Tú... ¿no te acuerdas de mí? – terminaba de decir en el momento justo que Lee y Neji salían del baño y se percataban de lo que sucedía.

Unos segundos de silencio llenaron el lugar.

\- Claro que sí. – contestaba Gaara entre risas sarcásticas y de desprecio.

Esta era una respuesta que sus hermanos no esperaban, por lo que quedaron muy impactados, en especial Temari, quien no comprendía lo que sucedía.

"Esta niña estúpida hará que Gaara nos mate a todos", pensaba Kankuro muy preocupado y retrocediendo algunos pasos.

A pesar de las risas (las cuales no comprendía) Kasumi sintió una gran alegría que no pudo evitar mostrar en su rostro.

\- Nunca podría olvidar… - continuo Gaara. – A la persona que me traicionó. – concluyó con gran enojo en su tono de voz y mirada.

\- ¡¿Qué te sucede?!, Kasumi y sus padres… - decía Lee molesto, pero fue detenido por Kasumi quien levantaba la mano al frente de él en señal de silencio, mientras miraba al suelo perpleja por lo que había escuchado.

\- Nunca podría olvidar a la persona que me enseñó mi motivo para vivir... matar, la sed de sangre, venganza. - continuaba Gaara, mientras reía de manera escalofriante, luego dio media vuelta y se alejó del lugar seguido por sus hermanos.

\- Pero… Kasumi… - decía Lee muy confundido.

\- No digas más Lee… por favor. – respondía Kasumi sin levantar la vista de la mirada.

Después de unos segundos de silencio, Kasumi dio la vuelta y caminó al lado contrario en que ellos se habían ido, mientras Lee y Neji la seguían sin decir nada.

\- En este momento lo único que importa es el examen, ese es nuestro objetivo. – dijo Kasumi con voz seria y mirada fija y fría, sin detenerse.

Ante lo dicho, sus compañeros no dijeron nada, solo cruzaron miradas.

Mientras caminaban entraron a una habitación donde había un cartel, lo leyeron y comprendieron que era hora de abrir los pergaminos.


	3. Los preliminares

**Capítulo 3. Los preliminares.**

\- Bien entonces comenzaremos ahora con la ronda preliminar. Esta ronda consistirá en combate individual uno a uno con toda la intensidad…, no es un ejercicio. Quedan veinte de ustedes, eso significa que necesitaremos diez encuentros, los candidatos sobrevivientes de estos diez encuentros avanzarán al tercer examen. En cuanto a las reglas, no existen, van a pelear hasta que el otro muera o se rinda, o sea declarado físicamente incapaz de continuar la prueba, naturalmente aquellos que vayan perdiendo podrán aceptar la derrota para evitar el golpe fatal. Además, como sensor tengo cierto albedrío para juzgar los encuentros _(tos),_ ocasionalmente podré intervenir si un encuentro se ve perdido para salvar tantas vidas como sea posible. Ahora es momento de revelar qué destino les repara. – decía Hayate, el sensor del examen preliminar, mientras todos los ninjas presentes prestaban mucha atención.

Posteriormente, comenzó el primer combate (Yoroi y Sasuke), mientras el resto observaba desde la parte superior.

Poca atención prestaba Kasumi a la primer pelea y posteriores, no podía dejar de pensar lo que le había dicho Gaara y porqué lo había dicho, pero en este momento debía concentrarse, debía demostrarle a Gai y a sus padres todo lo que había mejorado, todo el esfuerzo y las horas de entrenamiento no debían echarse a perder solo por lo que él había dicho, por ese pasado que tanto la atormentaba, ya luego tendría la oportunidad de hablar con él, por lo que intentó no volver a verlo y concentrarse.

\- Ese chico de la arena… ¿es él verdad? – le preguntaba Gai al analizar la situación y la actitud de Kasumi, ella solo lo volvió a ver, no podía mentirle.

\- Sí. – contestó casi en un susurro.

\- Debes tener mucho cuidado con lo que haces, no sabemos si aún te están buscando en Sunagakure.

Ella solo respondió asintiendo con la cabeza.

Ya iban por el cuarto combate (Ino y Sakura), el cual se había alargado mucho, estaba aburriendo y dejaba muy mal a las kunoichi de la aldea, hasta que por fin las dos se dieron un golpe al mismo tiempo y la pelea acabó en empate.

Mientras todos estaban viendo que Sakura e Ino estuvieran bien la pantalla anunció el siguiente combate, cuando Kasumi leyó los nombres no lo podía creer.

"¿Por qué tengo tan mala suerte?, ¿Por qué justamente con la chica con la que anda Gaara?", pensaba Kasumi, su preocupación debió notarse mucho en su rostro porque Lee se le acercó para animarla.

\- Es perfecto, ¿no crees? Podrás demostrarle en quien te has convertido.

Esa frase sacó una sonrisa en Kasumi, era cierto, era momento de demostrar el resultado del duro entrenamiento que había tenido y no solo a sus compañeros y sensei, sino también, a él.

Las palabras de Lee le dieron mucha confianza a Kasumi y bajó a pelear con mucha seguridad, seguida por los gritos de apoyo de su compañero extrovertido y de su animoso sensei.

"Qué curioso y divertido, me tocó justamente con ella, la niña misteriosa que conoce a mi hermanito, espero obtener alguna respuesta de toda esta extraña situación con este combate", pensaba Temari muy ansiosa por empezar.

El sensor dio la señal para iniciar.

"Ese instrumento que tiene en su espalda debe ser su arma más importante, necesito saber cuál es su función", pensaba Kasumi analizando muy bien su estrategia.

"No se ve fuerte", pensaba Temari mientras volvía a ver a Gaara, cuando sus nombres aparecieron en la pantalla ella notó cómo la expresión seria y enojada de Gaara cambiaba sutilmente a algo que solo había visto en él una vez, justamente la vez que la vieron por primera vez, aunque aún no podía descifrar qué era, ¿asombro?, ¿preocupación?, ¿sorpresa?, ¿emoción?, ¿conmoción?, aún no sabía, pero esa chica provocaba cambios en Gaara que ella nunca se hubiera imaginado, desde que la vieron en el primer examen descubrió un Gaara que no conocía y que empezaba a actuar muy diferente. Aunque ahora tenía de nuevo su semblante serio y tranquilo ella sabía que en su interior algo era diferente.

"Necesito descubrir para qué sirve ese instrumento en su espalda", pensaba Kasumi, "Tengo que hacer que lo utilice".

\- Bueno, empecemos. – dijo Kasumi con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras empezaba su primer ataque lanzando varios shuriken que sacó de la bolsa de su cintura, pero para su sorpresa Temari logró esquivarlos todos sin hacer ningún movimiento visible.

\- Es avergonzante, la aldea de la arena vuelve a ganar. – decía Shikamaru en la parte superior de la plaza de combate.

"Imposible", pensó Kasumi, "Necesito algo más fuerte".

Entonces tomó otro pergamino, lo giró a su alrededor y decenas de armas empezaron a dirigirse hacia Temari, pero ella tomó su abanico lo abrió y esquivó con él todas las armas lanzadas por Kasumi.

\- Así que era eso, ¿eh?, es el abanico que traes en tu espalda el que te ayuda a esquivar mis ataques.

(Risas de Temari) – Así es, observa, esta fue la primer luna existen dos más, cuando veas las tres lunas sabrás qué… perdiste el encuentro. – le decía Temari muy segura de sí misma, mientras Lee seguía gritando apoyando a Kasumi, aunque ya Gai no lo hacía, se encontraba muy pensativo.

\- Mmmm, bueno creo que desperdiciaste la primer luna y contaste tu secretito muy pronto.

\- Ja ja, no me hagas reír, hasta tus compañeros de aldea saben que ya perdiste. – le contestaba Temari.

\- Ok, probemos con esto. – decía Kasumi, mientras volvía a sostener el pergamino que utilizó anteriormente e invocaba sus dos cuchillas de chakra, dejando a varios de los espectadores sorprendidos.

\- Asuma sensei, ¿usted? – decía Shikamaru con gran sorpresa volviendo a ver a su sensei.

( _Risas nerviosas de Asuma_ ) – Bueno… es que…

( _Más risas nerviosas mientras se tocaba la parte posterior de su cabeza)._

\- ¿Cómo es que ella tiene sus cuchillas? – preguntaba molesto Choji.

\- No son las mías – decía un nervioso Asuma – lo que sucede es que hace varios meses ella empezó a aprender a controlar el elemento viento, ya que es su chakra predominante, por lo que Gai me pidió que le enseñara, y pues… yo… no podía negarme, ustedes entenderán, y pues… resultó que es muy buena con su control de chakra y que tiene un amigo que hace armas, y pues… le pidió que construyera unas como las mías ( _más risas nerviosas),_ por supuesto no son tan fuertes como las originales, pero… son buenas…

\- ¡¿Elemento viento?!, ¿De qué rayos hablan? – decía un muy confundido Naruto.

\- Tan solo obsérvalo. – le contestaba Kakashi

Mientras tanto Kasumi se concentraba para hacer fluir su chakra en las cuchillas, una vez que lo logró empezó a correr alrededor de Temari y las lanzó, Temari de inmediato utilizó su abanico con la primer luna, pero no le dio resultado.

"Esta vez sí lo lograré", pensaba Kasumi. Pero de inmediato Temari abrió su segunda luna y sin problemas esquivó las cuchillas.

\- Es increíble que una debilucha como tú me haga usar mi segunda luna.

\- Siempre puedes contar con Temari para un buen espectáculo. – decía Kankuro en la parte superior.

\- Qué gran cosa. – contestaba Gaara sin dejar de mirar la pelea, aunque no quería demostrar su interés no lo podía evitar, deseaba ver que tanto había avanzado Kasumi desde que eran solo unos niños y si había podido llegar al nivel de su padre, "Si es así… Temari se está confiando demasiado", pensaba.

\- Ya me estoy aburriendo, es mi turno de atacar. – dijo Temari, haciendo girar su abanico y provocando una gran ventisca filosa que se dirigió hacia Kasumi golpeándola directamente y empujándola fuertemente contra una de las paredes, lastimándole su costado izquierdo, haciendo que escupiera sangre y provocándole algunas cortadas en su cuerpo.

La escena provocó un silencio fúnebre en Lee quien, hasta ese momento no había parado de animar a su compañera.

\- Ya perdió. - decía Shikamaru, mientras el sensor se preparaba para anunciar a Temari como ganadora.

Sin embargo, con un poco de dificultad Kasumi pudo ponerse de pie nuevamente, sosteniendo su costado izquierdo con su mano derecha y apoyándose contra la pared.

Esto hizo molestar a Temari por no haberla acabado de una vez, por lo que volvió a girar su abanico volviendo a impactar a Kasumi directamente.

\- ¡Ja!, qué fácil, ya gané. – Decía Temari, mientras Lee en la parte superior no podía creerlo y solo se dedicaba a gritar el nombre de Kasumi desesperadamente.

\- Se los dije. – dijo Shikamaru, mientras Naruto y Sakura lo volvían a ver con cara de resignación.

Pero en ese momento... puff, el cuerpo de Kasumi desapareció.

– ¡Uff qué susto, nos dio! – decía Lee.

\- Fue solo uno de sus clones de viento. – contestaba Neji con gran tranquilidad.

\- ¡Esa es mi bebé! – gritaba Gai con gran emoción y orgullo.

\- ¿Queeeé? – decía una Temari muy confundida.

\- Aquí estoy. – le decía Kasumi atrás de ella, dirigiéndole una patada giratoria con su taijutsu, pero en el momento justo Temari lo bloqueó con su abanico, haciendo que Kasumi retrocediera.

\- ¿Cómo te atreves mocosa? – decía una molesta Temari.

"Como lo pensé, heredó la habilidad de sus padres, sin embargo… eso no es suficiente para ganarle a Temari", pensaba Gaara muy concentrado en la pelea.

\- Eso es increíble. – decía un sorprendido Shikamaru.

\- Siiiiii, eso es Kasumi, demuestra que la hoja es mejor que la arena. – gritaba un emocionado Naruto.

\- Realmente increíble, Gai – decía Kakashi. – Buen manejo de armas, control del elemento viento y taijutsu, y a tan corta edad, no esperaba menos de ti.

\- ¡Ja!, palabras admirables al venir de mi eterno rival, pero, ¿qué esperabas?, en sus venas corre la sangre del gran Maito Gai, lo que acabas de ver no es nada, comparado con lo que mi niña puede hacer.

\- ¡¿Queeeé?, ¿esa niña bonita es su hijaaaaa? – preguntaba un sorprendido Naruto, seguido de muchas caras de sorpresa de Shikamaru, Choji, Sakura e Ino, quienes tampoco podían creerlo.

\- Je je, bueno no, pero sí mi sobrina, y obviamente heredó mi atractivo. – contestaba Gai, senalándose con su dedo pulgar y con esa sonrisa de brillo chispiante característico de él.

\- Sí, claro - decían todos en coro y de manera sarcástica.

"Eso estuvo muy cerca", pensaba Kasumi, "Si no elimino rápido ese abanico podré perder, no tengo muchas opciones y ya he dejado ver muchas de mis habilidades, no me conviene seguir mostrando más, aunque... tampoco me quedan muchas".

\- Ráfaga de viento. – gritaba Temari, mientras movía su abanico.

"No de nuevo", pensaba Kasumi haciendo unos sellos con sus manos. – Estilo de viento, jutsu oleada descomunal – decía Kasumi mientras los dos ataques se golpeaban de manera frontal y desaparecían.

A pesar de que pudo contrarrestar el ataque de Temari con su jutsu, era obvio que estaba en desventaja ella había utilizado gran parte de su chakra y se veía agotada, en cambio Temari estaba como si nada, con una sonrisa engreída en su cara y aún no había descubierto la tercer luna.

\- Es hora de acabar con esto. – decía una segura Temari, mientras abría la tercer luna.

\- Esa niña de la hoja, ya está acabada. – decía Kankuro.

"¡No!, estoy en problemas, no puedo dejar que me ataque con eso, si con la segunda luna me lastimó bastante con esa estaré acabada, no tengo otra opción, tendré que usarlo ahora, enfrente de ellos, aunque descubran mi verdadera identidad".

Kasumi tomó el pergamino de su pierna.

\- ¡Kasumi, no! - gritaba Lee - No uses eso, usa el jutsu de… - pero fue detenido por Gai.

\- No tiene otra opción Lee, debe utilizarlo ahora o acabarán con ella.

\- Pero Gai, aún puede utilizar el jutsu de… - volvió a ser silenciado por Gai.

\- Sabes que aún no lo controla por completo, usarlo sería un riesgo y la obligaría a mostrar todas sus habilidades, mejor usar el rollo de una vez y dejar eso otro para las finales.

Todos alrededor los miraban con gran confusión, no entendían de qué hablaban.

Mientras Kasumi se mordía el dedo pulgar de la mano derecha y abría su pergamino, el cual era, visualmente diferente a los otros. – Jutsu de invocación. – decía tocando el pergamino con su sangre e inmediatamente extendiendo la misma mano hacia su lado derecho. – Bastón lunar. – y así, en su mano derecha apareció un bastón largo y blanco, casi de su mismo tamaño, en el extremo superior tenía una curva filosa en forma de luna creciente de color gris, y alrededor del bastón habían detalles decorativos de dos líneas que iban desde la punta inferior hasta el comienzo de la luna, cruzándose, las cuales eran de color gris.

\- No solo tú tienes lunitas. – le decía Kasumi a Temari con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Todos los presentes estaban muy sorprendidos, pero en especial Kankuro, quien decía con gran asombro,

\- ¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Cómo es que ella lo tiene?!, ¡Ese bastón desapareció junto con el clan Aoyama, clan de nuestra aldea!

Temari volvió a ver a Kankuro, nunca lo había visto preocupado, - ¿Bastón lunar?, ¿Un clan de nuestra aldea? – decía una confundida Temari.

"¡Oh no!, Temari no conoce del bastón", pensaba Kankuro e inmediatamente intentó advertir a su hermana.

\- ¡Temari no dejes que ella toque tu abanico con su bastón!

\- ¿De qué habla Kankuro?, ese tonto bastón no podrá contra mi abanico gigante. – decía una segura Temari.

\- Es inútil. – le dijo Gaara a Kankuro.

"Que poca confianza me tienen se ve que no me conocen", pensaba Temari.

\- Es mi turno de sorprenderlos, Jutsu guadaña de viento. – decía Temari, pero al mismo tiempo Kasumi ponía el bastón justo delante de ella y su mano izquierda detrás de su bastón, justo detrás de la luna y decía,

\- Piedra lunar – haciendo aparecer una piedra parecida a un cristal en el centro de la luna, como si flotara. – Jutsu visión múltiple. – concluía de decir Kasumi al mismo tiempo que Temari invocaba su jutsu, dejando a todos en silencio y en expectativa con lo que pasaría.

Pero antes de que Temari pudiera mover su abanico para concluir su jutsu, cayó arrodillada al suelo con los ojos cerrados, tapándose la cara con una de sus manos.

\- Pero, ¿qué sucedió? – preguntaban Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, Sakura y Naruto, todos al mismo tiempo y muy confundidos.

\- Verán, se los explicaré, el bastón lunar tiene el poder de invocar una roca extraída directamente de la luna, que como pueden observar tiene muchas caras, si lo ves directamente, como lo hizo Temari, mientras se invoca la visión múltiple, inmediatamente tu visión se pierde entre las diferentes caras de la roca que reflejan la imagen del poseedor del arma (en este caso Kasumi) en todas direcciones, logrando confundir al oponente quien no sabe quién es la Kasumi real, por supuesto solo poseedores del Byakugan o del Sharingan podrán descubrirlo y el jutsu solo tiene un efecto corto, por lo que Kasumi debe atacar rápido.

En ese momento Kasumi corrió rápidamente hacia Temari, quien veía a cientos de Kasumis alrededor suyo a punto de atacarla, por lo que movió su abanico intentado defenderse por medio de una de sus ventiscas de viento, sin embargo, no funcionó ya que al ser ilusiones no las puedes atacar, aunque sabía que tampoco le harían daño por ser solo ilusiones la real sí, por lo que Temari se cubrió completamente con su abanico como un escudo.

"Justo lo que quería", pensó Kasumi.

\- ¡Absorción! - y con su bastón golpeó el abanico de Temari quien en pocos segundos gritó y tuvo que tirar su abanico lejos de ella, mientras sostenía sus manos una contra otra con gran dolor, mientras Kasumi retrocedía unos pasos.

\- Contraataque lunar. – decía Kasumi mientras movía su bastón de manera horizontal señalando a Temari, y de inmediato una onda de un poderoso chakra golpeó a Temari, arrastrándola varios metros, y dejándola inconsciente en un total silencio sepulcral de todos los presentes, menos de Lee y Gai que no paraban de gritar y celebrar, mientras Neji solo sonreía.

Después de unos segundos de asombro silencioso,

\- La quinta pelea acabó, la ganadora, Kasumi. – decía el sensor de la pelea.

\- La técnica de absorción y contraataque del bastón lunar, - decía Gai, - ¿Asombroso, no?

Todos lo miraron con asombro total.

\- Pensaba que ese bastón era solo un mito. – decía Kakashi – Y también pensaba que solo algunas personas de un clan exclusivo podían invocarlo y controlarlo, ¿no es cierto… Gai?

 _(Risas nerviosas de Gai_ )

\- ¿Qué rayos sucedió? – preguntó al fin Naruto.

\- El bastón lunar es un arma única – Empezó a explicar Kakashi. – Solo ciertas personas pueden invocarlo, y el control del arma, al nivel que mostró Kasumi, lleva tiempo, y me imaginó que aún no lo controla en su totalidad,… así que… ¿fue por eso que tus muchachos no hicieron el examen el año pasado, cierto Gai?, para que ella pudiera controlarlo.

( _Más risas nerviosas de Gai_ ).

\- Pero, ¿qué es lo que hace ese bastón? – preguntaba Sakura.

\- No se sabe mucho de él, es uno de los secretos mejor guardados por el clan Aoyama, los dueños originales del bastón, pero, según la leyenda, el clan fue exterminado hace muchos años. – Contestaba Kakashi. - Por ejemplo, no conocía eso de la roca lunar, lo único que conocía era la técnica de absorción y contraataque, una técnica propia del bastón que no requiere utilizar el chakra de su dueño.

\- ¿Está diciendo, que esa onda poderosa de chakra que acabó con Temari, no gastó ni una sola gota del chakra de Kasumi? – preguntaba Choji.

\- Así es. – Contestó Kakashi.

\- ¿Pero entonces cómo se creó esa onda de chakra?, no lo comprendo – preguntó Shikamaru.

\- Ese ataque que acabó con Temari, se creó a partir del mismo chakra de Temari. – Contestó Gai sensei.

\- ¿Cómo? - volvieron a preguntar todos los chicos al mismo tiempo.

\- Verán, - Continúo Gai, explicándole solo a los miembros de la hoja y procurando que el resto no escuchara. – La técnica de absorción y contraataque es una técnica que absorbe el chakra del enemigo, sin embargo, una de sus desventajas es que solo puede absorber el chakra del enemigo a partir de otra arma u objeto, es decir, no puede absorber el chakra directamente tocando a la persona, tiene que haber un instrumento en que el oponente haga fluir su chakra para que el bastón pueda absorberlo, en este caso, el abanico de Temari, y como en el mundo shinobi muchos ninjas aumentan la fuerza de sus ataques haciendo fluir su chakra en diferentes armas, el bastón lunar es una gran opción. En el momento en que el bastón toca esa arma empieza a absorber el chakra acumulado en el arma, y si el arma aún la tiene sostenida el contrincante sirve de medio para absorber todo el chakra de esa persona, sin embargo, esto provoca quemaduras en la mano del oponente, por lo que generalmente sueltan el arma como lo hizo Temari.

\- ¿Y todo el chakra que el bastón absorbe se lo brinda a Kasumi?, - preguntó Ino.

\- No. - contestó Gai. – El chakra absorbido queda acumulado en el bastón, ya que es un poder propio del bastón y no de Kasumi, si Kasumi no tuviera el bastón no podría realizar este ataque, Kasumi solo es el medio para que el bastón active este poder. Una vez que el bastón acumuló chakra, en su interior empieza a concentrar ese chakra creando una poderosa onda, que lanza en el momento en que Kasumi se lo indica y en la dirección en que Kasumi lo desee. Claro que Kasumi sí gasta chakra al invocar el bastón o la piedra lunar.

Una vez que terminó de dar la explicación, Gai empezó a recordar el día en que le dio el bastón a Kasumi,

Estaban llegando a su casa de celebrar con Lee.

\- No puedo creer que mi bebé, ya se graduó de la academia. – decía Gai con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- Ay tío Gai, ya no soy una bebé. – Contestaba Kasumi.

\- Es cierto, y eso me recuerda, que ya es momento de darte algo.

\- ¿Algo?

\- Sí, sígueme. – decía Gai mientras se dirigía a un estante, de donde sacó un pergamino y se lo extendió a Kasumi.

\- No… no puede ser. – dijo Kasumi muy sorprendida. – El pergamino de mi padre… pero… ¿Cómo?

\- Aquella noche, cuando acabé con los ninjas, a tú madre aún le quedaba un aliento de vida y lo usó para darme el pergamino y pedirme que te protegiera, y que te diera el pergamino cuando fuera el momento indicado.

\- Gracias tío Gai. – le dijo Kasumi mientras cogía el pergamino con lágrimas en los ojos y lo abrazaba.

\- Al principio no sabía qué era, pero cuando te traje a la aldea el Hokage lo reconoció de inmediato, el pergamino del bastón lunar, y comprendimos que además de pertenecer al clan Aoyama tú padre debía ser el líder, el único que había sobrevivido junto con su esposa embarazada el día que el clan fue…

\- Así es, el día que acabaron con mi clan, mis padres sobrevivieron y fueron a la aldea de la Arena, ahí encontraron asilo. – Continuó Kasumi.

\- Bueno como todo jutsu de invocación imagino que requiere de un contrato, y pues, como no lo tenemos y no sabemos cómo conseguirlo, no creo que sirva de mucho, pero igual es un recuerdo importante para ti, así que lo guardé para regalartelo el día que te graduaras de la academia.

\- Cuando apenas tenía segundos de vida… - dijo Kasumi. - Firmé el contrato. – continuó con una sonrisa en su rostro y la mirada fija en el pergamino, recordando tantos momentos.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¿entonces puedes invocar el bastón?. – Preguntó Gai muy sorprendido.

\- No necesariamente, el bastón es libre y él escoge a su dueño, por eso todos los bebés que nacían en el clan firmaban el contrato, porque cualquiera podría ser el dueño del bastón y por ende el nuevo líder de la aldea… bueno… al menos eso me contó mi padre.

\- Bueno, pues… no perdemos nada probando. – contestó Gai.

\- ¿Gai sensei?, ¿Gai sensei? – los pensamientos de Gai se vieron interrumpidos por un insistente Naruto.

\- Le pregunté cómo tres veces si usted pertenecía al clan Aoyama. – continúo Naruto.

(Risas nerviosas de Gai) – Eh… Pues… Verán…

\- Sí Gai, contesta esa pregunta tan inteligente. – decía un sarcástico Kakashi.

\- Pues… no. – dijo Gai.

\- No decía, que Kasumi era buena porque en sus venas corría ¡su! sangre y que era ¡su! sobrina. – preguntaba una sarcástica Sakura.

(Más risas nerviosas de Gai) – Pues… lo que sucede… es que… pues… verán… mi hermana, sí, sí, mi hermana, se casó con un miembro del clan Aoyama, sí, exacto, eso fue lo que pasó.

El interrogatorio se vio interrumpido cuando Kasumi subió y Lee empezó a gritar, brincar y celebrar el gane de Kasumi, lo que se vio seguido por la felicitación de todos, luego todas las batallas continuaron.

Le tocó el turno de pelear a Neji contra su prima, en donde se tuvo que intevenir antes de que Neji cometiera una locura, fue detenido por Gai, Kakashi, Kurenai y el sensor del examen.

\- Neji, tranquilízate ya el encuentro terminó. – le decía Kasumi desde la parte superior, pero Hinata se desmayó y Naruto corrió hacia ella.

\- …Un fracasado siempre será un fracasado, no puedes cambiar eso. – le decía Neji a Naruto, haciendo que este último se molestara aún más.

Luego, la pantalla anunció el próximo encuentro, Lee vs Gaara, el corazón de Kasumi se encogió, "¿Por qué tenían que pelear ellos dos? Definitivamente el destino no está de mi lado", pensaba Kasumi, mientras Gaara la volvía a ver con esa mirada de odio, pero esta vez tenía sed de sangre en sus ojos.

\- Lee ten cuidado, cuando éramos niños la arena siempre lo protegía de todo, nadie podía lastimarlo. – le decía Kasumi, preocupada más por Lee que por el mismo Gaara.

\- Ja, veremos si esa arena que lo defiende es más rápida que mi taijutsu. – le decía Lee mientras le enseñaba el dedo pulgar en señal de victoria y su sonrisa característica acompañada del brillo en su diente.

Ella solo pudo observar la pelea, mientras Gai lo alentaba.

Al igual que los hermanos de Gaara, Kasumi no pudo ocultar su sorpresa cuando Lee pudo golpearlo.

"Imposible, cuando viví en la aldea de la Arena, nada, nada, podía traspasar esa defensa, Lee es realmente bueno", pensaba Kasumi mientras tenía sentimientos contrapuestos, alegría por Lee pero miedo y preocupación por Gaara, aunque después de que Lee usará el lotto, sus sentimientos cambiaron, y el miedo que sintió por Lee fue mayor y no pudo evitar gritar,

\- ¡Lee, cuidado!

"Traidora", pensaba Gaara, mientras el gritó de Kasumi empezó a despertar aún más a su demonio interno y el odio.

Conforme avanzó la pelea Lee abrió la tercera puerta, la puerta de la vida, y la cuarta puerta, atacando a Gaara y sorprendiendo a todos.

Los sentimientos de Kasumi no pudieron seguir ocultándose cuando Lee abrió la quinta puerta y no pudo evitar gritar el nombre de Gaara, dejando sorprendidos a los ninjas de la hoja, incluyendo a Neji, pero no a Lee y a Gai.

"Imposible, debe ser mi imaginación, ella no es más que una traidora", pensaba Gaara al escuchar que Kasumi gritaba su nombre mientras Lee lo seguía golpeando.

Sin embargo, cuando la arena amortiguo la caída de Gaara y agarró a Lee con su arena, Kasumi volvió a gritar por Lee.

"Traidora", pensó Gaara con odio, y utilizó su ataúd de arena, dejando a Kasumi paralizada por lo que veía, Gaara estaba a punto de asesicar a Lee.

No obstante, en el momento en que Gaara iba a matar a Lee Gai intervino, lo que hizo que Kasumi reaccionara y bajara de inmediato a donde se encontraba Lee para ver cómo estaba.

En el momento en que Gaara se retiraba y Lee se levantaba, todos quedaron sorprendidos, menos Kasumi que seguía sentada en el suelo, pero esta vez, llorando, porque entendía lo que le ocurría a Lee, Gai solo lo entendió cuando se acercó a él y tampoco pudo evitar llorar.

Cuando el médico llamó a Gai por aparte para comunicarle de la situación de Lee, Kasumi también fue, aunque el médico le pidió que no, porque solo quería hablar con Gai, Gai le indicó que Kasumi también tenía que oírlo, que era su hermana.

\- Su respiración es débil, pero estable… Hay fracturas de huesos y músculos desgarrados en todo su cuerpo, enfrentará una larga y difícil recuperación. Pero temo que… eso no es lo peor… su brazo y pierna izquierda sufrieron en especial un daño masivo… lo siento sé lo mucho que significa para ambos, pero... no volverá a pelear... sus días como shinobi terminaron. – indicaba el médico.

\- ¡Nooo! – suspriró Kasumi, quien antes de caer al suelo por la impresión de la noticia fue sostenida por Gai.

Mientras Gaara observaba todo lo que sucedía con atención y confusión, solo podía preguntarse, "¿Por qué, si falló?"


	4. El examen final

**Capítulo 4. El examen final.**

Ya habían terminado los preliminares, después de que se les indicó las reglas del examen final y los oponentes de cada uno, cada ninja se retiró a descansar.

Kasumi salió corriendo para ver cómo se encontraba Lee seguida por Neji, mientras Gaara y sus hermanos observaban cómo se alejaba.

Sin embargo, cuando llegaron al hospital Kasumi y Neji no pudieron ver a Lee porque se encontraba muy delicado, por lo que decidieron ir a sus hogares a descansar, además, Kasumi necesitaba recuperarse de la batalla con Temari, había gastado mucho chakra en ese encuentro y había salido lástimada, por lo que Neji la acompañó hasta su casa.

\- ¿Qué es lo que sucede con ese chico de la Arena, Kasumi? – preguntó por fin Neji mientras caminaban, la verdad era que no podía negar que en el fondo de su corazón sentía algo que nunca antes había sentido y empezó a sentirlo cuando él apareció en la vida de Kasumi, sentía... ¿celos?

\- Ya es momento de que te cuente la verdad. – le contestó ella, sin mirarlo. Sabía que muy pronto Neji le haría esa pregunta, y tenía todo el derecho de saber la verdad, también era su amigo, su compañero.

Cuando Kasumi iba a empezar a contarle su historia, fueron interceptados por Kankuro y Temari.

\- Hola, muñeca. – le dijo Kankuro, "la verdad es que está bonita", pensaba.

Kasumi se le quedó mirando con odio, lo ignoró y decidió seguir su camino siendo seguida por Neji, sin embargo, los volvieron a interceptar.

\- ¿Por qué te vas tan rápido?, que maleducada. – le dijo Kankuro, mientras Temari solo la observaba con rencor.

\- Apúrate Kankuro necesito ir a descansar. – le dijo una molesta Temari.

\- Ok, ok.

\- Iré directo al grano, realmente Temari salió lastimada después de pelear contigo, por lo que necesita descansar. – dijo Kankuro en broma, mientras Temari lo observaba muy seria y ofendida. - Por cierto, ¿cómo está tu amigo?, deben estar muy molestos con mi hermanito, ¿no?, puedo imaginar el odio que pueden estar sintiendo, la sed de venganza.

Esta última frase dejó paralizada a Kasumi, era algo que no había pensado, ¿era cierto?, ¿así tenía que sentirse?, ¿venganza?, ¿odio?

\- Bueno, a lo que vinimos, ¿De dónde sacaste el bastón lunar?, le pertenece a nuestra aldea – le dijo Kankuro, directo y serio.

A lo que Kasumi solo respondió con una mirada penetrante y llena de odio, Neji observaba con atención la situación, él también tenía muchas dudas de quien era realmente Kasumi y le molestaba que ella le hubiera ocultado cosas.

\- ¿De tu aldea? – contestó Kasumi sarcásticamente. – Se ve que no sabes ni dónde estás parado. – terminó de decir mientras retomaba su caminó.

En el momento en que pasó al lado de Kankuro, este intentó detenerla sosteniéndole el brazo, pero fue detenido por Neji.

\- Tu guardaespaldas es rápido. – dijo Kankuro con una sonrisa sarcástica. – No vinimos a pelear, solo queremos conversar.

\- El bastón le perteneció al clan Aoyama, ¡no! a tu aldea. – respondió una Kasumi muy seria, provocando que Neji soltara a Kankuro.

\- Ese clan era de la Arena. – le dijo un Kankuro molesto.

\- Te equivocas, la Arena solo les dio asilo, y luego… los traicionó.

\- ¿Traición?, ¿cómo te atreves a decir eso de nuestra aldea? – le contestó Temari muy molesta.

\- Si no conocen la historia, entonces no tienen derecho a venir a preguntarme de donde obtuve el bastón.

\- La que no conoce la historia eres tú, nuestra aldea protegió al clan Aoyama y cuando fueron asesinados por ladrones el bastón desapareció con ellos. – concluyó Kankuro, quien conocía del bastón porque era una leyenda entre los marionetista, un arma muy peligrosa para ellos.

Esas palabras retumbaron como eco en la cabeza de Kasumi, no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

"¿Ladrones?, ¿Ladrones?", pensaba Kasumi, mientras Gaara escuchaba todo escondido sin que sus hermanos se dieran cuenta.

Esa frase sacó de sus casillas a Kasumi y estaba a punto de hablar, de gritarles y desahogarse, cuando Gai llegó.

\- ¿Sucede algo? – preguntó Gai.

En ese momento también apareció el sensei de Kankuro y Temari.

\- Kankuro, Temari, ¿qué hacen?, vámonos de inmediato.

Kasumi siguió su camino mientras Temari y Kankuro seguían sin moverse.

\- ¿De dónde conoces a Gaara? – preguntó por fin Temari justo en el momento que Kasumi pasaba al lado de ella, provocando que se detuviera y dejando a un Gaara sorprendido por la pregunta, quien seguía escondido escuchando todo.

\- ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a él? al fin y al cabo, es tu hermanito, ¿no? – le respondió Kasumi sin mirarla. Cuando no obtuvo respuesta de Temari la volvió a ver, sabía que se encontraba impactada por la pregunta.

\- Yo sé por qué no se lo preguntan a él, yo sé por qué le tienen miedo a pesar de que es su "hermanito", yo sé quién es Gaara realmente. – decía Kasumi con un tono serio, provocando que Temari la volviera a ver con miedo.

\- Yo sé más de lo que ustedes pueden imaginar, yo sé más de lo que ustedes creen saber. – continuó Kasumi. – Y es por eso que no tienen ¡ningún! derecho a interrogarme. – concluyó, mientras continuaba su camino.

"Monstruo, fenómeno, eso es lo que eres, eso es lo que ella siempre pensó de tí", decía la voz interna de Gaara después de escuchar lo que Kasumi había dicho.

Kasumi y Neji llegaron a la casa de la kunoichi, entraron y ella le contó toda la verdad a su amigo.

Transcurrieron los días, Kasumi pasaba las mañanas entrenando junto con Neji y Gai, para poder mejorar, además, analizaba estrategias para poder vencer a Shikamaru (su próximo contrincante). Durante la tarde-noche visitaba a Lee y lo animaba a seguir adelante, aunque en el fondo, no podía ocultar la tristeza que le causaba la situación en la que estaba su amigo.

"¿Realmente debo odiarlo por esto?", pensaba la chica una y otra vez.

Mientras Gaara se dedicaba a observarla desde lejos, y veía cómo se preocupaba realmente por Lee, lo que provocaba que la voz en su interior despertara para atormentarlo.

Una tarde antes del examen la sed de sangre de Gaara estaba aumentando, llevaba mucho tiempo sin probarla, la necesitaba, su voz interior la pedía. Decidió que era tiempo de llevar a cabo su venganza y se dirigió hacia la casa de Kasumi.

Entró en la habitación de la joven esperando encontrarla y así disfrutar torturándola lentamente, pero no estaba.

"Piénsalo muy bien", decía la voz en su interior, su única compañía verdadera desde hacía mucho tiempo, el único que no lo traicionaría. "Si la matas ahora no podrás disfrutar de tu venganza, llegarán todos los ninjas de la hoja y deberás acabar con ella rápido, no podrás disfrutar el ver cómo la luz se apaga lentamente de sus ojos".

La voz lo convenció y decidió retirarse de la habitación, cuando giró pudo observar la cama de Kasumi y vio sobre ella algo que lo dejó paralizado (un oso de peluche) inmediatamente el fuerte dolor de cabeza que siempre lo atormentaba con recuerdos volvió.

El dolor de cabeza se hacía cada vez más insoportable por lo que no pudo evitar quejarse.

\- ¿Quién está ahí? – gritó Kasumi mientras subía las escaleras con cautela, por lo que Gaara decidió irse de la habitación lo antes posible.

Una vez lejos del lugar, la respiración de Gaara empezó a agitarse, el odio empezó a crecer en él y la arena de su calabaza empezaba a despertar al igual que el Shukaku, ya que el oso de peluche le había hecho recordar muchos momentos, y sobre todo, las mentiras de Kasumi.

Por lo que decidió dirigirse al hospital a acabar con Lee, eso la destrozaría, al igual como ella lo destrozó a él, además, eso saciaría su sed de sangre, sin embargo, fue detenido por Naruto y Shikamaru.

\- Oye, tu padre debió ser un hombre fenomenal, debió amarte muchísimo. – le decía un sarcástico Shikamaru, al escuchar que el padre de Gaara había sellado a un viejo demonio en su interior.

\- ¿Hablas de amor?, no me midas bajo tus estándares… amor, familia, amistad, los únicos lazos emocionales que tengo con mi familia o mis "amigos" son con los que quisiera estrangularlos, el único lazo es el odio.

\- Hace seis años, cuando cumplí seis años, mi padre intentó deshacerse de mí infinidad de veces, y conocí la verdadera amistad, la que traiciona y abandona.

En el momento en que Gaara iba a atacar a Naruto y Shikamaru, apareció Gai sensei y tranquilizó la situación.

\- De algún modo los mataré, solo esperen, los mataré a todos... En especial, ¡a ella! - decía el pelirrojo mientras se retiraba de la habitación y miraba fijamente a Gai al decir esta última frase.

Al día siguiente inició el examen final.

\- Neji, necesito hablar contigo. – le dijo Gai, alejándolo por un momento de Kasumi - Ahora que sabes la verdad, puedo pedirte algo.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó con intriga el muchacho.

\- Cuando rescaté a Kasumi de aquel encuentro, los ninjas de Sunagakure, querían eliminarla y no dejar rastro de su existencia, esa era su misión, no sabemos muy bien el por qué, aunque tenemos algunas sospechas. Lo que te quiero pedir, es que por favor la vigiles muy bien, mientras ellos estén aquí ella correrá peligro.

\- Lo sé, no se preocupe sensei, más que una compañera, ella es mi amiga, y es importante para mí. – contestó el joven con gran seguridad, logrando tranquilizar a su sensei.

El examen empezó y Kasumi intentó no desconcentrarse con la presencia de Gaara, la primer pelea fue la de Neji y Naruto, aunque ella podía apostar que el ganador sería Neji sorprendentemente ganó Naruto.

El siguiente encuentro era el de Sasuke y Gaara, sin embargo, el primero aún no llegaba, por lo que pospusieron el encuentro y era el turno del hermano de Gaara y Shino, sin embargo, Kankuro se retiró y brincaron directamente el encuentro de Shikamaru y Kasumi.

El encuentro empezó, pero Shikamaru aún se debatía entre pelear o no, por lo que Kasumi empezó con un jutsu de palma de viento violento, haciendo que Shikamaru reaccionara y lo esquivara sin dificultad.

Al ver que no obtuvo resultados con su jutsu la ninja utilizó el jutsu de oleada descomunal, pero el viento que provocó levantó mucho polvo dificultándole la visibilidad y cuando se percató el jutsu de posesión de sombra de Shikamaru estaba a punto de alcanzarla.

\- Estilo de viento, jutsu palma de viento violento. – decía Kasumi mientras ponía sus palmas contra el suelo y se impulsaba rápidamente hacia atrás, logrando esquivar el jutsu de Shikamaru.

"No puedo dejar que ese jutsu me atrape, si lo logra probablemente estaré acabada", pensaba Kasumi mirando al sol.

"Debo acabar con esto pronto, antes de que el sol se oculte y tenga más sombra que utilizar, es hora de aplicar lo que planee".

\- Jutsu estilo de agua, clones de agua explosivos. – dijo Kasumi, dejando a los espectadores sorprendidos, y creando dos clones que corrieron hacia Shikamaru para atacarlo.

\- Es imposible, ¿cuándo aprendió a utilizar el elemento agua? – decía un sorprendido Asuma desde las graderías.

\- No hace mucho. – le contestó Gai, quien observaba desde las graderías. – Aún no lo maneja por completo solo puede realizar un par de jutsus, pero ante la posesión de sombra de Shikamaru los clones de agua explosivos eran una gran opción.

"Si utiliza su jutsu de posesión de sombra solo podrá atrapar a uno y el otro quedará libre para atacarlo", pensaba Kasumi mientras observaba atentamente, pero para su sorpresa Shikamaru dividió su sombra en dos y detuvo sus clones sin problemas y sin estar lo suficientemente cerca para poder hacerlos explotar.

"Imposible, ¿cómo hizo eso?... bueno, es mi oportunidad, está distraído con los clones".

\- Jutsu estilo de viento, shurik… - cuando Kasumi estaba a punto de concluir su jutsu quedó perpleja.

"Imposible, no… no me puedo mover, pero, ¿cómo?, imposible" – pensaba muy sorprendida.

\- Mira detrás de ti, te tengo. – decía un feliz Shikamaru, volteando la cabeza para que ella pudiera ver.

"El agujero que hizo Naruto, caí en su trampa, no imaginé que pudiera dividir tanto su sombra, es sorprendente".

\- Es mi turno de acabar con esto, te recomiendo que te rindas o esto te dolerá. – decía Shikamaru mientras llevaba su mano detrás de su espalda para sacar un arma que le permitiera acabar con el encuentro.

\- Está perdida. – decía Kankuro muy sorprendido por la estrategia de Shikamaru, mientras Gaara solo observaba muy detenidamente la situación.

\- Mejor ríndete, no quiero lastimarte. – le decía Shikamaru, mientras Kasumi solo esperaba los movimientos que haría ahora su oponente.

\- ¿No?, te lo advertí. – terminó de decir Shikamaru sacando un kunai envuelto en papel bomba y mostrándoselo.

Todo el público quedó en silencio con lo que veía, el mismo Shikamaru no pudo ocultar su sorpresa con lo que vió al sacar su kunai.

De la misma forma en que Shikamaru sacó su kunai, Kasumi también tenía uno en su mano, mientras sonreía.

\- Suertuda. – le dijo Shikamaru, mientras volvía a guardar su arma y sacaba de una bolsa en su pierna dos shuriken, pero de nuevo, para sorpresa de todos, Kasumi también sacó dos shuriken.

\- Pero… ¿Cómo? – se preguntaban todos los espectadores.

Esta vez Shikamaru se dirigió hacia la cola que sostenía su cabello, "Un momento, ella nunca usa cola, y tampoco llevaba su banda protectora en el brazo", pensó rápidamente, "No, imposible".

\- Parece que te percataste que cambié de look, ¿no? – le decía Kasumi con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Imposible, solo quiere engañarme", mientras pensaba sacó un pequeño Kunai que siempre llevaba oculto en su cola, pero para su sorpresa, ella hizo lo mismo.

\- No solo me dediqué a entrenar, ¿sabes?, te observé, te observé muchas veces mientras entrenabas, oculta entre las sombras, entre el viento, entre el agua, pensando siempre en qué hacer si me atrapabas con tu jutsu.

\- ¡Siiiiií!, esa es mi niña. – gritaba un emocionado Gai en la gradería. – siempre pensando en el peor escenario. - Ella también es una gran estratega, no solo Shikamaru, ¿no lo crees Asuma?

Aunque en el fondo, ella solo rezaba, ya que esos lugares eran los únicos que pudo observar mientras entrenaban, si hubiera algún otro lugar donde Shikamaru tuviera otra arma escondida, estaría acabada.

Al percatarse de lo que sucedía, Shikamaru empezó a caminar hacia ella, haciendo que Kasumi avanzara hacia él, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, el joven levantó su puño, en señal de ataque.

\- No puede ser, le dará un golpe sabiendo que ella reaccionará igual, golpeándolo. – decía un asombrado Asuma.

\- Así que busca aprovecharse de su fuerza como hombre. – contestó Kurenai, mientras Gai solo miraba muy preocupado y Gaara se debatía entre intervenir o no para evitar que la golpeara, ya que sólo él podría lastimarla, la necesitaba intacta para poder disfrutar su venganza a la totalidad.

"Está loco, si me golpea yo también lo haré", pensaba Kasumi, "Pero, probablemente es más fuerte que yo, yo sería la que salga más lastimada, ¿qué hago?, ¿qué hago?, ¿me rindo?"

\- Se acabó, me rindo. – dijo un Shikamaru despreocupado provocando el asombro y silencio total entre la multitud que observaba el evento.

\- La ganadora, Kasumi. – dijo el sensor de la actividad, bajo el asombro de todos.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó una asombrada Kasumi.

\- Use todo mi chakra en ese jutsu de posesión de sombra, me quedan unos 10 segundos nada más y ya, se acabó, y ya tenía otros 200 movimientos en mi cabeza, pero mi chakra está muy gastado, en fin, si hubiera ganado esto hubiera tenido que trabajar más, además, sé que lo más probable es que estuvieras acumulando tu chakra de viento en tu puño, para que el golpe fuera más fuerte, y con mi chakra en este nivel no hubiera podido superarlo. – contestó Shikamaru.

\- Eres increíble. – le contestó la chica. – Muy inteligente. La verdad nunca se me había ocurrido acumular chakra en mi puño. Buen juego. – concluyó Kasumi mientras se retiraba a la zona de espera, sabiendo que aunque ella hubiera ganado la pelea el verdadero ganador era él.

Cuando anunciaron que esperarían a Sasuke 10 minutos, ella se dirigió a ver cómo se encontraba Neji.

\- ¿Cómo estás? – le preguntó Kasumi a Neji.

\- Estoy bien. – le contestó.

\- No estés decepcionado, fue una gran pelea, Naruto solo tuvo suerte. – le decía, aunque en el fondo ella estaba asombrada por la estrategia de Naruto.

\- Eso no importa. – le contestó Neji. – Hiashi vino hace poco, siempre pensé que nosotros los miembros del clan Hyuga nunca seríamos libres hasta que el poder del byakugan se sellara y nuestra marca maldita desapareciera, pero parece que mi padre pensaba distinto. Es verdad que algunas cosas no pueden cambiar, pero quizás he estado asumiendo cosas sobre todo.

Kasumi solo le respondió con una sonrisa, podía ver que había cambiado, ya no había odio en sus palabras.

\- A ti, ¿cómo te fue? – le preguntó Neji.

\- Pues, gané, Shikamaru se rindió, logró atraparme con su jutsu de posesión de sombra pero gracias a que lo estuvimos observando y a tu byakugan, pude sorprenderlo guardando armas en los mismos lugares que él, luego su chakra se acabó y pues… se rindió.

\- Me alegra que por lo menos una del equipo Gai siga compitiendo. – contestó Neji.

\- ¿Qué tal si vamos a ver la pelea del Uchiha y Gaara? Debe estar muy emocionante. – le dijo Kasumi.

\- Sí. – le contestó Neji. - Kasumi, ¿te importa mucho ese chico, verdad?, Gaara - preguntó Neji dejando a Kasumi paralizada.

\- Bueno... es mi amigo. - contestó la chica. - El único lazo que me une con mi pasado, con mis padres.

"Aunque la verdad... desde que lo vi... yo... Es muy diferente al niño inocente que conocí", pensaba.

Mientras Neji se debatía en decirle lo que últimamente estaba sintiendo, que no podía dejar de pensar en ella... sin embargo, un retumbo lo detuvo.

Miraron por la ventana y observaron serpientes gigantes atacando Konoha, inmediatamente salieron corriendo de la habitación y se percataron que no había ruido en el estadio, por lo que Neji utilizó su Byakugan, y pudo observar las peleas que se llevaban a cabo en toda la aldea.

Inmediatamente corrieron al estadio, cuando llegaron se enteraron que Hinata había sido secuestrada por dos ninjas de la aldea de la niebla, por lo que Kasumi, Neji y Kiba, se dirigieron a rescatarla.

Con el olfato de Kiba y Akamaru, y el byakugan de Neji, fue fácil encontrarlos, sin embargo, mientras los perseguían cayeron en una trampa donde aparecieron una serie de perros hechos de lodo e inmediatamente empezaron a atacarlos, mientras se defendían los ninjas que se llevaban a Hinata se alejaban cada vez más, por lo que Kasumi decidió quedarse ella mientras Neji y Kiba continuaba.

\- Rápido vayan, yo me encargo. – les decía Kasumi mientras Neji y Kiba se debatían si era la mejor opción, en especial Neji que recordaba lo que Gai le había dicho, y se debatía entre seguir lo que su corazón le decía o lo que la razón le decía.

\- ¡Rápido!, y tráiganla de regreso. – les dijo Kasumi con una sonrisa y guiñándoles un ojo, mientras invocaba una bomba que lanzaba a los perros para distraerlos.

Mientras Neji y Kiba se alejaban, Kasumi pensaba en cómo contraatacar de manera rápida y eficaz, ya que no le quedaba mucho chakra después de la pelea con Shikamaru.

"Con el chakra que me queda no puedo crear agua, entonces tendré que buscarla", pensó rápidamente.

\- Estilo de agua, jutsu de la era de hielo. – dijo mientras hacía unos sellos con sus manos y luego las apoyaba en el suelo, mientras buscaba agua subterránea.

"La encontré".

\- Estilo de agua, jutsu de la gran explosión de agua. – dijo mientras provocaba que el agua del interior del suelo saliera en forma de una gran explosión acabando con los perros que la rodeaban.

Rápidamente realizó otros sellos.

\- Estilo de viento, jutsu de viento expansivo. – decía mientras apoyaba sus manos en el suelo y hacía circular viento a través del mismo, para secarlo rápidamente y así evitar que los perros siguieran regenerándose, sin embargo, su chakra se agotó y no pudo terminar de ejecutar su plan, dejando algunas zonas aún húmedas y permitiendo que los perros se regeneraran.

Se encontraba muy débil porque había gastado casi todo su chakra, por lo que se le dificultaba incluso moverse, aunque intentaba levantarse para huir del lugar su cuerpo no le respondía.

"¿Es todo?, ¿Así termina todo?, y ni siquiera pude hablar con Gaara", pensaba mientras los perros se lanzaban a atacarla, por lo que simplemente cerró sus ojos y esperó su fin.

Pero, nada ocurrió, nada la atacó, volvió a abrir sus ojos y... ahí estaba él, salvándola, ella no lo podía creer, la estaba salvando a ella.

\- Pero… ¿qué haces aquí?... Hinata, rescata a Hinata. – fue lo único que pudo decir, entre un respiro agitado por el cansancio.

\- No te iba a dejar, además, de esto me encargo rápidamente. – contestó el joven, y con algunos golpes derrotó a los perros.

\- Gracias Ko. – contestó ella.

De inmediato, Ko la ayudó para que se apoyara en él y siguieron la ruta para alcanzar a Neji, Kiba e Hinata.

Mientras iban de camino Ko se detuvo en silencio y utilizó su byakugan.

\- ¿Sucede algo? – le susurró Kasumi.

\- No es nada, sentí una presencia cerca, a las tres en punto, a unos doscientos metros, van hacia el norte, al contrario de nosotros.

\- ¿Quiénes? – le preguntó ella.

\- Los ninjas de la arena, los que compitieron en los exámenes, parece que el chico llamado Gaara va muy mal herido, pero no te preocupes, ya va Sasuke detrás de ellos y lo siguen Naruto, Shikamaru, Sakura y un perro ninja, ellos se encargarán de detenerlos mientras llegan los cazadores Anbu.

Ellos siguieron su camino, pero Kasumi no dejaba de pensar en lo que Ko le había dicho.

"¿Gaara?, ¿malherido?, pero, ¿cómo?, nunca nada había logrado traspasar su defensa, al menos mientras yo vivía en la Arena. ¿Qué pasó en esa pelea? Y ¿Por qué Sasuke no está malherido?, esto es malo, muy malo".

Cuando llegaron a donde se encontraba Hinata, vieron que todo estaba bien, luego llegó Neji y el padre de Hinata.

\- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntaba Neji a Kasumi, aliviado por verla sana y salva

\- Sí, solo gasté todo mi chakra, pero ya me estoy recuperando, no te preocupes. - le dijo con una sonrisa.

Mientras todos se encontraban distraídos conversando de la situación con Hinata, Kasumi aprovechó la oportunidad y se alejó sin que los demás se percataran y se dirigió a la dirección donde Ko le dijo que se dirigían Gaara, Sasuke y los otros.

Mientras Kasumi corría lo más rápido que podía con el chakra que había logrado recuperar, la batalla entre Naruto y Gaara ya había empezado.


	5. Oscuridad La verdad sale a la luz

**Capítulo 5. Oscuridad. La verdad sale a la luz.**

Ahí se encontraban ellos, peleando.

Gaara por odio, sed de sangre y venganza; Naruto por amor, por amistad, por defender lo que era lo más valioso en su vida.

"Esa mirada llena de soledad, yo la he visto antes… en mí mismo. Ahora sé que se está convirtiendo en un monstruo como yo, yo recuerdo cómo odiaba, porque ellos me odiaban a mí y no entendía por qué, hasta me preguntaba por qué existía. Ese día descubrí que tenía un monstruo dentro de mí, no era mi culpa pero todos me trataban como si así fuera, eso empeoró todo. Pero, entonces…

He conocido mucha gente pero pocos han sido los que se han preocupado por mí… eso mejoró todo, aun teniendo un monstruo dentro de mí, sin importar que los demás me ignoraran, teniéndolos a ellos ya no me sentía solo, por primera vez en mucho tiempo volví a ser feliz, muy muy feliz, eso me hizo recordar lo bella que puede ser la vida y alegrarme por estar vivo, sin embargo, el recordar la etapa cuando todo estaba mal me asusta todo era dolor y oscuridad, ¿cómo podía ser feliz si estaba ahí, solo?", pensaba el rubio, recordando su pasado, su historia, su dolor.

"Es por eso que puedo entenderlo, no sé cómo sucedió, pero este muchacho ha estado solo, hundido, deprimido y lastimado, pero sigue así, por eso no tiene a nadie, pelea solo por él... talvez tenga razón, talvez eso lo hizo más fuerte, talvez sea una debilidad tener a alguien por quien preocuparte y saber lo que es la felicidad, ¿Realmente podré ganarle a alguien así?". Se preguntaba un Naruto impactado por lo que era Gaara, por lo que había vivido, había vivido lo mismo que él, solo que Gaara no había encontrado esa luz que lo sacara de la oscuridad, pero, ¿Cómo?, él tenía a sus hermanos, ¿Por qué seguía sumergido en la oscuridad?

Mientras Naruto se debatía en qué hacer, vio a Sakura quejándose del dolor, llegó Sasuke y le dijo algo, algo que lo hizo reaccionar, que le hizo comprender qué era lo que realmente le daba fuerzas a un shinobi, no era el odio, como creía Gaara, no, era el querer proteger a tus camaradas, era... la amistad.

En otro lado, Kasumi corría desesperadamente, a lo lejos podía ver explosiones, la batalla había iniciado. "Gaara", era lo único que pasaba por su mente, mientras sentía cómo las fuerzas se le iban a cada paso que daba.

"No llegaré a tiempo, ni siquiera lograré llegar", pensaba muy angustiada, mientras Neji corría desesperadamente buscándola, ya la había encontrado con su byakugan pero aún estaba muy lejos de ella.

"Que tonto fui, ¿cómo me descuide?, ¿cómo permití que se fuera sola?, si le sucede algo, yo…", pensaba Neji muy preocupado, también le quedaba poco chakra y no sabía si lograría alcanzarla.

Después de unos minutos de pelea, ahí yacían ellos en el suelo, Gaara y Naruto estaban agotados, no podían seguir con la batalla.

"¿Qué puede ser lo que lo hace tan fuerte?, no voy a desaparecer, no cegarán mi existencia, no pasará", pensaba Gaara mientras intentaba moverse pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba, no podía más, pero él, Naruto, sí, seguía arrastrándose hacia él, seguía peleando a pesar de que no le quedaba fuerza.

Entonces, Naruto la recordó, recordó el rostro de dolor de Sakura.

"No me puedo rendir", pensaba el rubio.

\- Suéltala – dijo Naruto casi en un susurro. – Suéltala – repitió más fuerte intentando ponerse de pie, pensando solo en una persona, en Sakura, solo pensaba en el daño que estaba recibiendo, debía salvarla pronto antes de que la arena la aplastara.

\- Es un dolor insoportable ¿verdad? - continuó Naruto, mientras se terminaba de levantar lentamente. - El sentimiento de estar solo… sé lo que se siente, estuve ahí, en ese oscuro y solitario lugar, pero ahora... hay otros, otras personas valiosas para mí, me importan más ellos que yo mismo y no dejaré que nadie los lastime, es por eso que jamás renuncio, te detendré aunque tenga que... ¡matarte¡ - terminó de decir el rubio, levantando su puño y corriendo con su último aliento hacia Gaara para darle el golpe final y por fin salvar a Sakura.

Tuvo que cerrar sus ojos por el dolor que le causaba cada movimiento, pero por fin dio su golpe con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban y sintió como golpeaba, como la sangre caía en su puño, pero… se sentía diferente a los golpes que le había propinado mientras peleaban, ¿Por qué se sentía diferente?

Abrió sus ojos mientras caía al suelo sin más fuerzas, y la vio, no lo había golpeado a él, no entendía qué sucedía, ¿por qué?, ¿por qué ella hacia eso?

\- ¿Por qué? – dijo Naruto con debilidad, - ¿Por qué lo hiciste?, ¿Por qué lo defiendes? – seguía preguntando sin entender lo que pasaba - ¿Por qué... Kasumi?

Mientras Gaara solo podía repetir una y otra vez la imagen en su cabeza, lo vio en cámara lenta, vio como ella se acercaba corriendo torpemente, casi sin fuerzas, y con su último aliento se interpuso entre él y Naruto, recibiendo el impacto del golpe.

\- Porque… – decía con debilidad la chica en el suelo, mientras escupía sangre – Porque prometí… nunca abandonarlo.

Esa última frase retumbó en la cabeza de Gaara y los recuerdos volvieron con oleadas de dolor en su pecho.

Como era costumbre él se encontraba en el parque esperándola para jugar, ya había pasado media hora pero no aparecía.

"Ella nunca llega tarde", pensaba.

"Te lo dije, es una mentirosa solo jugaba contigo, con tus sentimientos, apuesto de que ya se enteró de lo que eres realmente y no volverá jamás", le decía una voz en su interior.

Sin embargo, el niño decidió esperar un poco más. Pasaron 10 minutos.

"Eres muy ingenuo", le repetía la voz en su interior mientras reía sin parar, el dolor volvía a su pecho y una lágrima brotaba de los ojos del pequeño Gaara.

\- ¿Por qué lloras?, ¿Esos niños te volvieron a molestar? - decía una voz atrás suyo.

Sintió un nudo en su garganta solo pudo voltearse para verla, pudo ver cómo ella buscaba por todos lados a los niños que, suponía, lo estaban molestando, con una piedra en su pequeña mano derecha y en la otra una bolsa.

\- ¿Qué traes en esa bolsa? – preguntó Gaara con curiosidad.

\- ¡Ah!, es una sorpresa – ella se sentó y sacó una bolsa de regalo de la bolsa que cargaba. – Es para ti.

Gaara solo la miró extrañado, nunca nadie le había regalado nada, no entendía por qué ella lo hacía.

"Se quiere burlar de ti, ella miente y te traicionará, te abandonará tarde o temprano", le decía la voz en su interior, eso hizo que Gaara dudara en recibir el regalo.

\- Vamos, tómalo, es para ti. – le decía Kasumi con una sonrisa en su rostro.

\- ¿Por qué? – le preguntó Gaara, a lo que Kasumi respondió con un gesto de incomprensión a lo que decía. - ¿Por qué me regalas algo?

– Pues es obvio, es porque eres mi amigo. - decía la niña entre risas por la ingenuidad de su amigo.

\- Pensé que no ibas a venir. – le contestó Gaara, agachando la cabeza con tristeza.

\- Ah, sí, perdón, es que mi papá no había llegado y él era el que me traía el regalo para ti, por eso lo estaba esperando. – le decía Kasumi mientras seguía sosteniendo la bolsa de regalo para dársela.

Gaara titubeó pero agarró la bolsa y sacó lo que había dentro de ella.

\- ¿Te gusta? – le preguntó Kasumi, mientras sacaba algo de su bolsa. – Ves, yo tengo uno igual, ahora los dos tenemos algo idéntico.

Gaara no la volvió a ver, solo miraba el oso de peluche que ella le había regalado, no sabía qué hacer, ¿cómo reaccionar?, ¿qué decir?, nunca antes alguien había hecho algo así por él, ¿qué sentía en su pecho?, no era el dolor que siempre sentía, era algo… ¿diferente?

\- Ahora que los dos tenemos algo idéntico tenemos un símbolo de amistad. – terminó de decir Kasumi, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Gaara levantó la mirada hacia ella, la tenía llena de lágrimas.

\- Pensé que no vendrías, que ya no querías ser mi amiga. – le dijo.

\- No seas tonto. – le contestó ella entre risas – siempre seré tu amiga y nada cambiará eso, nunca te abandonaré, ¡nunca!, es una promesa. – afirmó ella con gran seguridad y levantando su pulgar derecho.

\- Elemento viento, jutsu patada huracán frontal. – dijo la pequeña Kasumi con gran energía mientras movía las patas de su oso y luego le dirigía una patada al oso de Gaara.

Sin dudarlo y riendo Gaara le siguió el juego.

\- Porque él – seguía diciendo una débil Kasumi. – Él, ¡es mi amigo!

"Amigo", esa palabra también retumbó en la cabeza de Gaara y sus recuerdos continuaron.

Un pequeño Gaara iba saliendo de su casa, corriendo muy feliz con su oso entre brazos, desde que Kasumi se lo regaló siempre andaba con él, a donde fuera, su oso lo acompañaba.

\- Gaara, ¿a dónde vas? – le preguntaba su tío Yashamaru, quien estaba sentado en una de las bancas del jardín.

\- Voy a la casa de Kasumi a jugar.

\- Realmente la aprecias mucho ¿verdad?

\- Sí, es mi mejor amiga y me prometió que nunca me abandonaría. – decía el niño con una sonrisa en su rostro.

\- Gaara… - decía su tío con un tono de tristeza. – Necesito decirte algo, ven siéntate a mi lado.

El niño hizo lo que su tío le pedía.

\- Mira Gaara… - decía con voz muy seria su tío. – Kasumi… pues… ella se fue.

\- ¿Qué? – dijo el niño sin entender lo que su tío le decía.

\- Sus padres y ella se dieron cuenta que dentro de ti hay… algo - decía con mirada triste. - Se asustaron y anoche decidieron irse de la aldea para alejarse lo más que pudieran de ti… lo siento mucho, Gaara.

"Te lo dije, siempre te lo dije y no querías escuchar", decía la voz en el interior de Gaara, "Tarde o temprano te traicionarían… nadie te quiere, soledad, solo, siempre solo", continuaba diciendo mientras reía.

\- ¡No! – gritó el niño mientras se sostenía su cabeza y lloraba. – No es cierto, ella me lo prometió.

Gaara salió corriendo, se dirigió lo más rápido que pudo a la casa de Kasumi, pero cuando llegó, quedó paralizado por lo que vio.

La puerta de la casa estaba abierta, adentro todo estaba desordenado.

\- ¿Buscas a alguien pequeño? – le preguntó una anciana que se encontraba sentada en una banca en la casa del frente.

\- ¿Dónde está Kasumi?

\- ¡Ah!, hablas de la familia que vivía al frente, no sé, anoche salieron huyendo de algo, creo que mencionaron algo de un monstruo y que debían alejarse para siempre y lo más lejos posible de él. Puedes creerlo pequeño, ¿un monstruo?

El mundo de Gaara se detuvo, todo se oscureció, sin percatarse soltó su oso que caía en cámara lenta haciendo un gran ruido al chocar contra el suelo. Gaara salió corriendo hacia su casa, mientras la voz en su interior no dejaba de torturarlo, nunca se había sentido tan triste, ni siquiera cuando se encontraba solo, sentía un fuerte dolor en su pecho, era un dolor insoportable.

Entró a su habitación y lloró, lloró como nunca lo había hecho antes, a los minutos entró su tío Yashamaru.

\- Gaara, no me gusta verte así.

El niño detuvo su llanto por un momento.

\- Tío Yashamaru… ella… ella dijo que nunca me abandonaría, me lo prometió, ¿por qué?... ¡¿por qué me mintió?! – le preguntaba entre sollozos. – Nunca he sentido dolor, pero siento algo aquí adentro. – continúo el pequeño. – Sé que no estoy sangrando pero me duele, me duele mucho.

Su tío solo pudo abrazarlo, luego agarró un bisturí y se cortó el dedo.

\- Hiere tu cuerpo y la sangre correrá rápidamente seguida por el dolor, pero mientras pasa el tiempo el dolor se termina, con la ayuda de la medicina puedes sanar, aún más rápido… pero, es más peligrosa una herida en el corazón porque nada tarda más en sanar.

\- ¿Una herida en el corazón? – preguntó el niño mientras seguía llorando.

\- Las heridas en el corazón son un poco diferentes a las heridas de la carne, a diferencia a una herida en el cuerpo no hay medicina para una herida en el corazón y en ocasiones nunca sanan. – le explicaba su tío intentando hacerlo sentir mejor. - No te preocupes, sí hay algo que cura un corazón roto, pero es un remedio un poco complicado, solo puede ser administrado por otra persona.

\- Entonces, ¿qué se supone que debo hacer?

\- Solo hay una cosa que puede sanar el corazón, solo una… el amor.

\- ¿El amor? – dijo el niño sollozando. - ¿Pero cómo puedo deshacerme de él?, ¿Qué debo hacer para deshacerme de este dolor?

\- No lo sabes Gaara, es algo que ya se te ha dado. El amor es el deseo del corazón de servir a quien nos es querido, el procurarlo, cuidar de él, como mi hermana lo hizo contigo, no sé si Kasumi realmente te quería, pero, no hay duda de que mi hermana mayor te amó. La arena automáticamente corre a protegerte como el amor de tu madre, creo que la voluntad de tu madre está en cada grano de esa arena. Mi hermana aún tras la muerte quiere protegerte de todo.

\- Yashamaru – dijo el pequeño, dejando de llorar, pero aún sollozando. – Gracias.

\- No lo agradezcas porque después de todo eres especial para mí.

Su tío lo volvió a abrazar y se retiró de la habitación de Gaara.

A pesar de que lo que su tío le dijo había disminuido el dolor, aún se sentía triste, muy triste, vacío. Salió de la casa y se colocó en lo más alto del edificio y continuó llorando hasta el atardecer.

"¿Por qué, por qué tengo que ser un fenómeno?, Por ser un monstruo ella se alejó de mí", pensaba el pequeño mientras lloraba, "¿Qué soy yo?".

La reacción de la arena lo sacó de sus pensamientos y tristeza, solo pudo voltear para ver qué sucedía, por qué la arena reaccionaba así, entonces, pudo ver cómo un ninja lo atacaba.

\- ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué siempre soy yo. - la tristeza y el enojo lo hizo reaccionar y atacó al ninja sin piedad.

Cuando vio lo que había hecho, el pequeño se acercó con gran temor al ninja que yacía en el suelo, con gran pánico le quitó la manta que cubría su rostro y quedó paralizado con lo que vio.

\- Hiciste bien Gaara, hiciste muy bien.

Entonces el dolor de su pecho se hizo aún más fuerte y algo en su interior intentaba apoderarse de él, mientras la voz que siempre lo acompañaba no paraba de reír, disfrutaba mucho lo que veía, lo que estaba pasando.

\- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?, no lo entiendo, ¿dime por qué? – preguntaba el niño mientras lloraba. - Yo creí, Yashamaru, que era especial para ti, ¿cómo pudiste?

\- Fue una orden, me dieron la orden de matarte, Gaara, fue Lord Kazekage, tu padre.

\- ¿Por qué a mí?

\- Tú naciste con Shukaku, un espíritu de la arena vive dentro de ti, todos estos años has sido observado y estudiado, como parte de un gran experimento, fue evidente que jamás pudiste controlar al Shukaku que posee el poder de la arena por sí mismo. Llegará un día en que tu existencia sea muy peligrosa para la aldea, debieron hacer esto antes.

\- Lo hiciste por obedecer a mi padre, no tenías opción, ¿verdad?

\- No es cierto, tenía otra opción, lord Kazekage me informó sus intenciones y yo pude haberme negado si hubiese querido, supongo que no lo hice porque, en el fondo… te odio Gaara, siempre te he odiado, mi hermana murió por traerte a este mundo y nunca podré perdonarte por eso. Me arrepentí mil veces que fueras lo único que quedaba de ella, y ya que la amé, debí amarte, lo intenté, pero jamás lo logré. No fue decisión suya el tenerte, ni el haberse sacrificado, ella murió maldiciendo a esta aldea, el día que murió sentí una herida en mi corazón que sabía que jamás sanaría. No eres más que un monstruo Gaara, por eso nadie te quiere y nunca te querrán, Kasumi y su familia hicieron bien en alejarse para siempre de ti al enterarse de lo que realmente eres. Jamás fuiste amado, Gaara, jamás, ni por tu madre, ni por Kasumi.

En ese momento, algo dentro de Gaara se quebró y el Shukaku por fin pudo apoderarse de su ser.

\- Naruto. – decía un Sasuke que se acercaba a la escena. – Todo está bien, no te preocupes, ya la arena soltó a Sakura.

En ese momento un kunai se dirigía a gran velocidad hacia Gaara, pero Naruto logró ponerse de pie y bloquearlo, en la rama de un árbol pudo ver a un ninja de la arena, quien era el causante del ataque.

\- No te entrometas niño. – decía el ninja enfadado. – Apártate o también acabaré contigo.

\- No. – gritó Naruto con gran seguridad.

\- ¿Por qué te sacrificas por alguien como él?

\- Porque… es como yo... sufrió lo mismo que yo, y además, es importante para Kasumi.

\- No. – dijo Gaara. – Ella miente, ella… me traicionó. – decía casi sin fuerzas, pero con gran seguridad. – Me engañó, se hizo pasar por mi amiga, pero cuando se enteró de que era un monstruo huyó de mí, me abandonó, nunca me quiso, nunca nadie me ha querido, ni mi madre, ¡ni ella!

Esa oración dejó paralizado a Naruto, ¿era cierto?, ¿ella hizo eso?, ¿lo abandonó cuando se enteró de lo que realmente era?, ¿cómo pudo ser tan cruel?

Kasumi sintió como un escalofrió corría por su cuerpo al escuchar lo que Gaara decía y al recordar lo que había hecho aquella noche, quería levantarse, acercarse a él, pero no tenía fuerzas.


	6. Ingenuidad

**Capítulo 6. Ingenuidad.**

Kasumi repetía en su mente una y otra vez lo que Gaara acababa de decir, mientras Naruto y Sasuke seguían sin poder creerlo.

"¿Cómo pudo abandonarlo?", repetía Naruto una y otra vez en su mente, en especial porque cuando él la volvió a ver, ella no respondió nada, no se defendió, "¿Cómo pudo abandonarlo?", también pensaba una y otra vez cómo se sentiría él si Sakura, Sasuke, Kakashi o Iruka sensei le hubieran hecho lo mismo o algo similar, ¿en qué monstruo se hubiera convertido?

\- ¡No! – gritó por fin Naruto. – Eso no puede ser cierto. – no podía creerlo, no la conocía mucho pero por lo poco que pudo ver, ella no era así, ella era fiel, buena amiga, todos los días acompañaba a cejas de azotador y le daba ánimo, él no podía creer algo así de ella.

Ante la reacción de Naruto el ninja de la arena empezó a reír.

\- No puedo creer, que después de tantos años aún sigas creyendo eso, Gaara. – decía el ninja de la arena mientras seguía riendo. – En verdad, a pesar de ser un demonio infernal, eres muy ingenuo.

Gaara, quien seguía acostado en el suelo débil por la pelea con Naruto, volvió a ver al ninja, no entendía a qué se refería, de qué estaba hablando, "¿ingenuo?, ¿él?".

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó Naruto con molestia en su tono de voz, ya que, no entendía la reacción del ninja.

\- Bueno. Igual los mataré a todos, a ti y a tu amigo por entrometidos, a Kasumi para acabar con lo que mis antecesores no pudieron y a Gaara para cumplir mi misión y convertirme en el héroe de mi aldea. Entonces… lo menos que puedo hacer es aclarar la mente de ese fenómeno antes de enviarlo al otro mundo. – contestaba el ninja de la arena mientras volvía a ver a Gaara y lo señalaba con un kunai. – Soy muy benevolente, te enviaré a la tumba en paz, deberías agradecérmelo.

\- ¿A qué… a qué te refieres? – preguntaba Gaara con gran debilidad y confusión.

\- Sí, explícate. – gritaba Naruto desesperado por no entender nada.

\- Bueno, verán, ella – decía el ninja mientras señalaba a Kasumi. – y sus padres, siempre, escucha bien Gaara, siempre supieron que eras un monstruo, desde antes de que ella llegara a hablarte, ya lo sabían, y aun así, te aceptaron en sus vidas, no les importó lo que realmente eras.

Esas palabras retumbaron en la cabeza de Gaara, "¿Ya lo sabían?, ¿No les importaba?".

\- ¡No! – gritó Gaara con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, pero con gran odio. – Mientes… si eso fuera cierto ¿por qué me abandonaron?, ¿por qué ella se alejó de mí, huyó de mí?, me mintió, prometió nunca abandonarme.

El ninja no pudo evitar volver a reír, esta vez con más fuerza.

\- Desde que naciste todos los miembros de la aldea fueron advertidos de lo que eras, del peligro que representabas, por eso nadie se te acercaba, por eso todos te odiaban. – Continuó explicando el ninja mientras se secaba las lágrimas que habían aparecido en sus ojos de tanto reír. – Aunque en realidad pocas personas conocíamos la verdad, se les dijo a los miembros de la aldea eso para que nadie se acercara a ti, para que nadie te quisiera, para que experimentaras el verdadero dolor, el dolor de la soledad, del rechazo.

La mirada de Naruto se perdió en el vacío, él mejor que nadie sabía lo que era ese dolor por el que Gaara tuvo que pasar tantos años, él también vivió ese dolor muchos años, recordaba esa época, esa soledad, tan solo era un niño pequeño, indefenso, pero esas miradas, todos lo veían con esa mirada.

\- ¿Por qué? – dijo Naruto cerrando sus puños con gran fuerza. - ¿Por qué harían semejante atrocidad?, ¡¿Por qué querían que él sufriera tanto?! – terminó de decir esta última frase gritando.

\- Es obvio… es porque dentro de él está el Shukaku, desde que él fue concebido el plan de Lord Kazekage fue colocar al demonio de la arena dentro de él, dentro de su propio hijo, el único objetivo de la vida de Gaara fue convertirse en el arma definitiva que la Arena tanto necesitaba para alcanzar el poder y la gloria, por eso tenía que sufrir, por eso tenía que experimentar la soledad, solo el dolor y el odio harían que el Shukaku despertara en su interior y así Lord Kazekage iba a poder analizar si Gaara era capaz de controlarlo o no. – explicaba por fin el ninja dejando un silencio total en el lugar.

Gaara ya sabía eso, por eso no estaba afectado por lo que el ninja contaba.

\- Pero, entonces… - continuó el ninja. – Tuvo que aparecer esa… niña tonta… con su linda sonrisa y hacerse amiga del fenómeno, darle paz, felicidad. Con esa luz iluminando la oscuridad el Shukaku nunca depertaría y Lord Kazekage nunca podría ver si Gaara sería capaz de controlarlo, por eso, tuvimos que hablar con sus padres para que la alejaran de él, pero no… la bella Mari, su madre, tuvo que negarse, todo por la amistad que había entre ella y la madre de Gaara… por favor… solo se conocieron un par de meses, en los ninjas los sentimientos son debilidad, estupideces.

\- ¿Amigas? – susurraron al mismo tiempo Gaara y Kasumi, eso era algo que desconocían, la madre de Kasumi nunca se lo había mencionado.

\- Y por esa estúpida amistad se negaron a seguir las órdenes de Lord Kazekage, por eso, tuvimos que tomar medidas… drásticas.

En ese momento Kasumi, que aún yacía en el suelo, débil, agachó la mirada, recordando una y otra vez aquella noche, no pudo evitar que algunas lágrimas recorrieran sus mejillas.

\- ¿A qué te refieres con drásticas? – preguntó Sasuke.

\- Aprovechamos el momento oportuno y los obligamos a irse de la aldea con la promesa de no hacerles ningún daño, en especial a su "dulce niña", en otras palabras, fueron desterrados. – explicaba el ninja.

Gaara sintió como el dolor golpeaba fuertemente su cabeza, cada vena de su cuerpo empezó a latir muy fuerte, sentía como si dentro de su cuerpo hubiera un tambor que alguien golpeaba una y otra vez con fuerza, "¿Obligaron?, ¿los obligaron?", pensaba desesperadamente, no podía creer lo que escuchaba, pero aún peor no podía creer que él hubiera creído las mentiras de su tío, ¿Cómo pudo ser tan ingenuo?, ¿Cómo pudo guardar tanto odio hacia la única persona que realmente lo quiso?, ¿cómo pudo estar tan ciego?, ¿Cómo pudo permitir que el Shukaku dominara su vida, se apoderara de él? Tantas veces que estuvo tan cerca de asesinarla, cuando realmente ella y sus padres fueron obligados a irse, todo por defenderlo, por no alejarse de él. La frustración se apoderó de él y no pudo detener sus lágrimas.

\- Pero bueno… - decía el ninja mientras reía recordando lo que realmente había sucedido aquella noche. – La verdad es que no podíamos dejar las cosas así, primero desobedecieron las órdenes directas de Lord Kazekage, y segundo, si seguían con vida pues… era probable que Gaara los volviera a encontrar, por eso… - el ninja se detuvo para poder reír.

\- ¿Por eso qué? – preguntó un Naruto muy frustrado, con temor de conocer la respuesta.

\- Apenas abandonaron la aldea… los matamos. – dijo el ninja con un tono cínico y una gran sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro.

El mundo de Gaara se detuvo, su cuerpo temblaba, sentía que la vida se le iba, empezaba a perder la conciencia, veía borroso, "Los… mataron… por mi culpa. Le arrebataron a sus padres por mi culpa", pensaba mientras empezaba a llorar desesperadamente como hace muchos años no lo hacía.

\- ¡No!, ¡no!… - repetía una y otra vez, casi gritando, su mente se había bloqueado, no era consciente de lo que hacía.

Naruto también se encontraba muy afectado y al escuchar los gritos de desesperación de Gaara sus lágrimas también empezaron a recorrer sus mejillas mientras apretaba fuertemente sus puños, clavando las uñas en su palma.

\- Según el informe ella también estaba muerta, pero no importa, ya acabaré con ella en su momento, primero concluiré la misión que se me asignó hace tres años.

\- ¿Misión?, ¿qué misión? – preguntaba Sasuke quien era el único que podía hablar en ese momento.

\- Acabar con ese monstruo, hace tres años se me pidió que lo vigilara de cerca en todo momento, esperando sigilosamente el momento perfecto, el momento en que se encontrara sin fuerzas, y lo aniquilara, acabara con esa pesadilla, y… gracias a ti – dijo señalando a Naruto. – Hoy podré concluir con mi mis...

\- Él. – dijo Naruto interrumpiendo al ninja. – Él había encontrado la luz, al igual que yo, él había encontrado la luz, pero… - cerraba los puños con fuerza. – pero se la arrebataron, ¡se la arrebataron! – gritaba mientras corría hacia el ninja realizando unos sellos para invocar a sus clones de sombra.

Pero el ninja fue más rápido que él y lo atacó con una fuerte onda eléctrica que lo lanzó varios metros lejos de Gaara, dejándolo inconsciente.

Sasuke intentó ir a ayudar a su amigo pero la marca de maldición empezó de nuevo a causarle gran dolor, provocando que se arrodillara.

\- Ahora… muere. – gritó el ninja lanzándole un kunai con un fuerte papel bomba a Gaara, quien se encontraba inmóvil de la impresión por todo lo que había escuchado. Se había percatado del kunai que se dirigía a gran velocidad hacia él, pero no le importaba, ya no le importaba nada, solo quería acabar con ese sufrimiento, era un monstruo y le había causado gran dolor a la única persona que lo valoró, a la persona a quien él más quiso, no merecía vivir, él tuvo que haber muerto esa noche, no sus padres.

En ese momento Neji se encontraba a unos doscientos metros ya podía ver todo con más claridad, veía a Kasumi tendida en el suelo sin poder moverse, su flujo de chakra era muy débil, debía llevarla al hospital antes de que… muriera, vio a un ninja que atacaba a Gaara se imaginó que era un aliado que los estaba ayudando, eso lo tranquilizó.

Kankuro y Temari también corrían hacia el lugar de la batalla, ya podían ver a Gaara y cuando vieron que el ninja lo atacaba la mayor de los hermanos se llevó la mano a la boca ahogando un grito de desesperación, a pesar de todo, era su hermano y lo vería morir sin poder hacer nada.

Gaara solo cerró los ojos esperando recibir el golpe final y al fin acabar con ese dolor, sin él el mundo estaría mejor.

Sin embargo, un sonido de metales golpeándose hizo que abriera los ojos, su respiración se detuvo una vez más, era el bastón lunar de Kasumi, había desviado el kunai que amenazaba con matarlo, la piedra lunar había absorbido el chakra que el ninja había hecho fluir en el kunai y en el papel bomba.

"¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué me sigue protegiendo?", volteó para verla y en cámara lenta pudo ver cómo aún tenía el torso un poco levantado y su mano extendida, la mano con la que había lanzado el bastón. Vio cómo poco a poco empezó a desplomarse en el suelo, ya estaba inconsciente y la sangre empezó a brotar de su oído izquierdo.

En ese momento el Shukaku empezó a reír, disfrutaba lo que veía, lo que escuchaba, probablemente Gaara pronto colapsaría y podría apoderarse de él, ser libre, como hace seis años, solo que esta vez el Kazekage no estaría cerca para detenerlo.

Neji se detuvo de golpe, no podía creer lo que había visto con su Byakugan, "¿por qué hizo eso?, ¿por qué se arriesgó de esa manera?", sus piernas y manos empezaron a temblar sin control.

También Kankuro y Temari se detuvieron muy sorprendidos, "¿Por qué alguien ayudaría a su hermano?".

\- Maldita mocosa. – dijo el ninja de la arena con gran enojo. – Aún te quedaban fuerzas para protegerlo, bueno… creo que tendré que acabar primero contigo, niñita.

Inmediatamente el ninja de la arena empezó a hacer unos sellos con sus manos, en el momento en que Neji vio esto reaccionó y empezó a correr lo más rápido que podía, solo estaba a 100 metros, al fin iba a poder ayudarla y no sentirse tan inútil.

El ninja lanzó su jutsu, pero antes de que Neji hiciera algo, una mano en forma de arena había detenido el ataque, era… la mano del Shukaku

\- Imposible. – susurró el ninja con gran asombro, un asombro que poco a poco empezó a convertirse en temor y lentamente volvió a ver a Gaara.

\- No… la toques. – susurró por fin un Gaara que se encontraba de pie y había transformado la mitad de su cuerpo (rostro y brazo), sin embargo, era consciente de lo que hacía, no escuchaba la voz del Shukaku intentando controlar su mente.

En su interior el Shukaku intentaba liberarse pero sentía una fuerza que se lo impedía, una extraña fuerza que nunca antes había sentido.

– Ni se te ocurra ponerle una mano encima... ella, ella es… - terminó de decir Gaara dirigiendo la mano del Shukaku hacia el ninja, empujándolo contra el suelo.

\- Im… imposible. – decía el ninja con su último aliento, sintiendo como la mano ejercía gran presión en su cuerpo. - ¿Có… cómo?, no… tenías el chakra suficiente.

\- ¿Lo está controlando?, Gaara controla al Shukaku. - decía Temari a Kankuro muy sorprendida por lo que veía.

Sin pensarlo Gaara aplastó al ninja contra la arena acabando con su vida, e inmediatamente cayó al suelo semiinconsciente mientras la transformación desaparecía.

En ese momento Temari y Kankuro se le acercaron para ver cómo se encontraba, al mismo tiempo que Neji corría hacia Kasumi y Sasuke se acercaba a ella con gran dificultad por el dolor que la marca de maldición le causaba.

\- ¿Cómo está? – preguntó Sasuke.

Pero no hubo necesidad de que le contestara, el rostro de Neji lo decía todo.

Neji la levanto y se dirigió lo más rápido que pudo a la aldea, mientras Kankuro levantaba a Gaara apoyándolo en su hombro.

\- No. – susurró Gaara – Kasumi… ella…

\- No te preocupes. - lo interrumpió Temari. – Ya sus amigos se la llevaron, de seguro se dirigen hacia el hospital de la aldea.

"Desde cuándo Gaara se preocupa por alguien", pensaba Kankuro, "¿Qué pasó realmente en esa batalla?".

Gaara solo cerró sus ojos, aunque seguía preocupado, él la había visto, estaba grave, necesitaba ser atendida pronto.

Pero aun así pudo recordar lo que sintió en aquel momento, fue algo extraño, una fuerza, un poder que nunca antes había sentido, ¿era eso lo que sentía Naruto?, ¿lo que lo hacía tan fuerte? En el momento en que vio que el ninja la atacaba no lo pensó y solo reaccionó por inercia, por instinto, el instinto de protección, no podía dejar que la dañara, no después de lo que ella había hecho por él, y no se refería al momento en que ella lo protegió contra Naruto y contra el ninja, sino al primer momento en que la conocía, ese momento, en que ella iluminó su vida, y aunque en algún momento su ingenuidad hizo que la odiara, hoy volvía a sentir aquella calidez que ella siempre le dio.

Los tres hermanos de la arena se alejaron del lugar, con el temor de que más ninjas de la Hoja los estuvieran persiguiendo por la traición que habían cometido.

Sasuke vio cómo se alejaban y se acercó a Naruto, quien estaba recobrando el conocimiento.

\- ¿Qué pasó? – decía el rubio con debilidad. – ¡Gaara!, ¡Kasumi!, ¡Sakura! – repitió con más energía recordando lo que acababa de ocurrir y mirando hacia todos lados.

\- No te preocupes. – le respondió Sasuke, ayudándole a ponerse de pie. – Sakura está bien, a Gaara se lo llevaron sus hermanos y Kasumi… - Sasuke quedó en silencio por unos segundos.

\- ¿Qué pasó con Kasumi? – preguntó Naruto intrigado por el silencio de su compañero.

\- Se veía grave, ya Neji se la llevó al hospital.

Naruto no pudo contestar nada, sentía un nudo en la garganta.

Mientras tanto, Neji corría lo más rápido que podía; aunque ya sus piernas no daban más la preocupación por perderla era más fuerte que el dolor.

"¿Por qué lo hizo?, ¿Por qué se arriesgó de esa manera?", se preguntaba una y otra vez.

De pronto Hiashi, Ko, Hinata y Kiba aparecieron al lado de Neji.

\- Neji los hemos estado buscando por todos lados. – dijo Kiba.

\- ¡Oh no! – susurró Hinata muy preocupada, había utilizado el Byakugan con Kasumi.

Al ver la reacción de Hinata, Ko hizo lo mismo.

\- No puede ser. – dijo Ko con gran preocupación. – Ella está…

\- Neji, te encuentras débil, lo mejor es que me la des, yo la llevaré más rápido. – dijo Hiashi interrumpiendo a Ko, en realidad no solo quería ayudar a su sobrino, también quería impedir que Ko terminara esa frase.

\- No. – contestó Neji de manera seca y tajante.

\- Necesita ser atendida lo más rápido posible. – le insistió su tío. – Ya has hecho mucho.

Neji se detuvo y con gran pesar en su corazón le entregó a Kasumi, sabía que su tío tenía razón, él era más rápido.

Sin pensarlo Hiashi siguió el camino aumentando su velocidad.

\- Neji, deberías descansar un poco. – le dijo Ko. – Nosotros te podemos ayudar.

Pero Neji, no respondió, solo siguió su camino.


	7. Sacrificio

Mientras se alejaban del lugar de la batalla, Gaara sentía como si estuviera dejando una parte importante de su ser, una parte de su corazón, deseaba volver, detener a sus hermanos y regresar al lado de ella, sentía que lo necesitaba, sentía que tenía que estar con ella en ese momento, tenía tantas cosas que decirle, tantas cosas que agradecerle, pero sobre todo, necesitaba disculparse con ella, por su actitud, por su estupidez, por no haber confiado en su amistad y haberse dejado cegar por el odio, sin embargo, sabía que en ese momento era imposible, los perseguían por la traición hacia Konoha, no podía volver por el momento y menos tan débil.

También recordó la fuerza que sintió cuando vio que la atacaban, recordó cómo la sangre ardía en su interior, pero no por odio, como ya estaba acostumbrado, sino por algo diferente, entonces recordó cómo Naruto seguía luchando a pesar de lo débil y herido que se encontraba, "Suéltala", recordaba como le decía el rubio intentando salvar a su amiga, ¿era eso mismo lo que él sintió en el momento en que impidió que Kasumi fuera atacada, en el momento en que pudo controlar al Shukaku?

Si eso era así, entonces Naruto tenía razón, sí había otra forma de vivir, de ver el mundo, sin importar lo que hubiera en su interior su vida podía tener un objetivo diferente que le diera sentido a todo lo que lo rodeaba, ese objetivo era el ser apreciado, valorado por los demás, en ese momento comprendió muchas cosas y cómo su propia actitud lo alejaba de las personas, de sus hermanos.

\- Temari, Kankuro... - dijo con debilidad - Lo siento.

Ante esta disculpa, Kankuro y Temari solo se volvieron a ver muy desconcertados. El marionetista se preguntaba una y otra vez ¿qué había pasado en aquella batalla?, ¿qué hizo que Gaara actuara así?, mientras la rubia sentía gran necesidad por averiguar más de aquella niña, ¿cómo era posible que hubiera impactado tanto en la vida de Gaara?

Mientras los hermanos huían del lugar, Hiashi llegaba con Kasumi al hospital de la aldea, pudo observar el caos que había pero también notó que las batallas que habían iniciado ya habían concluido y ahora los ninjas eran atendidos en el hospital. En el momento en que Hiashi pidió ayuda a una enfermera, ella notó el estado de gravedad de Kasumi y solicitó atención de emergencia, colocándola en una camilla y llevándola a otra sala, sin antes hacerle algunas preguntas muy sencillas a Hiashi como el nombre de la joven y lo que había sucedido, sin embargo, él no pudo responder esta última pregunta, luego la enfermera le solicitó que aguardara en la sala de espera.

A los minutos llegaron Neji, Hinata, Ko y Kiba.

\- ¿Dónde está? - preguntó de inmediato Neji, quien entró al lugar corriendo.

\- Se la llevaron… a la sala de emergencias. – contestó su tío – Ahora solo queda esperar. Ko, por favor busca a Gai, él necesita saber lo que pasó.

Sin responder, Ko salió del lugar mientras en la sala había un silencio sepulcral. Neji estaba sentado, había recostado sus brazos en sus piernas, mientras cruzaba sus manos como si estuviera rezando, no podía dejar de mover su pie derecho, la ansiedad lo estaba volviendo loco.

\- ¡¿Dónde está?! ¿Dónde está mi bebé? – entró Gai casi gritando, corriendo y mirando a todos lados para encontrar a Kasumi, era seguido por Lee y Ko, este último los había encontrado en el pasillo de al lado, intentando ayudar en lo que podían a los demás pacientes.

\- Gai tranquilízate, estamos en un hospital no grites. – le contestó Hiashi acercándose, Neji solo se pudo tapar la cara con sus manos en señal de desesperación, además, quería ocultar las lágrimas que estaban a punto de brotar a sus mejillas, Lee se acercó a él nunca antes lo había visto tan afectado, Neji era un chico fuerte, rudo, nunca lo había visto mostrando algún sentimiento, por eso comprendió la gravedad de la situación, se sentó junto a Neji y guardó silencio.

\- ¿Dime dónde está? ¿Cómo está? ¿Qué pasó? – le preguntaba Gai a Hiashi muy afectado por la situación, dio unos pasos acercándose a Neji - ¿Fueron ellos verdad? ¿Fueron los ninjas de la arena? ¿Fue Gaara?

Pero Neji no le respondió, si lo hacía no podría sostener más el nudo en su garganta y empezaría a llorar.

\- No – Gai escuchó una voz atrás suyo, volvió a ver y vio a Sasuke, acababa de llegar al hospital con Sakura y Naruto quienes ya estaban siendo atendidos por las enfermeras, y venía acompañado por Kakashi.

\- Gaara la salvó, un ninja de la arena llegó al lugar a asesinar a Gaara, Kasumi intervino y luego… Gaara la salvó. – fue todo lo que pudo responder el pelinegro, no sabía cómo explicar todo lo que había sucedido, todo lo que ese ninja les había contado.

Gai no pudo responder nada, sintió un vuelco en su estómago, "Nunca debí dejarla sola, en el momento en que los ninjas de la arena llegaron nunca debí apartarme de ella", se culpaba una y otra vez. En silencio se sentó en uno de los sillones, con la mirada perdida en el vacío, quienes lo rodeaban solo pudieron mantener el silencio y esperaron a que alguien saliera a darles noticias sobre Kasumi.

Pudieron pasar unos diez minutos, pero para Gai y el resto era como si hubieran pasado diez horas. Neji escuchaba con fuerza el Tic Tac del reloj, poco a poco este sonido retumbaba en sus venas, estaba a punto de explotar, correr, buscarla.

\- Familiares de Kasumi. – dijo por fin una enfermera.

Todos sintieron que el tiempo se detenía, volvieron a ver a Gai, nadie quería dar el primer paso, ni siquiera Neji, debía ser él (la persona que la cuidó por tantos años) quien se acercara primero. Gai se levantó y empezó a caminar hacia la enfermera como en cámara lenta, los demás solo lo siguieron en silencio.

\- ¡Ay!, veo que son varios. – contestó ella. – Por favor, síganme.

Así lo hicieron, todos estaban muy extrañados, ¿a dónde se dirigían?, pronto llegaron a una gran puerta blanca, cuando Gai leyó el cartel que estaba sobre ella, sintió un gran temor, un temor que nunca antes había sentido y empezó a temblar, Kakashi solo pudo tocar su hombro para intentar tranquilizarlo.

"¿La oficina del líder del cuerpo médico de Konoha? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hacemos aquí?", pensaba Neji una y otra vez.

La enfermera abrió la puerta y los invitó a pasar, pronto vieron a una persona sentada en un escritorio.

\- Por favor, tomen asiento. – dijo el líder del cuerpo médico, sin embargo, ninguno lo hizo. – Veo que son varios, no creo que todos sean familiares de Kasumi.

\- Yo soy su familiar. – dijo Gai, con voz temblorosa. – Ellos… son amigos.

\- Está bien, iré directo al grano, los he llamado para informarles personalmente sobre la situación de la niña, es una situación… crítica.

Todos los presentes sintieron un vacío en su estómago.

\- Yo personalmente la atendí, pero, no pude hacer mucho, es un milagro que siga con vida, aunque… se encuentra en estado de coma.

\- ¿Estado de coma? – susurró Hinata, la verdad ella la creía muerta, cuando utilizó su Byakugan pudo observar que su red de chakra no fluía, no tenía chakra, estaba en cero.

Gai quien seguía de pie se desplomó sobre un asiento, su respiración empezó a agitarse.

\- Sobreexplotó su nivel de chakra, lo llevó a cero, sin embargo, parece que su cerebro reaccionó a tiempo y se desconectó para evitar que muriera. – Explicaba el médico. - Pero no pudo evitar que varios de sus puntos de chakra colapsaran por el sobreesfuerzo y ya no pueden hacer fluir chakra, es por eso que su sistema nervioso no puede reaccionar. Realmente el sacrificio que hizo, tuvo que ser por algo o alguien muy importante.

Los presentes guardaron silencio por varios segundo. Gai sabía que así era, aunque ese chico no fuera de su agrado, por lo que le hizo a Lee, por como actuaba, él sabía lo que significaba Gaara para la vida de Kasumi, el vínculo que tenían, y parecía que era ese vínculo el que mantenía con vida a Kasumi, el que hizo que Gaara reaccionara y cambiara la actitud con la que lo conoció, nunca se imaginó que Gaara la protegería.

\- Y ahora – preguntó Lee con gran temor. - ¿Qué sigue?

\- Lo siento mucho, no sabemos cuánto tiempo durará en este estado, o si… sobrevivirá, sinceramente la expectativa de vida, es del uno por ciento, en este momento en nuestra aldea, o en las aldeas aliadas no hay nadie con la capacidad de poder hacer algo para ayudarla.

Al escuchar esta última frase, Gai, Neji, incluso Lee, no pudieron resistir más y empezaron a llorar.

\- Lo siento mucho. - dijo el líder del cuerpo médico mientras salía de su oficina y los dejaba solos para que pudieran asimilar la noticia.

Pasaron los días, Gai se dedicaba por completo a motivar a Lee y acompañar la mayor parte del día y de la noche a Kasumi en el hospital, no volvió a preguntar nada más a Sasuke o a Neji sobre lo que había pasado, podía imaginárselo, y solo se culpaba una y otra vez, por haberla dejado, por no cuidarla como se lo prometió a su madre.

Neji también la visitaba todos los días y le suplicaba en un susurro una y otra vez que despertara, mientras acariciaba su mano, ya no podía negar que sentía algo por ella, algo mucho más profundo que una simple amistad, sentimientos que habían despertado desde que Gaara había aparecido en la aldea.

Mientras tanto, en otra aldea, Gaara se recuperaba de sus heridas, descubría el engaño de Orochimaru y cada noche veía las estrellas y le pedía una y otra vez a la luna que la protegiera, que no le hubiera sucedido nada malo en aquella batalla, que pronto lo llevara de nuevo a su lado; no se imaginaba la realidad.

Uno de los días en que Gai, Neji y Lee se encontraban en la habitación de Kasumi, entró Kakashi.

\- Imaginé que se encontrarían aquí. – dijo.

Sin embargo, nadie le respondió, Gai seguía sentado a su lado, mirándola, Neji seguía recostado en la pared que se encontraba al frente de la cama de Kasumi, con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados, Lee seguía mirando por la ventana.

Era una reacción que Kakashi esperaba.

\- Gai, se pondrá bien, ya lo verás.

\- Lleva días así, Kakashi, no ha dado ninguna señal. – le contestó Gai de la manera más amable que pudo, cuando en realidad deseaba gritarle que se largara, que no necesitaba su lástima, ya no quería más falsas esperanzas.

\- Pero, esta vez es diferente.

\- ¡Diferente! – decía Neji con una pequeña sonrisa sarcástica, él también se sentía culpable, fue él quien la descuidó, cuando se percató que no estaba era demasiado tarde.

\- Sí, diferente. – contestó Kakashi. – Porque Jiraiya y Naruto, están a punto de partir en una misión, para traer de vuelta a Lady Tsunade.

En ese momento, todos lo volvieron a ver, Lee y Neji con extrañeza no sabían quién era ella, pero Gai lo volvió a ver diferente a ellos.

\- ¿Es cierto? – le preguntó Gai.

\- Así es.

Y después de mucho tiempo, Gai volvió a sonreír, al fin llegaba a su vida una esperanza sincera y no solo para su niña adorada, sino también para Lee.

Las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, pero no por tristeza sino por alegría.

\- Gracias, gracias. – decía una y otra vez.

\- Sensei, disculpe, pero, ¿quién es Lady Tsunade? – preguntó Lee al ver la reacción de alegría de su maestro.

\- Es una de las mejores ninjas médico que hay sobre la Tierra, y esperamos que, muy pronto… la quinta Hokage. – contestó Kakashi mientras se retiraba de la habitación, había visto una nube extraña por la ventana y tenía un mal presentimiento, por lo que se retiró lo más rápido que pudo para ver qué sucedía en la aldea, no se imaginaba quienes acababan de llegar, sensación de la cual Gai también se había percatado.

Esa esperanza, aunque fuera pequeña, ayudó a que Gai, Neji y Lee, pudieran pasar sus días más tranquilos, ahora Gai no solo visitaba a Kasumi, también se daba una vuelta para ver cómo seguía Kakashi, quien se encontraba grave por su enfrentamiento contra Itachi.

Esperaron con ansiedad la llegada de Tsunade, hasta que por fin llegó el día.

Pronto llegó al hospital, atendió a Sasuke a Kakashi, y Gai la acosaba desesperadamente para que revisara a Lee y a Kasumi.

\- Nadie pensará mal de ti si renuncias a ser un shinobi. – le decía Tsunade a Lee

\- Sus heridas dejaron numerosos fragmentos de huesos incrustados en su columna es un milagro que aún pueda moverse.

\- Nadie más que yo intentará la operación, pero aún con mi habilidad el riesgo sería enorme, la probabilidad de éxito es… cincuenta por ciento a lo sumo y si fallamos… morirá.

Después de la noticia, Lee quedó muy impactado, devastado, ¿tendría que renunciar a su sueño? ¿Era eso lo que debía hacer?, ¿renunciar a todo por lo que tanto se esforzó?, se levantó, agarró su muleta y empezó a retirarse de la habitación, cuando estuvo a punto de cruzar la puerta, se detuvo.

\- Por favor… salve a Kasumi. – dijo y se retiró.

Esas últimas palabras hicieron que Gai no le reclamara nada a Tsunade y solo le pidió que lo acompañara a la habitación de Kasumi, luego hablaría con ella.

Tsunade se sentó al lado de Kasumi y colocó sus manos sobre ella para analizar la situación.

\- Puedo hacer que salga del coma. – dijo. – Pero, lo siento Gai, ella no tiene posibilidad de volver a ser una kunoichi.

Gai sintió que su mundo se detenía dos de sus alumnos, dos de sus seres más queridos…

\- Puedo reestablecer sus puntos de chakra colapsados, pero no al cien por ciento, a partir de ahora, por el sacrificio que ella hizo… apenas funcionarán para hacer fluir chakra vital, no podrá utilizar ese chakra para combate, ya que ese esfuerzo haría que los puntos no colapsaran de nuevo, sino que… explotarían, y entonces… sí moriría.

Gai se recostó a la pared y empezó a llorar.


	8. Lazos entre hermanos y la leyenda de

**Capítulo 8. Lazos entre hermanos y la leyenda de la flor de la sacerdotisa.**

Temari, Kankuro y Gaara estaban llegando de una misión, era la segunda que hacían después del incidente en Konoha.

Gaara ahora intentaba mejorar los lazos con sus hermanos, aunque era muy difícil para él, llevaba seis años reprimiendo sentimientos y habilidades sociales, por lo que retomarlas así nada más se le complicaba.

A pesar de que seguía siendo un chico serio ya no era grosero con ellos, los escuchaba, tomaba en cuenta sus opiniones durante las misiones y los defendía cuando era necesario, además, intentaba desayunar, almorzar y cenar con ellos.

Aunque al inicio era un poco incómodo, poco a poco Temari y Kankuro se fueron acostumbrando; de vez en cuando Gaara los miraba mientras entrenaban, él no se involucraba en esos entrenamientos porque sabía que, en el fondo, ellos aún le temían.

Para Kankuro y Temari el cambio que estaba teniendo su hermano era muy extraño, sin embargo, comprendían que algo había sucedido en Konoha, algo que hizo que Gaara entendiera que podía ser algo más que un monstruo y que por eso hacía ese esfuerzo de relacionarse con ellos.

Pero, para Temari la situación iba más allá, todos esos cambios que estaba teniendo su hermano menor la involucraban aún más a ella. Aunque tenían una persona encargada de limpiar y cocinarles (por ser hijos del anterior Kazekage) a Temari de vez en cuando le gustaba cocinar y ahora lo hacía también para Gaara y no solo para Kankuro, le curaba sus heridas y no solo a Kankuro, lo atendía y no solo a Kankuro, estaba pendiente de él y no solo de Kankuro.

Recordaba cómo por ser la mayor siempre cuidó de Kankuro, lo defendió en muchas situaciones, ocultó sus travesuras ante su padre, jugaron juntos, lloraron juntos, rieron juntos y discutieron muchas veces; eso era lo bonito de tener un hermano con quien compartir y ella disfrutó mucho su infancia con Kankuro, pero… ¿qué había hecho con Gaara?, lo abandonó y lo apartó de su vida, eso la hacía sentir culpable muy culpable; si tan solo ella lo hubiera apoyado, talvez él no se hubiera convertido en el monstruo que Sunagakure quería que fuera, ¿cómo era posible que Kasumi hubiera hecho más por su hermanito que ella?

Entraron a su casa y Kankuro se desplomó exhausto en el sillón, Gaara lo miró.

\- Ya estás de vago de nuevo, sube de inmediato y date un baño, ¡cochino!. – le gritó Temari, mientras señalaba las escaleras.

\- Ya estás de pesada de nuevo.

Temari apretó fuerte los puños, estaba empezando a molestarse por la actitud irresponsable de su hermano.

\- ¡Ay!, cuidado, que te vas a envejecer más rápido por amargada. – decía Kankuro a su hermana, luego la miró y ella había cerrado los ojos y apretaba fuertemente los dientes.

\- No te lo repetiré. – le dijo Temari volviéndolo a ver con una mirada que espantaría al mismo Shukaku.

Gaara observaba con atención esa interacción entre sus hermanos, para él era curioso, distinto, nunca había compartido con ellos, a pesar de que peleaban se notaba el cariño que había entre ellos.

Luego Gaara subió las escaleras y se dio un baño, después subió al techo de la enorme casa, como era su costumbre. Desde ahí podía ver toda la aldea, miró al cielo, estaba a punto de atardecer y le gustaba ver cómo su vieja amiga aparecía en el cielo una vez que el sol se ocultaba en el horizonte, aparecía grande, magnífica, iluminando la oscuridad de la noche.

Mientras miraba una nube, volvió a recordar aquella imagen que lo atormentaba todos los días una y otra vez; veía cómo Kasumi se interponía entre él y Naruto, cómo Kasumi lo salvaba del ninja de la arena, cómo se desplomaba inconsciente en el suelo.

Cada vez que recordaba eso sentía una presión en su pecho pero no sabía qué era, apenas estaba empezando a experimentar muchos sentimientos que antes desconocía y no era capaz de describirlos; cerró los ojos y los puños fuertemente.

\- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntaba una voz atrás suyo, él sabía quién era, por eso solo asintió con su cabeza.

\- Es por ella, ¿verdad?, ¿estás preocupado por Kasumi?

"¿Preocupación?, ¿es eso lo que siento?", pensaba Gaara mientras veía sus manos.

\- Gaara… yo… siempre quise hacerte una pregunta, ¿puedo?

El pelirojo la miró extrañado, no sabía si decirle que sí o no, a pesar de que intentaba relacionarse más con ellos, nunca había conversado de aquella manera tan directa con alguien, no al menos desde hacía seis años.

Ella lo miraba con firmeza, seguridad, pero sus ojos verdeazulados mostraban que en su interior tenía miedo, pero no era el miedo con que todos siempre lo miraban, tenía miedo a otra cosa, no a él.

Gaara solo la miró, no le respondió, ella se acercó y se sentó a su lado.

\- ¿Cómo… cómo la conociste? – le dijo ella mirando al cielo. - ¿cómo conociste a Kasumi?

Gaara mostró gran asombro ante esa pregunta, no se la esperaba. Temari temía que la pregunta fuese muy imprudente, sin embargo, sintió un gran alivio en su interior al hacerla, al fin podría demostrarle a Kasumi que no le temía más a su hermanito, que no era tan mala hermana.

Gaara bajó la mirada con tristeza y cerró los ojos.

Temari comprendió que no le respondería por lo que apoyó sus manos en el techo para ponerse de pie y retirarse.

\- Hace seis años, - dijo Gaara, antes de que su hermana se levantara– hace seis años la conocí.

Temari lo miró con sorpresa nunca esperó que su hermano le contestara, en realidad solo quería hacerle la pregunta, quitarse un peso de encima.

Gaara respiró profundo, era algo incómodo para él, pero quería demostrarle que confiaba en ella.

\- Una tarde intenté acercarme a unos niños y como siempre sucedía se alejaron de mí, ya estaba acostumbrado a la soledad, pero, apenas era un niño y me dolía, entonces, ella apareció – Contaba Gaara, un poco rápido como si quisiera que aquel momento se acabara pronto, aún tenía los ojos cerrados como si recordara cada momento; sin darse, cuenta una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

Temari se percató de esa pequeña sonrisa, nunca antes lo había visto sonreír, esa sonrisa fue un golpe duro para ella, talvez Kasumi tenía razón, nunca se lo insinuó directamente, pero la vez que se cruzaron después de los preliminares y ella intentó preguntarle sobre su relación con Gaara, Kasumi le devolvió la pregunta, "¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a él?", recordaba Temari que le decía, "Yo sé por qué le tienen miedo".

Después de todo lo que sucedió en Konoha, Temari recordaba esas palabras con dolor, era cierto, había sido una mala hermana, ¿cómo pudo temerle a su hermanito? ¿Cómo pudo dejarlo enfrentarse solo al odio que la aldea le tenía? ¿Cómo pudo dejar envolverse en ese temor?

\- Me sonrió y me aceptó en su vida. – Continuó Gaara. – Esos fueron los momentos más felices de mi vida, al fin tenía una amiga.

\- Pero, si era tu amiga, ¿por qué cuando estábamos en Konoha querías matarla?, se notaba cómo cada célula de tu cuerpo la odiaba. – Preguntó Temari sin pensarlo.

Gaara abrió los ojos y levantó la vista, vio cómo el sol empezaba a ocultarse, pronto saldría la luna, para él no era fácil contar estas cosas, nunca había contado nada sobre su vida sobre sus sentimientos, ni siquiera él entendía muchas veces cómo se sentía.

Temari se percató que lo que había dicho había sido muy imprudente, se llevó de inmediato su puño a la boca y estaba a punto de disculparse con Gaara.

\- Por mi culpa ella y sus padres fueron desterrados de la aldea. – dijo Gaara con tristeza en su tono de voz, Temari lo miró desconcertada. – Les pidieron que se alejaran de mí y ellos se negaron… se negaron... Sin embargo, de eso me enteré hace unos días en la batalla de Konoha, yo creía que ella se había alejado de mí por ser un monstruo, creía que me traicionó, que me abandonó y, me dejé llevar por el odio y la sed de venganza.

La mirada de Temari cambió a una admiración total, ellos fueron capaces de sacrificarse de aquella manera, y ella… ella nunca hizo nada por él, Entonces, una lágrima cayó a la mejilla de la rubia, sentía gran tristeza, culpa.

Gaara se percató de eso y la miró muy extrañado, ¿por qué lloraba?, ¿había dicho algo malo?, tanto que se había esforzado por mejorar la relación con ella al punto que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por contarle sobre su vida, y ahora la hacía llorar, ¿qué había hecho?

\- Gaara… yo… - decía Temari secándose las lágrimas, intentaba comportarse como una mujer fuerte a pesar de que sentía que su corazón se encogía. – Por favor, perdóname.

Gaara no entendía a qué se refería, ¿por qué le pedía perdón?

\- Yo era tu hermana, yo debí acompañarte, yo te abandoné cuando más me necesitabas, por favor perdóname.

Eso era algo que él nunca había pensado, sin embargo, ya no importaba, no había sido la única que se había dejado llevar por el temor que se había impuesto en la aldea, sin embargo, no supo cómo expresárselo, solo la miró, volvió a ver a la aldea y asintió con su cabeza.

Temari comprendía lo que Gaara le quería decir con ese gesto y le sonrió.

\- Gracias. – le dijo la rubia tocándole el hombro mientras le sonreía, lo que hizo que Gaara la mirara, vio su sonrisa y sintió algo cálido en su interior.

Mientras tanto en Konoha, Tsunade y Shizune habían salido de la habitación de Kasumi, dejando solo a Gai para que asimilara la noticia, a los pocos minutos entraron Neji y Lee, cuando vieron la expresión de Gai y cómo lloraba, entendieron la situación y prefirieron guardar silencio.

\- La puede sacar del coma. – dijo Gai después de unos minutos mientras intentaba tranquilizarse.

\- Sensei, eso es una excelente noticia. – dijo Lee quien al menos se alegraba de que ella iba a estar bien, aunque aún recordaba las palabras que Tsunade le había dicho sobre su operación.

\- Pero… - continuó Gai. – No volverá a ser una Kunoichi.

El impacto de la noticia hizo que Lee se sentara y recostara en una silla de la habitación, mientras Neji miraba a Gai aturdido.

\- ¿Cómo? – preguntó Neji.

\- Puede reestablecer sus puntos de chakra, pero, por el daño que recibieron, esos puntos apenas podrán hacer fluir chakra vital, si hace un esfuerzo por pelear en esas condiciones podría morir, porque sus puntos de chakra no lo soportarían y… explotarían.

Las lágrimas cayeron en las mejillas de Neji, aunque intentaba hacerse el fuerte durante todo este tiempo, no pudo soportar más la presión.

"Yo quiero ser una kunoichi fuerte, la más fuerte de todas, para honrar la memoria de mis padres y nunca me rendiré, ese es mi camino ninja", recordaba Neji, eso era lo primero que Kasumi había dicho el primer día que se conocieron, el día que conformaron el equipo Gai y se estaban presentando.

Luego se acercó donde Kasumi y le acarició el cabello.

\- Es mi culpa. – dijo – Yo le prometí que la protegería y me descuidé... es mi culpa. – decía mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza y frustración.

Esas palabras hicieron reaccionar a Gai, miró a Neji con gran sorpresa y se percató que tenía que ser fuerte, él era el sensei, él tenía que ser el ejemplo, tenía que mantenerse sereno frente a ellos dos y también cuando Kasumi despertará.

\- Neji – le dijo Gai mientras se acercaba a él y ponía la mano en su hombro. – Nunca, escúchame bien, nunca, vuelvas a repetir algo así.

Neji lo miró muy confundido.

\- Lo que pasó nunca será tu culpa, gracias a ti ella llegó a tiempo al hospital a pesar de que no tenías fuerza, gracias a ti ella sigue con vida. – le dijo Gai. – Cuando ella despierte necesitará nuestro apoyo, tenemos que ser fuertes.

\- Lee, - continuó diciendo Gai mientras se acercaba a su alumno, - al menos tú tienes una esperanza de recuperarte, eso la alegrará mucho.

Shizune entró a la habitación.

\- Disculpen ya todo está listo en la sala de restauración de chakra, tenemos que llevar a Kasumi, Lady Tsunade guiará el proceso y estará acompañada de cuatro de los mejores médicos ninjas de la aldea, no tienen de qué preocuparse.

Pusieron a Kasumi en una camilla y la acompañaron hacia la sala, Tsunade los esperaba en la entrada.

\- Por favor. – les dijo Gai a Lee y Neji cuando vio a Tsunade. – Aguarden en la sala de espera.

Así lo hicieron, Gai se acercó a Tsunade.

\- Cuando despierte necesitará que alguien le diga de inmediato la verdad. – le dijo Tsunade a Gai, este no le respondió solo bajó la mirada. - No podemos arriesgarnos a que intente hacer algún jutsu, ¿Se lo dirá usted o quiere que se lo diga yo?

\- Yo, pero… ¡por favor! – le dijo Gai con desesperación y lágrimas en sus ojos. – Dígame que sí hay alguna esperanza, aunque sea mínima, no me deje tener que darle esta noticia sin darle ninguna esperanza.

Tsunade miró a Shizune, quien negaba con la cabeza.

\- Lo siento. – contestó Tsunade, mientras le daba la espalda a Gai, pero este sostuvo su mano para detenerla y se inclinó frente a ella.

\- Por favor. – continuó suplicándole. – Aunque sea mínima, lejana.

\- ¿Por qué esto es tan importante? – renegó Tsunade. – Muchas personas viven felices sin ser shinobis, no entiendo tu insistencia.

\- Es que… - contestó Gai. – El ser shinobi es lo más importante para ella.

\- Pero, ¿por qué?

\- Porque es la manera en que desea honrar a sus padres.

Tsunade se le quedó mirando muy pensativa, esa frase se le clavó en su memoria "honrar a sus padres", sintió un escalofrío subir por su columna vertebral y cerró los ojos.

\- Está bien.

\- Lady Tsunade, no. – repuso Shizune, pero fue detenida por una mirada penetrante de Tsunade.

\- Hay una esperanza, pero la verdad es más que mínima, casi imposible.

\- ¿A qué se refiere lady Tsunade? – preguntó Gai esperanzado

\- No te puedo decir que sea una esperanza, en realidad es una leyenda, ni siquiera sabemos si es real o no.

\- No importa. – le dijo Gai.

\- Entre los ninjas médicos y, algunos ninjas, siempre ha existido una leyenda extraordinaria, la flor de la sacerdotisa, ¿la ha escuchado?

\- No. – le contestó Gai intrigado y con una esperanza en su corazón, aunque fuese una leyenda, era una esperanza.

\- Hace muchísimos años, al sur de la aldea, en la montaña de la catarata de hielo, en la colina de la montaña había un pequeño pueblo donde vivía una sacerdotisa junto con su familia y los aldeanos, a quienes ella protegía. Un día llegó a la aldea un ninja muy poderoso y oscuro, quería apoderarse de la montaña había escuchado una historia sobre que la catarata de la montaña le otorgaba gran poder a quien bebiera de la parte más cristalina de sus aguas, sin embargo, los aldeanos y la sacerdotisa sabían que era mentira, pero el ninja no les creyó. Empezó una gran batalla entre la sacerdotisa y este ninja, a pesar de ser una batalla difícil, la sacerdotisa iba ganando, al ver esto y al entender que no ganaría el ninja decidió destruir todo lo que los rodeaba como venganza, por lo que utilizaría un poderoso jutsu de auto-destrucción, no le importaba morir pero no quería irse solo, la sacerdotisa al percatarse de esto, utilizó un jutsu que llevaría su chakra a cero, pero a ella tampoco le importaba morir, solo quería salvar a los aldeanos; con ese jutsu su chakra se convirtió en esferas protectoras que cubrieron a cada aldeano, además, utilizó un justu prohibido para devolverle la vida a los aldeanos que habían muerto en la pelea, todo esto a costa de su propia vida.

Gai la miraba con gran curiosidad.

\- El ninja murió en vano, no pudo cumplir con su objetivo final, el de acabar con aquella pequeña aldea, pero la sacerdotisa también murió y los aldeanos, con gran pesar en su corazón, la llevaron a la parte más alta de la montaña y a la par de donde nacía la catarata le dieron santa sepultura, luego, se marcharon de esa montaña, ya que si aquel rumor falso sobre los poderes de la catarata seguía circulando pronto volverían más personas a querer poseer esas aguas. Cuenta le leyenda que un año después uno de los hermanos de la sacerdotisa volvió al lugar para hacer una ceremonia de recuerdo y homenaje, tradición de esa aldea, cuando el hermano llegó al lugar donde estaba enterrada la sacerdotisa, lo encontró llenó de unas flores hermosas que nunca antes había visto, sintió un viento rozar su cara y escuchó la voz de su hermana que le decía, "llévatelas", y así lo hizo, no sin antes realizar la ceremonia.

\- ¿Esa es la flor de la sacerdotisa? – preguntó Gai.

\- Así es. – continuó Tsunade. – No tardó mucho para que la familia de la sacerdotisa descubriera los poderes de la flor, poderes increíbles, podía reestablecer el chakra de las personas, podía sanar enfermos, podía devolverle la vida a los ninjas que en una pelea agotaban su ckakra, siempre y cuando la flor fuera suministrada de inmediato. Sin embargo, un gran poder trae grandes responsabilidades y en ocasiones grandes problemas, este poder empezó a traer discusiones en la familia, algunos querían hacerse de mucho dinero a través de esta flor, otros decían que era un milagro de la sacerdotisa, que después de la muerte quería seguir protegiéndolos y que ese milagro debía ser respetado, a la sacerdotisa nunca le había gustado hacerse de riquezas a costa de algo que podría ayudar al mundo. Esa discusión llevó a una gran pelea entre la familia, ocasionando que… empezaran a asesinarse entre sí, lastimosamente ganaron los que querían hacerse ricos a costa de la flor, sin embargo, la sed de dinero los cegó y de nuevo empezaron a asesinarse entre ellos, porque si solo quedaba uno todo el dinero que podía ganar con la flor sería únicamente de él y no tendría que compartirlo. La leyenda dice que la sacerdotisa miraba todo desde el cielo con gran tristeza, aquella flor que ella había creado a partir de su ser y sacrificio para ayudar a la humanidad, había destruido a su propia familia.

\- ¿Y qué pasó después? – preguntó Gai

\- El hermano que había quedado empezó a vender un brebaje creado con la flor, por supuesto de inmediato obtuvo grandes riquezas, nadie sabía de dónde había obtenido la flor, guardaba este secreto con gran cautela, por eso una mujer hermosa, inteligente e interesada conquistó su corazón y lo convenció de que le contara de dónde obtenía aquella extraña flor, y lo logró, una vez que obtuvo el secreto que tanto deseaba envenenó al hermano de la sacerdotisa y se reencontró con su amante, ambos se dirigieron juntos a aquella montaña y encontraron las flores, pero, se llevaron la sorpresa de que todas estaban marchitas, habían muerto. Mientras maldecían su mala suerte y buscaban la manera de descubrir cómo hacer que las flores volvieran a crecer, el fantasma de la sacerdotisa apareció, "La flor que debía traer esperanza y alegría al mundo, solo ha traído muerte, egoísmo y tristeza, ustedes seres de corazón impuro nunca podrán obtener esta flor, a partir de ahora solo crecerá una vez al año, con la luz del primer sol de primavera, y solo podrá acceder a ella aquellos con las intenciones más puras", les dijo la sacerdotisa mientras acababa con la vida de la mujer y el hombre huía del lugar. Después de ahí, la leyenda se corrió rápidamente de pueblo en pueblo, dicen que muchos han intentado buscar la flor, pero nadie nunca ha regresado de aquella montaña.

\- ¿Por eso es que dicen que esa montaña está maldita y nadie se atreve a acercarse a ella? – preguntó Neji, quien se había quedado escondido atrás de una pared escuchando todo, junto con Lee.

\- ¡¿Neji?! – dijo Gai muy sorprendido y molesto, si había escuchado aquella historia iría por la flor arriesgando su vida. – Les dije que aguardaran en la sala de espera.

\- Lo siento sensei. – contestaba Lee culpable de desobedecer a su maestro, pero cuando se percató de que Neji se quedaba escondido él no pudo evitar hacer lo mismo.

\- Así es. – contestó Tsunade sobre la pregunta de Neji. – Con el tiempo la leyenda se desvaneció y solo quedó la parte de la "montaña maldita", con el objetivo de que las personas no intentaran seguir buscando la flor y no siguieran muriendo, sin embargo, entre algunos médicos ninjas la leyenda aún se conoce. Siempre consideré que era un cuento, una simple leyenda, pero…

\- Lady Tsunade, no, por favor. – la volvió a interrumpir Shizune, Tsunade solo la miró con tristeza, sabía que lo que estaba contando ocasionaría que ellos fueran a buscar la flor, pero, el objetivo de ellos era un objetivo puro, salvar a una persona que amaban, aunque también había escuchado hablar de muchas personas que fueron a la montaña con esas mismas intenciones, esas intenciones puras de salvar a un ser querido, y jamás regresaron.

\- ¿Pero qué? – preguntó Neji.

\- En uno de mis viajes, conocí a un viejo ninja médico, conversamos, reímos, nos hicimos amigos y bebimos, bebimos mucho, cuando ya estaba muy alcoholizado, empezó a contarme un montón de cosas secretas de su vida, cosas que pueden asustar a cualquiera, no era muy buena persona que digamos, luego me contó sobre la flor de la sacerdotisa, y me contó que él había conocido a un hombre que había subido a la montaña tan solo cinco años atrás de ese momento y que había encontrado la flor, necesitaba salvar a su hijo recién nacido estaba a punto de morir por una enfermedad mortal, la madre del bebé había muerto cuando este nació y el hombre le había prometido a su esposa, en su lecho de muerte, proteger al pequeño, y así lo hizo, se supone que la sacerdotiza le dio la flor. Por supuesto, el hombre estaba alcoholizado y es muy difícil creerle a alguien en ese estado.

Gai solo guardaba silencio, ¿cómo iba a detener a Neji?, no podía permitir que se arriesgara de aquella manera.

\- Gai sensei. – dijo Neji. – Sé lo que está pensando y de una vez le advierto que no podrá detenerme, iré por esa flor quiera o no y usted lo sabe muy bien.

Gai guardó silencio por algunos segundos, tenía que pensar muy bien lo que le contestaría.

\- Lo sé, y yo iré contigo. – fue todo lo que pudo decir.

\- Lady Tsunade. – continuó Neji. – Por favor, como quinta Hokage autoríceme esta misión.

Aunque Tsunade se negara de todos modos iría, aunque eso lo convirtiese en un ninja renegado, y todos los que estaban en esa habitación lo sabían.

Tsunade lo miró, podía notar lo importante que era esta situación para aquel joven, la firmeza con la que decía aquellas palabras.

\- Eso luego lo pensaré, aunque talvez deberías pedirle autorización a alguien más. – dijo la futura Hokage mirando la puerta de la sala donde se encontraba Kasumi. Luego se dirigió a ese lugar.

Todos comprendieron ese gesto, era cierto, Kasumi se negaría por completo, ¿qué iban a hacer?, ¿mentirle?, ¿ocultarle la verdad?


	9. Amigos

**Capítulo 9. Amigos**

\- Lady Tsunade. – continuó Neji. – Por favor, como quinta Hokage autoríceme esta misión.

\- Eso luego lo pensaré, aunque talvez deberías pedirle autorización a alguien más. – dijo la futura Hokage mirando la puerta de la sala donde se encontraba Kasumi, luego se dirigió a ese lugar.

Todos comprendieron ese gesto.

\- Es cierto. – dijo Lee. – Kasumi nunca aceptará que arriesguen su vida yendo a esa misión, ¿qué van a hacer?, ¿mentirle?, ¿ocultarle la verdad?

"¿Mentirle?", pensaba Gai, él nunca le había mentido y ¿si se delataba mientras lo hacía?, no era bueno para ese tipo de cosas.

\- No. – dijo Neji con firmeza después de algunos segundos de silencio. – Le diremos toda la verdad y aunque se niegue igual iré, tendrá que aceptarlo tarde o temprano.

\- Tienes razón Neji. – dijo Gai. – Es mejor decirle toda la verdad nosotros mismos a que se entere por otros medios.

Esperaron por al menos una hora, hasta que por fin se abrió la puerta de la sala y vieron cómo cuatro ninjas traían a Kasumi en una camilla, Tsunade y Shizune venían atrás de ellos.

El suspenso llenaba la habitación y los paralizaba, no se movían, solo esperaban, de pronto Tsunade los miró y sonrió, lograron entender que todo había salido bien.

Gai se acercó a la camilla y la pudo ver, su corazón dio un vuelco de alegría, ahí estaba ella, sonriente, comiéndose un melocotón desesperadamente.

\- Tío… Gai. – dijo entre mordiscos y sentándose en la camilla con ayuda de un médico.

Cuando volvió a escuchar su voz después de varias semanas no pudo evitarlo más, su cuerpo le temblaba y se lanzó a abrazarla mientras lloraba.

\- Tío… Gai… me lastimas. – le decía casi sin aire.

\- Mi pequeña. – decía Gai con una alegría incomparable mientras le besaba la frente en repetidas ocasiones.

Luego Kasumi pudo ver a sus compañeros, Lee tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas mientras se apoyaba en su muleta, Neji como siempre estaba ahí, serio. Ella les sonrió y extendió se mano para que se acercaran.

Lee con dificultad pero lo más rápido que pudo se acercó y la abrazó con fuerza, mientras lloraba junto con su sensei.

Neji solo le sonrió, se acercó, y acarició su mano.

\- Bueno, bueno, denle un poco de espacio, viene saliendo de un coma, necesita comer y reposo. – decía Tsunade mientras los apartaba con fuerza y hacía una señal a los médicos para que la llevaran a la habitación, mientras Neji y Lee los seguían.

\- Lady Tsunade. – decía Gai mientras sostenía su mano y se inclinaba. – Muchas gracias, muchas gracias.

Gai no podía ocultar su alegría, no podía parar de llorar y reír al mismo tiempo.

\- No hay de que, - le contestó, - pero ahora viene lo más difícil.

Gai solo inclinó su cabeza en reverencia y se retiró a la habitación de Kasumi.

\- Mi Lady, - dijo Shizune, - ¿Por qué lo hizo?, ¿por qué les contó esa historia sabiendo que irían a buscar la flor en una misión casi suicida?

\- Porque valía la pena. – le contestó sin mirarla, sabía que tarde o temprano le haría esa pregunta

\- No entiendo.

\- "Honrar a sus padres" – repitió la Hokage casi en un susurro. - Shizune ¿sabes la verdadera razón por la que acepté ser Hokage?

\- ¿Por el sueño de Naruto?

\- Sí, pero, es algo más, esas ganas tan intensas de ser Hokage y cumplir con esa promesa, me hicieron comprender que el sueño de Nawaki y Dan seguía vivo, y que yo también podía mantener vivo ese sueño.

\- ¿Usted?, ¿cómo?

\- Siendo Hokage, de esa manera podría honrar la memoria de Nawaki y Dan y proteger la aldea que tanto amaron. – respondió Tsunade con gran firmeza.

Shizune solo le respondió con una sonrisa y se dirigieron a continuar con otras diligencias que tenían pendientes.

Gai, Neji y Lee llegaban a la habitación de Kasumi y le agradecían a los médicos que la llevaron hasta ahí y participaron en su recuperación, de inmediato, una enfermera entró con comida.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes? – le preguntaba Gai.

\- Bien – le contestaba Kasumi mientras comía. - ¿Qué pasó?

De pronto dejó de comer y empezó a recordar lo que había pasado, quedó paralizada.

\- ¿Y Gaara? – preguntó de inmediato con miedo a la respuesta.

Neji y Lee intercambiaron miradas.

\- No sé cómo estará. – contestó Neji con frialdad. – sus hermanos se lo llevaron para que fuera atendido, imagino que a su aldea.

\- Pero, ¿qué pasó con el ninja de la arena que lo atacaba? – preguntó Kasumi un poco desesperada.

\- Cálmate. – le decía Gai.

\- ¡Cuéntamelo todo, Neji! – le dijo con un tono exigente.

\- Por favor. – concluyó bajando el tono de voz cuando se percató de lo desesperada que estaba.

Gai volvió a ver a su alumno, Neji respiró profundo, le molestaba recordar el momento en que Gaara intervino y la salvó y no él.

\- Bueno… - dijo el joven. – No sé con exactitud lo que pasó, solo sé que cuando yo estaba a punto de llegar el ninja estaba atacando a Gaara y pues… tú… lo protegiste dejando tu chakra en cero y quedaste inconsciente, pensé... pensé que habías muerto.

Neji dijo esta última frase con gran tristeza y casi en un susurro, dejando la habitación en silencio.

\- ¿Y luego? – preguntó Kasumi.

\- El ninja se enojó y utilizó un jutsu para atacarte y asegurarse de que no volvieras a despertar, entonces…

\- ¿Entonces qué? – insistía Kasumi.

\- Gaara se levantó, transformó la mitad de su cuerpo en un monstruo como de arena y te protegió. – dijo Neji casi cortante.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – preguntó una asombrada Kasumi.

\- Gaara te protegió. – repitió el joven.

Kasumi sentía que su corazón latía rápidamente, no podía creer lo que acaba de escuchar, después del odio que Gaara sentía por ella, él ¿la protegió?

Volvió a ver a su tío Gai con gran alegría.

\- Me protegió, lo hizo. – dijo Kasumi con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Gai solo le respondió con una sonrisa fingida y Kasumi siguió comiendo.

Los tres hombres de la habitación intercambiaban miradas nerviosas, tenían que contarle todo sobre su condición y sobre la flor lo antes posible, antes de que en un descuido se le ocurriera hacer algún jutsu.

Kasumi continuó comiendo mientras conversaban.

\- Lee, ¿a ti también te revisó Lady Tsunade? – preguntó Kasumi, mientras terminaba de comer y dejaba su plato en la mesita de noche.

\- Sí… así fue. – dijo Lee con tristeza.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

Lee respiró profundo mientras Gai bajaba la mirada.

\- Me puede ayudar con una operación, pero…

\- ¿Pero qué?

\- Es una operación muy riesgosa la probabilidad de que muera en la operación es del cincuenta por ciento, Tsunade me recomienda que abandone el sueño de ser shinobi.

Kasumi ahogó un grito llevando sus manos a la boca.

\- No es cierto. – se negó a aceptar lo que acababa de oír, pero la mirada triste de Gai y Lee, le hicieron comprender la realidad.

Kasumi miró al cielo a través de la ventana, ya estaba atardeciendo. Pensó muy bien lo que le contestaría a su casi hermano.

\- ¿Vas a renunciar a tu sueño? - le preguntó Kasumi después de algunos segundos.

\- Tengo miedo. – decía Lee cerrando los ojos y apretando los puños con fuerzas, las lágrimas empezaban a caer en sus mejillas.

Kasumi volvió a guardar silencio por algunos segundos.

\- Lee – dijo – no soy quien para decirte qué hacer o qué no hacer, esa es tu decisión, pero… ese siempre ha sido tu sueño, te has esforzado tanto para convertirte en lo que hoy eres, un shinobi con gran talento, sea cual sea tu decisión, yo, nosotros, siempre te apoyaremos, si decides operarte nosotros estaremos ahí, contigo, luchando segundo a segundo contigo, si decides no realizarte la operación también te apoyaremos, talvez, deberías analizar cómo sería tu vida después de tomar una u otra decisión.

Lee se acercó a ella con ayuda de Gai, la abrazó y lloró por su situación como no lo había hecho hasta ese momento, no había tenido la oportunidad de desahogarse con todo lo que había sucedido.

Neji y Gai se volvieron a ver, era el momento perfecto para decirle lo que estaban planeando hacer, después de ese discurso motivador para Lee, no podía negarse.

Kasumi – dijo Gai una vez que Lee se tranquilizó – hay algo que tenemos que contarte.

Kasumi solo los miró extrañada, el tono de voz de Gai no era el alegre que siempre le conocía, era serio, pocas veces lo había oído de aquella manera.

\- Verás Kasumi, - continuó su tío – cuando intentaste proteger a Gaara, bueno, yo sé lo importante que es él para ti, pero… en ese momento llevaste tu chakra a cero, ¿sabes lo que eso significa verdad?

\- Sí… debí haber muerto.

\- Pero eso no pasó, fue un milagro. – contestó de inmediato Lee.

\- Sí lo fue – continuó Gai, - verás eso no ocurrió porque tu cerebro reaccionó a tiempo y se desconectó para evitar que murieras, sin embargo, algunos de tus puntos de chakra colapsaron y por eso entraste en estado de coma.

\- ¿A qué te refieres con que colapsaron?

\- Colapsaron, ya no podían hacer fluir chakra, fue un daño… grave, muy grave.

Kasumi lo miró muy extrañada sentía un hueco en su estómago, ¿qué era lo que realmente su tío quería decirle?

\- Y aunque Lady Tsunade pudo reestablecerlos, no pudo…

\- ¿Qué? – preguntaba Kasumi, sentía que el mundo se le estaba cayendo encima. - ¿No pudo qué?

\- Tus puntos de chakra solo pueden hacer fluir chakra vital, no para jutsus.

\- No entiendo.

\- En teoría, ya no puedes ser más una kunoichi, si intentas hacer algún jutsu... morirás.

Kasumi se llevó de inmediato su mano hacia el pecho, sentía una gran presión en su corazón, su respiración empezó a agitarse y con la otra mano sostenía fuerte la sábana que la rodeaba. Al menos Lee tenía una esperanza, pero para ella se había acabado, no podría cumplir su sueño, su camino ninja, honrar a sus padres.

\- Kasumi – dijo de inmediato Lee. – Tranquila.

\- No te preocupes, - le dijo Gai – hay una esperanza.

Kasumi dejó de sostener con fuerza la sábana y lo miró extrañada.

\- Sí – dijo Neji – hay una flor, la flor de la sacerdotisa puede ayudarte, y nosotros haremos todo lo que esté en nuestras manos para traer esa flor.

\- ¿La flor de la sacerdotisa?

Neji le contó la historia, cuando terminó Kasumi se rió de manera sarcástica.

\- Solo ustedes creen que permitiré que hagan semejante locura. – dijo Kasumi enojada.

\- No te estamos preguntando, - dijo Neji molesto – simplemente te estamos informando lo que vamos a hacer, te guste o no.

\- Neji, por favor. – dijo Lee tranquilizándolo – Mira Kasumi, sé que es arriesgado pero debes entender lo importante que eres para nosotros, y así como intentaste motivarme para seguir con mi sueño a pesar del temor que siento, debes entender que nosotros sabemos lo que significa ser una kunoichi para ti y haremos todo lo que esté en nuestras manos para que cumplas tu sueño, no sabes lo frustrado que me siento al no poder ir y buscar esa flor.

\- Pero es demasiado riesgoso, ¿cómo creen que me sentiría si les pasara algo?, nunca me lo perdonaría.

\- Nada nos pasará – dijo Gai.

\- ¿Y si sí?

\- Esa será nuestra responsabilidad, no tuya, somos nosotros los que estamos decidiendo ir, porque queremos, tú no nos estas obligando. – dijo Neji aún molesto.

\- Por favor Kasumi, entiéndenos, esto es importante para nosotros, es algo que queremos hacer, así como tú decidiste sacrificarte por Gaara, sabiendo que salvándolo podías morir, no te importó, porque él es importante para ti, tú también eres importante para nosotros. – le dijo Gai.

Kasumi no supo qué responderle, tenían razón, ¿cómo iba a obligarlos a no ir? Si ella motivó a Lee hace unos minutos, se sacrificó por Gaara, entendía lo que era ver a alguien importante para ti sufrir y la necesidad irresistible de hacer algo para ayudarlo, aunque eso te cueste la vida.

En ese momento entró una enfermera.

\- Disculpen, vengo a retirar la vajilla. – dijo – También se me solicitó recordarles que la joven debe descansar y el tiempo de visita ya concluyó.

Hizo una reverencia y se marchó con los platos en los que había comido Kasumi.

\- Bueno pequeña. – dijo Gai. – Es hora de que descanses.

Le dio un beso en la frente y se marchó.

\- Descansa Kasumi, no te imaginas lo que te extrañé y lo que me preocupaste. – le dijo Lee mientras la abrazaba.

\- No dejes que la llama de la juventud se apague. – le dijo Kasumi con una sonrisa.

Luego Lee se marchó quedando solo Neji y Kasumi en la habitación. Ambos jóvenes se miraron, Kasumi sabía que algo raro estaba pasando con Neji, últimamente era muy amable con ella, nunca fue grosero, eran buenos amigos, pero siempre fue un chico serio.

\- Kasumi, yo… - dijo Neji mientras bajaba la mirada y sentía que las manos le temblaban y sudaban. – yo te…

\- ¿Qué sucede Neji?

Él solo la volvió a ver.

\- Te extrañé, espero que te recuperes pronto, verás que pronto volverás a ser una kunoichi. – dijo rápidamente y salió sin mirarla.

Kasumi se quedó muy extrañada ante la reacción de Neji, se recostó en la cama volvió a ver el cielo por la ventana pensando en cómo estaría Gaara, y poco a poco se fue quedando dormida.

Al día siguiente, después de desayunar y bañarse, Gai llegó a visitarla.

\- Buenos días, ¿cómo te sientes?

\- Tío Gai, – dijo con sorpresa. – muy bien, acaba de irse el doctor, dijo que talvez me dan la salida mañana.

\- Me alegro mucho, vieras que, hay unas personas que quieren verte.

\- ¿Ah?

\- ¡Sorpresa! – entraron gritando Sakura, Ino, Naruto, Choji y Lee, atrás de ellos venían Hinata, Shikamaru, Kiba (con Akamaru en el hombro), Shino y Neji, el cuarto estaba a reventar, no cabía una persona más.

Kasumi quedó muy sorprendida ante la llegada de los shinobis, era algo que no esperaba, habían compartido en los exámenes chunin, pero no esperaba que llegaran a visitarla.

\- Kasumi – dijo una tímida Hinata. – Te trajimos obsequios, esperamos que te recuperes pronto.

Le dijo mientras Choji ponía una canasta grande con obsequios adentro en la mesa de la habitación.

\- Mu-muchas gracias.

\- Fue un fastidio, tuvimos que luchar con Choji todo el camino para que no se comiera los chocolates. – dijo un aburrido Shikamaru.

\- Shikamaru. – susurró Choji avergonzado ante el comentario.

Kasumi se rió provocando que Choji también lo hiciera.

\- De verdad es una linda sorpresa que estén aquí, no me lo esperaba. – dijo Kasumi.

\- Te han estado visitando todo este tiempo, Kasumi. – dijo Gai. – Aunque uno no se dé cuenta en los exámenes chunin se hacen grandes amigos.

Kasumi respondió con una sonrisa.

\- Mi obsequio es más importante, – dijo Naruto enérgico haciendo que sus compañeros lo miraran molestos, - por eso te lo quise dar personalmente.

\- ¿Ah sí?, ¿qué es?

\- ¡Tarán! – dijo Naruto mientras sacaba un papelito de su bolsillo. – Ramen de Ichiraku gratis, ¡de verás!

Kasumi agarró el cupón sorprendida por el obsequio.

\- ¡Uuyyy! – contestaba molesta Sakura mientras golpeaba a Naruto en la cabeza. – ¡Quieres comportarte!

\- ¿Pero ahora qué hice? – decía Naruto sobándose el chichón de la cabeza.

\- Oye Kasumi. – Decía Choji – Me regalas un chocolate.

\- ¡No! – gritó Ino molesta. – ¡Son de ella no tuyos, deja de pensar en comer!

Kasumi solo se rió.

\- No hay problema, pero me dejas. – le contestó Kasumi.

Ino se le acercó.

\- Grave error. – le susurró al oído, provocando que Kasumi volviera a reír.

Luego Ino se levantó, agarró a Sakura y a Hinata de los brazos.

\- Espero que salgas pronto, - dijo Ino, - apenas salgas debemos programar una salida de chicas.

\- Me encantaría. – dijo Kasumi sorprendida, nunca antes había tenido amigas, siempre andaba con Lee y luego con Neji.

\- ¡Ah!, ya se están poniendo pesadas. – dijo Kiba mientras Akamaru ladraba.

\- Ya sabes cómo son, ¡que flojera!, y ahora se juntan, ¡peor! – decía Shikamaru.

\- Las mujeres también ocupan su espacio. – contestaba Shino muy serio.

\- Tú si nos entiendes Shino. – le dijo Kasumi cerrándole un ojo y provocando que este se sonrojara, para su suerte su chaqueta lo cubrió.

\- Oye Kasumi, - se le acercó Naruto, - si Sakura decide no quedarse conmigo, tú serías mi novia.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – gritaron ambas chicas, mientras Sakura lo volvía a golpear.

\- ¡Yo no soy plato de segunda mesa! – le gritó Kasumi.

\- Perdón. – decía Naruto siendo obligado por Sakura, quien lo sostenía de una oreja.

\- Bueno, - dijo Sakura, - mejor te dejamos descansar, esperamos que te recuperes pronto, además, queremos acompañar a Lee mientras hacen los preparativos para su operación, hasta luego.

Todos los presentes se despidieron de Kasumi y salieron de la sala.

Lee se acercó a ella para despedirse.

\- Lee, - dijo ella, - te irá bien, lo sé.

Él le respondió con un abrazó y se retiró.

Gai sensei también se despidió de ella y de Lee, ya que, tenía que partir a una misión importante.

Durante la operación de Lee ella esperó en la sala de espera, Neji y el resto de los jóvenes no pudieron estar durante la operación porque tenían que hacer varias diligencias familiares o personales.

Cuando la operación terminó, pudo ver cómo llevaban a Lee en una camilla, sin embargo, seguía dormido por la anestesia, Tsunade le informó que todo había sido un éxito pero que debía tomarse las cosas con calma, para que no hubieran contratiempos en la recuperación.

Al día siguiente le dieron la salida a Kasumi y dos días después a Lee.

Durante una tarde se encontraban Neji, ella y Lee conversando, cuando aparecieron Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba y Naruto, les contaron que Sasuke había ido con Orochimaru y que su misión era ir por él y traerlo de vuelta.

\- Lee, - dijo Neji volviéndolo a ver, se veía cabizbajo, - depende de ti, haz lo que tengas que hacer.

Sin dar respuesta se alejó de ellos acercándose a una larga escalera.

\- Creo que mañana intentaré subir esta escalera yo solo.

\- ¿Lee? – dijo Neji.

\- Estaré bien, no te preocupes por mí.

Neji volvió a ver a Kasumi, ella le sonrió y tocó su brazo.

\- Cuídate. - le dijo con una dulce sonrisa y lo abrazó, acción que hizo latir rápidamente el corazón de Neji.

Kasumi se acercó a Lee, luego volvió a ver a los cinco ninjas que los miraban.

\- Lee, ¿por qué no los acompañamos hasta la entrada?

El chico solo respondió con una sonrisa.

En la entrada, Shikamaru les explicó su plan, y estaban a punto de irse.

\- Esperen – gritó alguien atrás de ellos, era Sakura, hubo algunos segundos de silencio.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? – le preguntó Naruto.

\- Lady Hokage me contó todo, lo siento Sakura no puedo llevarte en esta misión, sé que lo intentaste pero ni siquiera tú lograste convencer a Sasuke, ahora nuestra única opción es encontrarlo y obligarlo a volver a la aldea, lo siento, pero no puedes hacer nada más por él. - decía Shikamaru.

\- ¿Eso significa que Sasuke te rechazó Sakura? – dijo Naruto.

"Pero qué directo e insensible", pensó Kasumi mientras veía a Sakura llorar.

\- Naruto, - dijo Sakura entre sollozos, - te pediré algo por única vez en la vida, tráelo a casa, por favor trae a mi Sasuke de regreso, yo hice todo lo que pude, lo intenté pero no pude evitar que dejara la aldea, en este punto solo hay una persona que puede detenerlo, solo hay una persona que puede salvarlo, Naruto, está en tus manos.

"¿Cómo puede comprometerlo así?, ¿acaso no piensa en él, en lo que sentirá si no logra traerlo de vuelta?", pensaba Kasumi.

\- Impresionante Sakura realmente te preocupa mucho Sasuke, ya veo... por lo visto te causa mucho dolor, se ve que, que estas sufriendo demasiado. No te preocupes por nada, yo traeré a Sasuke de vuelta, te lo juro por mi vida Sakura.

\- Tenemos que irnos. – dijo Shikamaru.

\- Cuídense mucho, chicos... Naruto, por favor, vuelvan con vida. – le dijo Kasumi con una sonrisa refiriéndose a la promesa que éste acababa de hacer, ocasionando que Sakura la mirara.

Cuando los ninjas se marcharon Lee intentó consolar a Sakura, por lo que Kasumi prefirió retirarse del lugar y dejarlos solos.

Una hora después de haberse despedido de sus compañeros, Kasumi volvió al hospital a buscar a Lee quien debería estar en su sesión de rehabilitación, pero no lo encontró, por lo que decidió entrar en la habitación donde Lee descansaba antes y después de sus sesiones, sin embargo, en la habitación no había nadie.

"Tal vez esté en el parque", pensó, por lo que se dirigió hacia la puerta para salir de la habitación, al girarse logró ver que en la mesa de noche había un envase con la medicina de Lee y que al lado del mismo había un líquido regado, se acercó y lo tocó con un dedo y percibió su olor.

"¡Oh no, Lee!", pensó de inmediato la joven mientras salía corriendo de la habitación, pensando en qué iba a hacer, ¿a quién le pediría ayuda?, ya que, Gai no se encontraba en la aldea.

Mientras Kasumi corría pensando en qué hacer, la pelea entre Naruto y Kimimaro había empezado, pronto Sasuke salió del barril en donde se encontraba y se alejó del lugar de la pelea, cuando Naruto intentó detenerlo Kimimaro lo detuvo y continuaron peleando.

Pronto Kimimaro empezó a controlar la batalla y cuando estuvo a punto de darle el golpe final a Naruto apareció Lee y empezó a pelear contra Kimimaro mientras Naruto corría tras Sasuke.

El puño alegre de Lee estaba metiendo en apuros a Kimimaro por lo que éste tuvo que utilizar sus mejores técnicas, esto obligó a Lee a utilizar el lotto primario, sin embargo, Kimimaro pudo detenerlo sin dificultad.

\- Tu velocidad es impresionante, pero, esto ya se terminó. – le decía Kimimaro con tranquilidad mientras dirigía el golpe final a Lee. Al tener la pierna atrapada por los huesos de su oponente Lee no pudo escapar y solo esperó el golpe cerrando los ojos.

\- Ahora, ¡muere!

En el momento en que Kimimaro iba a golpear a Lee alguien se interpuso entre ellos, Lee se percató de esto y abrió los ojos, era Kasumi tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba a punto de recibir el golpe de Kimimaro.

\- ¡Kasumi! - gritó Lee, mientras intentaba abrazarla para protegerla, pero Kimimaro era más rápido.

En el momento en que el puño de Kimimaro rozó a Kasumi Lee se percató que vería a su amiga morir sin poder hacer nada, pero pronto sintieron una gran fuerza que los empujaba lejos de Kimimaro, impidiendo que este lograra dar el golpe final.

Cuando iban cayendo con violencia al suelo una nube de polvo casi dorado los sostuvo para que no se golpearan.

\- Esto es… - dijo Lee tocando el polvo, Kasumi se encontraba sobre él, se logró incorporar un poco con sus brazos.

\- Arena. – susurró ella, mientras veía que la arena los dejaba en el suelo, justo al frente de alguien.

Su corazón latía rápidamente, su cuerpo temblaba y poco a poco levantó la vista hasta toparse con una mirada seria, esa mirada que la paralizaba, esos ojos que tanto le gustaban.


	10. Reencuentro

**Capítulo 10. Reencuentro**

\- Arena. – susurró ella, mientras veía cómo la nube de arena los dejaba en el suelo justo al frente de alguien, su corazón latía rápidamente y poco a poco levantó la vista hasta toparse con su mirada, esa mirada seria que la paralizaba, esos ojos color turquesa que tanto le gustaban.

Cuando la vio se sintió tranquilo, todo este tiempo se había estado torturando, recordando una y otra vez aquella tarde en los exámenes Chunin, pensando en si estaría bien, pero ahora la tenía al frente, sana y salva, se sintió feliz, tranquilo, como hacía mucho tiempo no se sentía.

Cuando le dijeron que irían a Konoha se alegró, al fin podría verla, aunque ya tenía pensado ir, sin importar que los ancianos del Consejo de Suna se opusieran, él igual iría.

Pero también se sentía ansioso deseaba llegar lo antes posible, al punto que presionó a Kankuro y Temari para recorrer el camino lo más rápido que pudieran y solo descansaron cuando realmente era necesario, Kankuro no entendía la reacción de su hermano, pero Temari sí y, al igual que él, ella también quería llegar pronto, no solo él necesitaba hablar con Kasumi. Por eso lograron llegar en poco más de dos días, cuando Gaara vio las murallas de Konoha sintió una presión en su corazón, deseaba llegar, buscarla, hablarle, pero sabía que primero debía ir a reportarse con la Hokage, cuando llegaron y ella los envió de inmediato a una misión, se sintió decepcionado pero no podía negarse, nunca se imaginó que en esa misión la encontraría.

Ahora se encontraba al frente de ella, mirándola, mirando esos ojos color miel, esa mirada cálida que llenaba cada una de sus células, tenía tantas cosas que decirle pero no sabía cómo hacerlo.

\- ¿Quién eres? – preguntó Kimimaro interrumpiendo el intercambio de miradas y haciendo que Gaara volviera a la realidad.

\- Un aliado de la Aldea de la Hoja, somos ninjas de la Arena. – dijo él con ese tono de voz que retumbaba y recorría cada vena de Kasumi.

Luego Gaara dio unos pasos al frente pasando a la par de ella y mirándola de reojo.

\- Metralla de falanges – Kimimaro empezó a atacar, pero la arena de Gaara los protegió.

\- Eres muy impulsivo – le dijo Gaara a Kimimaro, mientras Kasumi se sentaba a la par de Lee, ya que estaba sobre él.

\- Has cambiado – dijo Gaara volviendo a ver a Lee – cuando peleaste conmigo tenías más agilidad y agudeza.

\- Imaginé que dirías eso, – dijo Lee levantándose con dificultad, – aun así no soy del tipo de personas rencorosas, mira que por tu culpa he pasado cosas muy duras… Y a todo esto, ¿por qué estás aquí?

\- Estoy en deuda con la Aldea de la Hoja. – contestó Gaara volviendo a ver a Kasumi, quien aún se encontraba en el suelo.

Lee se puso en posición de pelea mientras su cuerpo sangraba.

\- ¡¿Lee?! – dijo Kasumi, provocando que Gaara lo mirara y recordara la vez que utilizó el ataúd de arena con él.

\- Yo me encargo. – le dijo Gaara.

\- No, por favor, solo apóyame. – le dijo Lee, mientras corría hacia Kimimaro.

\- ¡Lee! – gritó Kasumi mientras intentaba ponerse de pie para detener a su amigo, pero la arena de Gaara lo detuvo primero que ella.

\- ¡Podrías alejarte por favor! – le dijo Lee enfadado, pero enseguida el dolor de sus heridas y operación hizo que se quejara y arrodillara.

\- ¡Lee! – volvió a gritar Kasumi mientras corría donde él y se arrodillaba a su lado. – Lee por favor, tranquilízate.

Gaara miraba la escena con atención.

\- No podrás hacer nada en tu estado actual, yo lo haré. – le dijo Gaara mientras caminaba hacia Kimimaro.

\- No vayas a bajar la guardia, él usa sus huesos para atacar, puede arrojártelos como ya lo viste, y tiene la capacidad de sacarlos de su cuerpo y los maneja a voluntad propia. – decía Lee mientras se ponía en pie con la ayuda de Kasumi, ya estaba resignado a que Gaara se encargaría de la pelea.

Lee y Kasumi solo se dedicaron a ver cómo la pelea empezaba.

Después de utilizar el Ataúd de Arena contra Kimimaro y ver cómo éste lograba salir ileso del ataque, Gaara utilizó la Avalancha del Desierto y el Entierro de Arena.

"Es increíble", pensó Kasumi al ver el poder del jutsu de Gaara.

\- ¿Por qué no se rinde? – susurró Gaara, dándoles a entender que Kimimaro seguía vivo.

Lee y Kasumi lograron percatarse de que Kimimaro había cambiado su forma y ahora corría hacia ellos mientras Gaara intentaba detenerlo, pero Kimimaro lograba esquivar cada ataque con facilidad, logró atravesar la arena que Gaara había puesto para defenderse y lo golpeó directamente.

\- ¡Gaara! – gritó Kasumi.

\- Estoy muy decepcionado. – dijo Kimimaro provocando que Kasumi lo mirara molesta, se encontraba a escasos cincuenta metros de ella y Lee.

De inmediato Lee lo atacó pero Kimimaro fue más rápido que él, esquivó el ataque fácilmente y lo contraatacó, si no hubiese sido por la arena de Gaara Lee hubiera muerto.

\- Ya me hartó tanta arena... muy bien Gaara tú primero. – dijo Kimimaro mientras sacaba su columna vertebral. – Aunque, primero me aseguraré, ¡de que nadie más intervenga!

Dijo la última frase gritando y arrojándose sobre Kasumi utilizando su columna como látigo, la chica solo pudo reaccionar cubriendo su rostro con sus brazos en posición de defensa.

Gaara sintió que el tiempo se detenía, sintió un vacío en su corazón que lo paralizó.

\- ¡Kasumi! – gritó Lee desesperadamente mientras corría hacia ella, haciendo que Gaara reaccionara y lograra cubrir a Kasumi con su arena en el último segundo.

\- ¡Entrometido! – gritó Kimimaro ahora dirigiendo su golpe a Gaara, pero este utilizó su defensa suprema Escudo de Shukaku, para luego utilizar arenas movedizas y enterrar a Kimimaro en lo más profundo.

Lee y Kasumi aseguraban que la pelea había acabado, por lo que bajaron la guardia.

\- Danza… danza del helecho. – escucharon en el interior de la tierra y de inmediato un sinnúmeros de huesos empezaron a salir de la tierra como estacas filosas que atentaban con acabar con ellos.

Kasumi corrió hacia Lee, a quien el dolor le impedía realizar movimientos ágiles, lo agarró del brazo y empezó a correr y brincar con él, esquivando los huesos que estaban saliendo de la tierra, pero el peso le dificultaba los movimientos, llevaba mucho tiempo sin entrenar y no hacía muchos días había salido del coma por lo que la debilidad hizo que se tropezara, dejándolos expuestos a los huesos que se acercaban hacia ellos con rapidez.

Pero pronto una nube de arena los levantó, poniéndolos a salvo sobre la escena de huesos que se estaba formando.

\- Gracias Gaara. – le dijo Lee – nos salvaste de nuevo, tus poderes son realmente sorprendentes.

\- No tanto, es solo la capacidad de que la arena me obedezca, es mi segunda naturaleza… Fue un gran oponente pero esta historia se acabó, no lo volveremos a ver nunca en esta vida.

\- Bien. – le contestó Lee.

De pronto Gaara se apoyó con sus manos en la nube de arena, tenía la respiración agitada.

\- Gaara, ¿estás bien?. – preguntó Kasumi preocupada mientras se ponía de pie en su nube de arena.

\- Ya no tengo fuerza. – dijo – Hay que descender.

\- ¡Yo no soy... su títere! – escucharon la voz de su oponente, Kasumi sintió un vuelco en su corazón mientras miraba a Kimimaro apuntando con su hueso más fuerte a Gaara, debía hacer algo o lo mataría.

\- Él fue el que… me otorgó una vida y me dio sentido, pero..., ¿cómo podría esperar que lo entiendan? – gritó lanzando su ataque a Gaara.

Pero inesperadamente se detuvo, el silencio rodeó el lugar por un segundo, los jóvenes apenas respiraban de la impresión que se habían llevado.

\- Está… muerto. – dijo Lee rompiendo el silencio.

Una vez que salieron de la impresión, las nubes de arena los llevaron a un lado de la zona de batalla, apenas descendieron Gaara se recostó en un árbol con la respiración agitada, realmente estaba agotado.

Lee miró a Kasumi y se percató que en su dedo pulgar izquierdo corría un hilo de sangre.

\- ¡¿Estás loca?! – le dijo Lee muy molesto, ella lo miró sin entender a qué se refería – ¿Realmente ibas a invocar el bastón lunar?

\- ¡¿Qué esperabas que hiciera?, lo iban a matar! - se defendió la chica.

\- Sabes muy bien que eso te puede… - intentó decir Lee pero de inmediato Kasumi le tapó la boca con la mano.

\- Ni se te ocurra decir una palabra más. – le susurró ella, mientras volvía a ver a Gaara quien los miraba muy atento y serio, de inmediato Kasumi quitó la mirada y se recostó en un árbol molesta.

\- Fue un golpe de suerte… me hubiera matado. – dijo Gaara rompiendo el silencio que se había generado.

\- No. - dijo Lee – No creo que haya sido así, mi sensei siempre me ha dicho que un buen ninja construye su suerte.

\- Ese entrometido de pacotilla. – le contestó Gaara.

\- Gai sensei no es nada de eso. – le contestó Lee molesto – Sí, él intervino, pero solo lo hizo esa vez y solo porque yo no era lo suficientemente fuerte. Estoy muy agradecido contigo por habernos salvado, pero, te advierto que no permitiré que nadie se exprese mal de él.

\- Así que tú también, ¿eh?, tienes a alguien en la vida a quien honras y reverencias tanto, que cualquier insulto a dicha persona lo tomas personal y mientras más cercano más grande es el dolor – decía Gaara recordando las palabras de Kimimaro hacia Orochimaru – Alguien te da tanta fuerza como para pelear por él, y morir por él, tú y Naruto Uzumaki tienen eso en común.

Lee quedó muy sorprendido ante el comentario del pelirrojo.

\- Pues... no somos los únicos, ¿verdad Kasumi? – dijo Lee mientras la miraba, provocando que Gaara hiciera lo mismo, ella solo quitó la mirada molesta.

\- Pero… - continúo Gaara - ¿Y si esta persona que admiras y por la que llegarías a morir, no fuera una persona virtuosa?

\- Imposible. – contestó Lee. – Una persona así no… no merece ningún honor y respeto.

\- ¿No? – Preguntó Gaara – talvez es preferible la compañía de un ser perverso… a la fría soledad.

\- O talvez… - dijo Lee – Solo es necesario encontrar la luz.

\- ¿Y si no la encuentras? – preguntó Gaara, necesitaba escuchar una respuesta a esa pregunta que tantas veces se había hecho.

\- Tarde o temprano la encontrarás, – contestó Kasumi sin mirarlos – solo no desesperes, llegará, no es necesario buscar en los demás, la luz se puede encontrar en uno mismo, en la necesidad de iluminar lo que nos rodea.

Gaara la miró sorprendido, luego bajó el rostro con una pequeña sonrisa, sin que Lee y Kasumi se percataran de esto.

\- ¿Naruto habrá alcanzado a Sasuke? – preguntó Kasumi.

\- ¡Debemos ir a ayudarlo! – dijo Lee.

\- No se preocupen. - escucharon una voz atrás de ellos.

\- ¡Kakashi sensei! – dijeron Lee y Kasumi muy sorprendidos mientras lo miraban.

\- Ustedes necesitan ir a recuperarse, han hecho un excelente trabajo, yo me encargaré del resto. – terminó de decir mientras se retiraba del lugar, corriendo hacia la dirección que habían tomado Naruto y Sasuke.

Gaara apoyó a Lee en su hombro, pero aún no había recuperado todas sus fuerzas, por lo que Kasumi lo ayudó apoyando a Lee también en ella, volvió a ver a Gaara, este la miraba sorprendido, ella solo le sonrió y se encaminaron hacia la aldea.

De camino ninguno mencionó una palabra, de vez en cuando Gaara y Kasumi se miraban de reojo pero cuando se percataban que estaban siendo observados por el otro quitaban la mirada de inmediato.

Cuando estaban cerca de la puerta de Konoha pudieron divisar una figura que los esperaba, era Gai sensei, quien apenas los vió a salvo empezó a llorar de alegría.

\- ¿Están bien?

\- Sí – le contestó Kasumi – pero sería bueno que a Lee lo revisen para ver si no sufrió ningún daño que afecte su recuperación.

\- Tienes razón – dijo Gai, mientras Gaara le entregaba a Lee, el pelirrojo estaba agotado había gastado mucho chakra en la pelea.

\- Tú también deberías ir. – le dijo Gai a Gaara mientras se retiraba lo más rápido que pudo hacia el hospital, dejando a Gaara y Kasumi solos.

Ambos vieron cómo Gai se alejaba, durante unos segundos un silencio incómodo los rodeo, Gaara tenía muchas cosas que decirle, que preguntarle, pero no encontraba las palabras ni la fuerza para hacerlo.

\- ¿Te… te acompaño al hospital? – le preguntó Kasumi un poco nerviosa y rompiendo el silencio.

Gaara solo asintió con la cabeza sin mirarla y empezó a caminar siendo seguido por Kasumi, de nuevo el silencio los rodeó.

Conforme avanzaban el corazón de Gaara latía cada vez más rápido, no entendía lo que le sucedía, sus manos le sudaban, ya no soportaba más la presión, por lo que se detuvo con la mirada perdida en el suelo.

\- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó Kasumi.

Gaara levantó la vista y la miró fijamente, intimidando a Kasumi.

\- ¿Por qué no puedes invocar el bastón lunar? – le preguntó directamente.

\- ¿Qué?... – dijo Kasumi nerviosa – No… no sé a qué te refieres.

\- No me subestimes Kasumi – dijo fríamente – es obvio que no lo puedes invocar, de lo contrario lo hubieras hecho cuando Kimimaro atacó a Lee y no te hubieras interpuesto, el bastón tenía posibilidades de ganarle a un oponente así, además, Lee no te hubiera reclamado cuando intentaste invocarlo para...

Kasumi lo miró fijamente, se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, no sabía cómo explicarle lo que había ocurrido.

\- Fue por aquella vez, ¿verdad?

Kasumi solo asintió con la cabeza, mientras su mirada se llenaba de tristeza al recordar que talvez ya no volvería a ser una kunoichi.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

Kasumi respiró profundo, tenía que decírselo, era mejor que se enterara por ella que por alguien más.

\- En el último ataque que hice… llevé mi chakra a cero.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – dijo Gaara muy sorprendido, sabía que la había visto muy grave, pero nunca se imaginó algo así.

\- Entré en coma durante varias semanas.

\- ¡¿Coma?! - el corazón de Gaara empezó a latir rápidamente, sentía que le faltaba el aire.

\- Al sobrepasar mi límite hice que varios de mis puntos de chakra colapsaran, por eso entré en coma, gracias a Lady Tsunade, la quinta Hokage, desperté, logró reestablecer mis puntos de chakra, pero... – Kasumi le contaba a Gaara sin poder levantar la vista, sin poder mirarlo a los ojos.

\- ¿Pero qué?

\- Solo logró que pueda hacer fluir chakra vital, no pudo reestablecer los puntos al 100%, si intento hacer algún jutsu, los puntos no resistirían y… - decía mientras apretaba fuertemente sus puños. – y moriré.

Gaara sintió que el mundo se le venía encima, por su culpa sus padres habían muerto, por su culpa ahora tenía que abandonar su sueño de ser kunoichi, retrocedió algunos pasos.

\- ¿Por qué? – Decía impactado - ¿por qué lo hiciste?, ¿por qué te sacrificaste por mí?, ¿por qué intentaste volver a invocar el bastón sabiendo que te mataría?

Gaara sentía que el mundo se detenía, tenía la mente en blanco, no podía pensar con claridad, no entendía nada de lo que Kasumi había hecho.

\- ¡¿Por qué?! – dijo el pelirrojo levantando la voz.

\- Porque… - dijo Kasumi, respirando profundo, agarrando fuerzas, levantando la vista y mirándolo fijamente – porque eres importante para mí, eres mi amigo, aunque tú ya no me consideres tu amiga, prometí no abandonarte y fallé una vez en mi promesa, no lo volveré a hacer. No me arrepiento de nada de lo que hice y si pudiera devolver el tiempo lo volvería a hacer sin dudarlo...

"Por tí daría mi vida", pensó la chica sin tener el valor de decírselo.

La respiración de Gaara se agitó considerablemente, la vista se le nublaba, se llevó su mano hacia el pecho, hacia el lado de su corazón, y presionó su ropa con fuerza.

\- ¿Gaara? – dijo Kasumi mientras se acercaba a él.

\- Solo te he traído dolor, no merezco..., no soy virtuoso, soy un monstruo. – susurró él. - Aléjate de mí – le dijo mientras cerraba fuertemente los ojos y retrocedía.

\- No eres un monstruo, - dijo ella con firmeza - eres mi amigo y no me alejaré de ti, ¡nunca!

Él la miró sorprendido.

\- Además, - le dijo con una sonrisa, - hay una esperanza, hay una flor, que me puede ayudar, que puede reestablecer mis puntos de chakra en su totalidad, ya se organizó una misión para traerla, también puede ayudar a Lee. No tienes de que preocuparte.

Gaara la miró fijamente, guardó silencio por unos segundos, había logrado tranquilizarse un poco, pero, sin decir nada, le dio la espalda.

\- Por favor, – le dijo el pelirrojo. – Perdóname… Kasumi.

De inmediato brincó por los tejados y se alejó de ella.

\- ¡Gaara! – gritó la chica, pero cuando intentó seguirlo se percató de que un grupo de ninjas médicos corrían hacia el hospital y llevaban a Neji, se veía muy grave, por un instante dudó en lo que debía hacer, pero se decidió en seguir a los médicos hacia el hospital.

Apenas llegó se dirigió hacia la recepcionista del hospital y le solicitó información sobre Neji.

\- Lo siento, - le dijo ella, - Neji Hyuga está en estado crítico, no sabemos si logrará sobrevivir.

Kasumi sintió que perdía las fuerzas y sin percatarse iba cayendo al suelo, pero fue detenida por alguien.

\- ¿Kasumi?

\- Tío Gai. – dijo ella con debilidad, mientras la enfermera se acercaba para ver cómo estaba.

\- No te preocupes Kasumi, él se pondrá bien, es fuerte, lo sabes. - la animaba Gai, aunque no podía esconder su preocupación.

La enfermera le dio un té y le pidió que reposara un poco en la sala de espera, cuando se sintió bien decidió ir a ver cómo se encontraba Choji y así despejar un poco su mente, la enfermera le indicó en cuál sala se encontraba, Gai decidió dejarla ir sola.

Cuando Kasumi se acercó a la sala donde se encontraba Choji se percató de que Shikamaru y Temari estaban ahí, y pudo escuchar lo que conversaban, pronto Shikamaru se levantó y decidió irse del salón pasando a la par de Kasumi, quien no supo reaccionar ante lo que había escuchado, solo se le quedó mirando paralizada.

\- La opción es simple, o eres un líder o eres un cobarde. – le decía Shikaku a su hijo, provocando que Kasumi cerrara los ojos, podía imaginar lo que estaba sintiendo Shikamaru.

– Y... ¿quién eres tú? - terminaba de decir Shikaku

La discusión se vio interrumpida por Tsunade quien salía de la sala de Choji informando que todo había salido bien, pronto llegó Shizune, indicando que Neji ya se encontraba estable.

Esa noticia hizo que Kasumi soltara un suspiro y sonriera, se sentía muy aliviada.

\- Shikamaru, tu misión fue un fracaso – le decía Lady Tsunade – Por suerte todos están vivos eso es lo más importante.

\- La próxima misión… saldrá perfecta. – le contestaba Shikamaru entre algunos sollozos, luego se retiró, para tranquilizarse y visitar a Naruto.

De inmediato Shikaku, Tsunade y Shizune se fueron del lugar.

Kasumi volvió a ver a Temari, quien la miraba fijamente, sin decir nada decidió retirarse.

\- Espera. – le dijo Temari.

Kasumi la miró algo molesta, no tenía ganas de hablarle, su último encuentro no había sido nada amistoso, y aún tenía en su mente la imagen de Gaara alejándose de ella.

\- Kasumi, yo… solo quería agradecerte. – le dijo Temari algo incómoda, ella acostumbraba mostrarse como una chica ruda, fuerte, y el tener que decirle eso a Kasumi la exponía.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – le preguntaba Kasumi con desconfianza.

\- A lo que has hecho por mi hermano menor, por Gaara.

Kasumi la miró con confusión.

\- Tenías razón, - le dijo Temari, - cuando decías que le temíamos, tenías razón yo... fallé como hermana, yo debí apoyarlo, acompañarlo, sin embargo, todo este tiempo le di la espalda, sin percatarme del dolor que estaba soportando solo.

\- No fuiste la única, no tienes por qué sentirte culpable. – le contestó Kasumi seriamente.

\- Sí, pero yo era su hermana mayor, era mi deber protegerlo, en cambio… pero, tú… tú llegaste a su vida, hiciste lo que yo no tuve el valor de hacer, tú y tus padres fueron la única familia real que tuvo Gaara y se la arrebataron... lamento mucho lo que sucedió con tus padres.

Kasumi se sorprendió ante las palabras de Temari.

\- ¿Cómo sabes lo que le ocurrió a mis padres?

\- Gaara me lo contó, gracias a ti y después de todo lo que sucedió aquí en Konoha, tuve el valor de acercarme a él, gracias a ti él ha cambiado, ¿sabes?, hace un gran esfuerzo por crear lazos con nosotros y con los demás.

Kasumi le dio la espalda sin decirle nada y empezó a caminar para retirarse del lugar.

\- ¡Espera! – le gritó Temari molesta, al percatarse que aún estaban en el hospital bajó la voz – Estoy haciendo un gran esfuerzo para agradecerte y simplemente te vas.

\- Es que no tienes nada que agradecerme. – le contestó Kasumi mientras la miraba y le sonreía – Solo te pido que por favor cuides a Gaara, no tienes por qué sentirte culpable de nada, sé que Gaara no se preocupa por esas cosas, no tienes por qué pensar en el pasado, piensa en el presente y actúa para que el futuro sea mejor, aprovecha el tiempo que ahora vas a tener con Gaara.

Las palabras de Kasumi calaron en lo más profundo de Temari.

\- Bueno... no te daré las gracias por mí, te las daré por él, nunca había visto a mi hermano sonreír, pero… cuando te recuerda… Gracias. – le dijo la rubia y luego se retiró del lugar, dejando a Kasumi sola.

"¿Sonríe cuando me recuerda?", pensó Kasumi mientras veía que la rubia se alejaba y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.


	11. Misión

**Capítulo 11. Misión**

Habían pasado tres días desde la última vez que lo vio alejarse; desde entonces lo estuvo buscando por toda la aldea pero no logró encontrarlo.

"Será que realmente decidió alejarse de mí para siempre", pensaba constantemente.

Ese mismo día le daban la salida a Neji y a Choji durante la mañana, por lo que se dirigía al hospital, Gai sensei se encontraba en una misión y Lee estaba en el hospital en su terapia de recuperación.

Mientras caminaba logró divisar un abanico gigante en la plaza de la Academia de la aldea.

\- ¿Temari? – susurró y de inmediato se dirigió al lugar, cuando se acercaba pudo divisar a la kunoichi con algunos de los estudiantes de la Academia.

\- ¡Temari! – gritó Kasumi atrás de la reja que separaba a la Academia, la rubia volvió a ver, pero cuando se percató de quien era se puso un poco nerviosa y rápidamente quitó la vista disimulando que no la había visto.

Kasumi se percató de esto, por lo que decidió saltar la reja, a pesar de que no podía usar jutsus su capacidad física no se veía afectada, ya había pensado en que si los ninjas que participarían en la misión de la flor de la sacerdotisa no lograban encontrarla podía especializarse solo en taijutsu como lo hacía Lee, incluso ya se lo había comentado a Gai, pero, este se había negado porque sabía que una vez en el campo de batalla a ella no le importaría sacrificarse por sus seres queridos.

\- ¡Temari! – volvió a decir Kasumi, mientras se acercaba, pero ella no volvía a ver.

"¿Qué le pasa", pensaba Kasumi.

\- ¿Temari? – le dijo Konohamaru que se encontraba a la par de ella, la rubia lo volvió a ver. - Kasumi te llama. - dijo señalando a la joven, Temari le hizo una mirada molesta a Konohamaru y no tuvo otra opción que volver a ver a la joven.

\- Temari, hola – le dijo Kasumi - perdona que te moleste, pero… ¿has visto a Gaara?

Temari la miró fijamente y suspiró.

\- Mira Kasumi – le contestó la kunoichi de la arena – en serio me encantaría decírtelo pero… pero él me pidió que no te dijera donde estaba.

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¡Temari! – gritaba Iruka sensei con una amplia sonrisa desde la entrada de un salón – Terminó el receso, continuemos con las clases.

\- Lo siento, pero... se lo prometí. – le dijo Temari mientras guiaba a los niños al salón, dejando a Kasumi en el centro de la plaza inmóvil por lo que había escuchado.

No quería creer que Gaara realmente había decidido alejarse de ella nuevamente, pero, todo indicaba que así era.

\- ¡Kasumi!

La joven escuchó que la llamaban, volvió a ver y pudo observar a Ino y Sakura detrás de la reja de la Academia.

Se acercó a las chicas, había logrado entablar una buena relación con ellas, se reunían y platicaban junto a Hinata, cuando tenían la oportunidad.

\- Vamos al hospital a visitar a Lee y recibir a Choji y Neji, hoy les dan la salida, ¿vienes con nosotras? – le dijo Sakura.

\- Sí – contestó ella mientras volvía a brincar la reja.

\- ¿Qué hacías en la Academia? – le preguntó Sakura.

\- ¿Ah?, no… nada. – contestó Kasumi mientras seguían caminando.

\- Deja de ser tan indiscreta frente de marquesina. – le dijo Ino a Sakura cuando notó que la pregunta incomodó a Kasumi.

\- ¡¿Qué dijiste Ino puerca?! – le contestaba Sakura mientras sentía que la ira recorría su cuerpo.

\- Tranquilas, – les decía Kasumi entre risas al ver cómo las dos chicas discutían, - a Choji, Neji y Lee, no les gustará verlas así, eso no sería un buen recibimiento.

Las dos chicas se tranquilizaron y siguieron su camino intercambiándose miradas de enojo.

Después de caminar unos metros Kasumi pudo ver que Kankuro se encontraba en una tienda de herramientas ninjas, sin pensar lo que hacía se detuvo y se le quedó mirando, tenía ganas de ir a preguntarle por Gaara.

Sakura se percató de la mirada de Kasumi.

\- Ese es el hermano de Gaara, ¿verdad? – le preguntó Sakura, Kasumi solo la volvió a ver – ¿Eso hacías en la academia?, ¿buscabas a Gaara?

\- No seas tonta Sakura, ¿quién podría buscar a ese monstruo?

\- ¡Gaara no es ningún monstruo! – le dijo de inmediato Kasumi muy molesta, haciendo que Ino reaccionara sorprendida y diera unos pasos hacia atrás.

\- Ino… Perdóname. – dijo Kasumi muy avergonzada, percatándose de lo que había hecho.

\- Entonces… sí es cierto lo que me contó Naruto – le decía Sakura – sí vienes de la Aldea Oculta entre la Arena y sí eras amiga de Gaara.

Kasumi solo bajó la mirada.

\- ¿Cómo? – dijo Ino sorprendida – ¿es eso cierto?

\- Gaara no es lo que piensan, él solo… ha sufrido mucho, las personas siempre se alejaron de él, lo único que tenía era la soledad, por eso se dejó llevar por el odio… pero… bueno… creo que está cambiando, al fin y al cabo vino a la Aldea a ayudar. – decía Kasumi entristecida.

\- Yo te entiendo Kasumi – le dijo Sakura – Sasuke… él se parece a Gaara… su mirada y… ahora…

\- Bueno, bueno – dijo Ino percatándose que la mirada de Sakura se llenaba de lágrimas nuevamente y Kasumi estaba entristeciéndose – continuemos nuestro viaje, ya estamos cerca del hospital.

Pronto llegaron al hospital visitaron a Lee quien acababa de terminar su recuperación y se dirigieron a la sala de espera donde encontraron a Shikamaru quien también esperaba con ansias la salida Choji y Neji.

En pocos minutos lograron verlos, se veían muy bien lograron recuperarse con rapidez.

Después de saludarlos y hablar unos minutos sobre cómo se encontraban, Ino, Sakura, Shikamaru y Choji se retiraron del lugar, al igual que Lee quien necesitaba hablar con Lady Tsunade sobre los avances de su recuperación.

\- Gracias por venir. – le dijo Neji a Kasumi, mientras veían cómo Lee se alejaba y quedaban solos.

\- No hay de qué. – le contestó Kasumi con una sonrisa – Me alegra que estés bien, estaba muy preocupada.

\- ¿Preocupada?, ¿En serio?

\- Claro eres uno de mis mejores amigos.

\- ¡Ah!, sí… - dijo Neji un poco decepcionado, mientras empezaban a caminar hacia la salida del hospital. – ¿Tú cómo estás?

\- Mucho mejor.

\- Mañana partiremos a la misión, te prometo que traeré esa flor.

Kasumi lo miró confundida.

\- ¿Cómo?... ¡Acabas de salir del hospital, debes descansar!, además, es una misión riesgosa.

\- Ya estoy bien, la Hokage me lo autorizó.

\- No creo que sea buena idea, ya irán otros ninjas.

\- Yo iré, sabes que no me convencerás de lo contrario, y traeré esa flor.

Kasumi lo miró, sabía que era cierto, Neji era testarudo, orgulloso, era difícil hacerlo cambiar de opinión, en todo el tiempo que lo conocía nunca lo había logrado, solo le quedaba guardar la esperanza de que todo saldría bien y de que no volvería a salir lastimado.

Cuando salieron del hospital se percataron que Hiashi Hyuga esperaba a Neji, también quería ver cómo se encontraba su sobrino. Cuando Kasumi lo vio decidió despedirse de Neji e ir a descansar a su casa, mañana ayudaría con la restauración de la aldea.

Al día siguiente los ninjas seleccionados para la misión de la flor de la sacerdotisa se encontraban muy temprano en la oficina de la Hokage.

\- Esas son todas las instrucciones que tengo que darles. Shikamaru, espero que esta misión sea exitosa. – les decía Lady Tsunade quien apoyaba sus codos en la mesa y cruzaba sus manos.

\- Así será.

\- Ino, tú experiencia con flores será de gran ayuda en esta misión, contamos contigo. – continuaba la Hokage.

\- Sí.

\- Choji, Neji, no se precipiten acaban de salir del hospital, solo les permití asistir a la misión por todo lo que me suplicaron, tómenlo con calma van con tiempo, según los cálculos la flor florecerá mañana, aunque vayan con calma llegarán hoy mismo, no tienen que presionarse más de la cuenta.

\- Si eso es todo, iniciaremos con nuestra misión. - dijo Shikamaru

\- Esperen, - dijo la Hokage, – alguien más los acompañara.

Todos la miraron confundidos, pronto lograron observar que alguien salía de la sombra de una de las paredes.

"Imposible, ¿cuánto tiempo lleva ahí?, no me percaté de su presencia", pensó Shikamaru.

\- ¿Qué hace él aquí? – dijo Neji molestó – No lo necesitamos en esta misión, por su culpa Kasumi…

\- No les pedí su opinión, es una orden. – dijo molesta la Hokage interrumpiendo a Neji, quien solo pudo bajar la mirada y apretar sus puños.

– Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi, Ino Yamanaka, Neji Hyuga, Gaara del Desierto, su misión es traer la flor de la sacerdotisa, cumplidla con éxito. – concluía la Hokage, mientras los shinobis asentían con la cabeza y salían lo más rápido que podían del lugar.

\- Mi Lady – decía Shizune mientras los veía alejarse - ¿Por qué aceptó que Gaara fuera?

Ante esta pregunta Tsunade empezó a recordar su encuentro con el pelirrojo.

El día anterior de la misión ella se encontraba en la oficina cumpliendo con sus deberes como Hokage, Shizune había salido un momento a traerle unos documentos que debía revisar y firmar.

Habían pasado unos cinco minutos desde que Shizune había salido y de pronto escuchó que alguien tocaba a la puerta.

\- ¡Shizune, te he dicho mil veces que no es necesario que toques a la puerta! – gritó molesta.

Observó cómo la puerta se abría lentamente y pudo verlo.

\- Pensé que eras mi asistente. – le dijo Tsunade sin disculparse y bajando la mirada para continuar con su trabajo – ¿Qué deseas?

\- Vengo a solicitarle que me autorice ir a la misión de la flor que ayudará a Kasumi a recuperarse.

\- Imposible – le dijo Tsunade sin mirarlo – No te puedo asignar una misión tan larga, esa misión está programada para tres días sin ningún impedimento, probablemente se extienda más; debes quedarte en la aldea colaborando con la reconstrucción, ese fue el trato con Sunagakure… Si eso era todo, te puedes retirar estoy ocupada.

Sin embargo, Gaara no se retiró.

\- Por favor – dijo con debilidad, eran palabras que apenas se estaba acostumbrando a pronunciar – Tengo que ir a esa misión, si no me lo autoriza creo... que sabe lo que haré.

Tsunade dejó sus papeles, levantó la visto y lo miró directamente a los ojos, mostraban seguridad, esperanza, tristeza.

\- ¿Serías capaz de desobedecer mis órdenes por una misión?, ¿de poner en riesgo la diplomacia entre las dos aldeas?

\- No es cualquier misión.

Tsunade lo miró confundida, no esperaba una respuesta tan directa.

\- Y puedo saber ¿por qué esta misión es importante para alguien que no pertenece a Konoha?

Gaara no respondió.

\- Te niego que participes en esta misión. – Tsunade bajó la mirada y continuó con su trabajo.

\- No es cualquier misión. – volvió a repetir Gaara, sin embargo, Tsunade no le respondió y siguió con su trabajo.

Después de algunos segundos de silencio Gaara se percató que así no la convencería, bajó la mirada y respiró profundo.

\- Por mi culpa… - dijo – por mi culpa ella está pasando por esta situación, es mi deber colaborar.

\- Si esa es la razón no tienes por qué preocuparte, aquí nadie considera que seas el culpable de lo que le sucedió, ni siquiera la misma Kasumi, ella tomó una decisión propia, no la obligaste.

El silencio volvió a llenar la habitación.

\- Por mi culpa… - dijo esta vez cerrando los ojos y apretando sus puños fuertemente. – Por mi culpa ella perdió a sus padres, por mi culpa está a punto de perder su sueño, por mi culpa estuvo a punto de morir… solo he traído dolor a su vida.

Tsunade quedó sorprendida ante estas palabras, lo miró fijamente, conocía la historia entre Gaara y Kasumi, y había escuchado muchas historias sobre la personalidad del pelirrojo, incluso desde antes de haber llegado a Konoha, era un chico despiadado que había dejado rastros de miedo en varias aldeas que ella había visitado, por lo que, no esperaba que le dijera algo así.

\- Si no traigo esa flor, si no recupera su sueño… no seré… no seré capaz de volver a mirarla a los ojos. – decía Gaara aún con los ojos cerrados, su cuerpo se había tensado.

\- ¿Por qué es tan importante para ti? – esa pregunta desconcertó a Gaara provocando que abriera los ojos muy sorprendido y mirara fijamente a la Hokage, pronto quitó la vista un poco incómodo y miró hacia la ventana, era algo que no le gustaba compartir con las personas, aunque su nuevo objetivo en la vida era crear lazos con los demás, era algo sumamente difícil para él, sin embargo, si no convencía a la Hokage no le autorizaría ir a la misión y él debería desobedecerla, ocasionando problemas entre las dos aldeas

\- Porque ella es mi… - decía mientras el corazón le latía rápidamente, no comprendía qué era lo que estaba sintiendo. - mi amiga… me sacó de la oscuridad, es la única persona que me aceptó desde un principio tal y como era, ella me sacó de la fría soledad, por mi ingenuidad la perdí una vez… no quiero volver a perderla.

Tsunade lo miró por algunos segundos.

\- La misión inicia mañana apenas salga el sol, si no estás aquí temprano los demás ninjas no te esperarán.

Gaara la miró sorprendido, bajó la mirada y se giró para retirarse de la oficina.

\- Gracias. – le dijo mientras abría la puerta y se retiraba.

\- ¿Por qué aceptó que Gaara fuera? – volvía a preguntar Shizune, sacando a la Hokage de sus pensamiento

\- Porque sé lo que se siente ver a un ser querido sufrir y conozco la frustración que genera el no poder hacer nada para ayudarlo, es un dolor que te destroza y del que cuesta recuperarse. – Decía Tsunade recordando a su prometido y hermano. – Además, si la leyenda es cierta, creo que su motivación ayudará en la misión.

Los ninjas ya habían abandonado la aldea.

\- Descansaremos un poco en cada aldea que encontremos de camino, de esta manera, podemos investigar un poco, a ver si alguien conoce algo sobre la leyenda y si nos pueden dar información que nos ayude a construir una estrategia, recuerden que nadie debe enterarse de nuestro objetivo, eso sería un fastidio y nos puede complicar la misión. – decía Shikamaru seriamente mientras los demás lo veían y asentían con la cabeza.

Durante el camino Neji miraba fijamente a Gaara, no podía concentrarse sentía el odio recorrer sus venas, otra vez estaba ahí interviniendo.

\- No sé qué haces aquí, deberías regresar a tu aldea y no volver, de esa manera Kasumi estaría mejor. – le dijo Neji de manera directa y molesto.

Gaara lo miró fijamente pero sin responderle quitó la mirada y siguió su camino, mientras Ino y Choji miraban con atención.

Al no obtener respuesta de Gaara, Neji se detuvo en seco al frente del pelirrojo, provocando que los demás también se detuvieran y observaran la escena.

\- Te estoy hablando. – le decía Neji a Gaara, quien se había detenido pero no lo miraba. – Por tu culpa ella está sufriendo, por tu culpa siempre ha sufrido… le arrebataron a sus padres por tu…

\- ¡Neji!, – dijo Shikamaru interrumpiéndolo para que no terminara esa frase, - es suficiente, la ayuda de Gaara es importante en esta misión, conocem…

\- No importa – dijo Gaara con su característica voz, mientras continuaba el camino – Él tiene razón

Ino lo miró sorprendida y lo siguió, al igual que Choji.

\- Neji, fue una orden de la Hokage debes respetarla. – le decía Shikamaru mientras observaba cómo el resto del equipo se alejaba. - Además, si Kasumi fue capaz de sacrificarse de esa manera por él es porque es importante para ella, debemos…

Sin embargo, Neji se retiró dejando solo a Shikamaru y sin dejarle continuar con su sermón.

Pronto llegaron a la primera aldea, descansaron por algunos minutos pero no encontraron ninguna información sobre la Montaña de la Catarata de Hielo o sobre la flor que buscaban, igual sucedió en los siguientes dos pueblos.

\- Solo hay un pueblo más que queda camino a la montaña, es la última oportunidad de obtener información que nos sea útil para la misión.

Sin embargo, cuando llegaron al último pueblo tampoco lograron encontrar alguna información útil solo la única que ya conocían, que ningún aldeano se acercaba a esa montaña, por lo que siguieron su camino.

\- Shikamaru, - dijo Ino mientras seguían corriendo – ¿Ahora qué haremos?, no logramos obtener ninguna información que nos sea útil.

Shikamaru no respondió por algunos segundos, necesitaba pensar la respuesta, una estrategia, pero, ¿cómo?, si desconocía el panorama que los esperaba.

\- Nos basaremos en la información que tenemos. – dijo el joven – Según los datos de la Hokage nadie visita la montaña así que no creo que nos debamos preocupar mucho por toparnos con algún enemigo, sin embargo, no bajen la guardia. Luego, una vez que lleguemos al lugar donde nace la catarata deberíamos encontrar la flor, Ino, ¿ya has pensado en cómo reconocerás la flor?

\- ¿Ah?, pues, bueno... imagino que es una flor diferente que nunca he visto, así la reconoceré.

Shikamaru la miró sin estar muy seguro de que esa estrategia fuese la más adecuada.

\- Bueno, - continuó Shikamaru, - según la leyenda la flor está protegida por la sacerdotisa y solo la entregará a aquellos con las intenciones más puras, así que lo que debemos hacer mientras llegamos es ir pensando en cómo la convenceremos para que nos dé la flor.

Pronto llegaron a los pies de la montaña.

\- Ya casi anochece, vayamos subiendo mientras buscamos un lugar seguro donde acampar. – indicó Shikamaru.

Así lo hicieron, pero conforme se iban adentrando más en la montaña se iban percatando que la flora del lugar era muy tupida y dificultaba el paso.

\- Con este terreno se nos dificultará encontrar un lugar donde acampar, es más, se nos dificultará avanzar. – dijo Ino mientras iba quitando parte de las plantas que la rodeaban con un kunai.

\- Es normal se supone que nadie ha pasado por estos lugares desde hace mucho tiempo, por lo que la vegetación tuvo la posibilidad de crecer libremente, lo más adecuado es avanzar por los árboles.

\- Byakugan… A unos 300 metros a las 12 en punto hay un llano ahí podremos acampar.

Cuando llegaron al lugar se acomodaron para poder descansar y recuperar energía para lo que les esperaba al día siguiente.

\- Debemos turnarnos para hacer guardia, aunque sea un lugar donde se supone no llegan más personas no debemos confiarnos. – dijo Neji.

\- Tienes razón. – contestó Ino.

\- No es necesario, yo haré la guardia toda la noche.

\- Pero eso es demasiado, debes dormir. – repuso Choji.

\- Yo no duermo.

Los cuatro ninjas lo miraron desconcertados ante lo que acababan de oír.

\- Aunque no duermas, debes comer. – siguió insistiendo Choji.

\- Nos turnaremos. – dijo Shikamaru, después de todo él era el líder. – Empezará Ino, luego Choji, luego Gaara, luego yo, y Neji finalizará con la guardia.

Aunque Gaara no estaba de acuerdo, decidió no perder el tiempo discutiendo por eso, después de todo aunque no durmiera igual necesitaba recuperar energía, por lo que se alejó a reposar en la rama de un árbol y se quedó ahí, solo bajó para comer.

Cuando Ino terminó su guardia, pudo verlo mirando fijamente al cielo, le tenía miedo, mucho miedo, sabía lo que era, lo que había hecho en los exámenes, no podía olvidar que cuando estuvieron en el Bosque de la Muerte para la segunda prueba del examen, lo vio asesinar a sangre fría a dos ninjas y sintió que el mundo se le acababa cuando pensaron que después de eso los atacaría a ellos. Sin embargo, no podía quitarse de la mente la frase que le había dicho Kasumi, "Gaara no es lo que piensan, él solo… ha sufrido mucho, las personas siempre se alejaron de él, lo único que tenía era la soledad, por eso se dejó llevar por el odio… pero… bueno… creo que está cambiando, al fin y al cabo vino a la Aldea a ayudar".

Respiró profundo y brincó al lado de Gaara, sin embargo, este no la miró.

\- ¿Realmente no duermes? – le dijo la rubia con la intención de iniciar una conversación, pero no obtuvo respuesta de Gaara, quien seguía observando el cielo detenidamente.

\- Perdona que te moleste, - le dijo Ino al comprender la reacción de Gaara, - pero, necesito preguntarte algo importante.

Sin embargo, tampoco obtuvo una respuesta del pelirrojo, lo que hizo que se empezara a molestar.

\- Ok, - dijo la rubia mientras respiraba, - seré directa, ¿por qué estás aquí?

\- Por Kasumi. – le contestó, lo que la desubicó, no esperaba que le contestara tan fácilmente, después de unos segundos de asombro Ino volvió a la realidad.

\- Pero, ¿por qué?, ella no es de tu aldea… yo vi cómo la mirabas siempre con odio, así que ahora no me vengas a decir que la estimas, ella es nuestra amiga, si lo que quieres es interponerte en la mis…

\- Yo sé que cometí un error, - la interrumpió Gaara sin dejar de mirar las estrellas, - de hecho, mi pasado está lleno de errores, pero el que más me duele es el que cometí con ella.

"¿Le duele?, pero si ni sentimientos ha de tener", pensaba Ino.

\- Comprendo que no confíen en mí, - continúo Gaara, - mi comportamiento lo ha provocado, pero… ahora… todo cambió, ella es… le llevaré la flor sin importar nada.

No se sentía cómodo hablando de estas cosas de nuevo, ni siquiera comprendía por qué le estaba dando explicaciones a esa chica que ni conocía.

\- Discúlpame - dijo Ino avergonzada por lo que estuvo a punto de decirle, por juzgarlo.

\- No tienes que disculparte. – le contestó Gaara.

Ella solo le sonrió y bajó de la rama para poder descansar.

Al día siguiente los ninjas se levantaron muy temprano y continuaron su camino, pronto llegaron hasta lo más alto de la montaña.

\- Bien Neji, busca el nacimiento de la cascada. – le solicitó Shikamaru.

\- Byakugan… a las tres en punto, a un kilómetro.

Cuando iban a empezar su camino un fuerte viento los hizo detenerse.

\- Aléjense… lárguense… o… morirán. – escucharon un susurro que acompañaba el viento.

Llena de pánico Ino se aferró fuerte al brazo de Gaara, quien era al único que tenía cerca, él solo la miró confundido.

\- Lo… lo siento. – decía la rubia avergonzada por su reacción.

"Pensándolo bien y quitándole esa mirada asesina, no está nada mal, incluso el ser serio le queda muy bien", pensaba Ino mientras lo observaba.

\- ¡¿Quién está ahí?, Sal y deja de esconderte! – gritó Shikamaru sacando de sus pensamientos a Ino.

Solo lograron escuchar una fuerte risa que se alejaba con el viento, después de unos minutos aguardando atentos a que alguien empezara a atacarlos y que no sucediera nada, decidieron seguir su camino.

\- Oye Ino. – le susurraba Choji mientras se le acercaba.

\- Parece que ya no le tienes tanto miedo a Gaara. – concluía de decir con una mirada pícara.

Esta última frase dejó helada a Ino.

\- ¡Cállate! – gritó, mientras le propinaba un fuerte golpe a Choji que lo dejó tendido en el suelo con una gran chichota en su cabeza.

El grito provocó que todos volvieran a ver, menos el pelirrojo quien seguía su camino tranquilo.

\- ¡Que fastidio! – concluyó Shikamaru mientras ayudaba a Choji a ponerse de pie. – Sabes que no debes molestar a Ino, todas las mujeres están locas y…

\- ¡¿Que estoy qué?! – gritó Ino mientras golpeaba a Shikamaru y también lo dejaba tendido en el suelo junto a Choji mientras la rubia continuaba su camino molesta siendo seguida por Neji.

"Así solo duraremos más", pensaba Gaara, "le prometí a Temari volver en tres días, para evitar problemas con Sunagakure".

\- ¡¿Qué vas a hacer qué?! – le gritaba molesta Temari a Gaara después de que este le contara que iría a la misión de la flor de la sacerdotisa.

Kankuro solo miraba con atención, era la primera vez que Temari le gritaba a Gaara, por lo que la situación se estaba poniendo interesante para él, talvez, ya no sería el único que tendría que aguantar los gritos de su hermana.

\- Perdóname Gaara… no debí gritarte. – le decía Temari mientras cerraba los ojos y respiraba profundo para tranquilizarse.

Una gran gota recorrió la frente de Kankuro.

\- ¡¿Por qué con él sí te disculpas y conmigo nunca lo haces?! – le reclamaba a su hermana.

\- ¡Tú cállate, es porque no eres más que un idiota! – le gritaba Temari mientras le propinaba un golpe en el estómago que lo dejaba sin aire.

\- Gaara… sabes que si te pasa algo en esa misión, habrá problemas con Sunagakure. - le decía la joven ahora con una voz serena y dulce.

\- Lo sé.

\- Entonces, ¿por qué lo haces?, ya organizaron a un equipo que irá por la flor, si la Hokage los eligió es porque tienen la capacidad de cumplir la misión con éxito, no tienes de qué preocuparte, ellos traerán la flor.

Gaara no le respondió solo la miró fijamente, provocando que Temari recordara la vez que ella le preguntó por cómo había conocido a Kasumi y la sonrisa de Gaara, la primera sonrisa que veía en su hermanito.

\- Por favor, promete que volverás en tres días y que volverás sano y salvo. - decía Temari suspirando profundo.

Gaara asintió con la cabeza y se retiró de la habitación.

Al recordar esto Gaara empezó a correr para llegar más rápido al lugar, al percatarse de esto, los demás ninjas hicieron lo mismo.

En un par de minutos llegaron a la catarata y con facilidad encontraron el lugar donde nacía.

\- Ino, ¿ves la flor? – le preguntó Neji.

Ino miró alrededor.

\- Hay… hay tres tipos de flores que no conozco.

\- ¡Que fastidio!, sabía que esto iba a suceder.

\- Shikamaru, ¿ahora qué haremos? – preguntaba Choji.

\- Llevaremos las tres flores.

\- ¡Que raro! – dijo Ino de pronto, ignorando el comentario de Shikamaru.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – le preguntó Neji, mientras Gaara solo la miraba, lo que la puso nerviosa.

\- Pues… no… es solo que… ¿no se supone que en este momento debería aparecer la sacerdotisa para proteger la flor?

\- Es cierto. – dijo Choji.

\- Bueno, talvez se percató de que nuestras intenciones son buenas y por eso no aparece. – dijo Shikamaru.

\- O tal vez, no existe, los fantasmas no existen, es solo una leyenda que alguien inventó para evitar que las personas se acercaran a la montaña. - dijo Neji.

\- Dejen de perder tiempo. – dijo Gaara molesto mientras se volvía a Ino. - ¿Cuáles son las flores?

\- ¡Ah!, pues… - tartamudeaba la rubia.

"Estas quedando como una tonta, Ino", pensaba la chica.

\- Esas. – dijo señalando con seguridad.

Neji se acercó a las flores y arrancó primero unas de color blanco, luego se dirigió a agarrar unas que tenían el mismo color de las rocas que rodeaban la naciente del agua, incluso se podían camuflar con facilidad, cuando estuvo a punto de tocarla, un fuerte viento lo empujó hacia atrás golpeándolo contra un árbol y provocando que todos se pusieran en posición de defensa.

Pronto lograron ver cómo el agua de la naciente empezaba a salir de manera ascendente, formando una figura humana.

\- Debe ser la sacerdotisa. – dijo Ino – Quiere decir que esa es la flor, por eso la protegió.

\- ¿Por qué no se fueron cuando se los advertí? – escuchaban una voz que venía de todas las direcciones.

\- Necesitamos la flor. – dijo Neji mientras se ponía de pie con dificultad. – No nos iremos sin ella.

\- La flor es solo para personas de intenciones puras.

\- Nuestras intenciones son puras, esa flor ayudará a nuestros amigos, la necesitamos. – dijo Ino recordando no solo a Kasumi, sino también a Lee.

\- ¡No les creo! – gritó la voz muy enojada, mientras unas filosas gotas de agua atacaban a los ninjas quienes lograron esquivarlas y Gaara simplemente se protegió con su arena.

\- Si fueran puras, - continuó la voz más tranquila, - no hubieran venido con un asesino, en su corazón solo hay odio, oscuridad.

Todos quedaron paralizados por lo que oyeron.

Gaara sabía que se refería a él, por lo que sintió que su cuerpo temblaba, había ido a ayudar y ahora él era el culpable de que la sacerdotisa no les diera la flor.

"Neji tenía razón, lo mejor que puedo hacer es alejarme de ella para siempre", pensaba mientras se agarraba la cabeza y se arrodillaba, el fuerte dolor que llevaba semanas sin sentir volvía a retumbar en su cabeza, de nuevo estaba escuchando aquellas risas oscuras que lo habían acompañado durante toda su vida. La figura de agua se le acercó y empezó a rodearlo.

\- Tú nunca serás digno de la flor, no eres más que un asesino, el odio y la soledad es lo único que hay en tú corazón… rencor… "Amarte solo a ti, vivir solo por ti", esa es tu verdadera existencia, ¿no?… en tu arena hay mucha sangre que no se podrá limpiar tan fácilmente.

Terminaba de decir la voz mientras el agua se lanzaba a atacar a Gaara, quien se encontraba paralizado por lo que había oído, no era capaz de reaccionar todo su cuerpo temblaba


	12. Intenciones puras de un asesino

**Capítulo 12. Intenciones puras de un asesino**

\- Tú nunca serás digno de la flor, no eres más que un asesino, el odio y la soledad es lo único que hay en tú corazón… rencor… "Amarte solo a ti, vivir solo por ti", esa es tu verdadera existencia, ¿no?… en tu arena hay mucha sangre que no se podrá limpiar tan fácilmente.

Terminaba de decir la voz mientras el agua se lanzaba a atacar a Gaara, quien se encontraba paralizado por lo que había oído, no era capaz de reaccionar todo su cuerpo temblaba, sin embargo, a pesar de su estado de shock la arena lo protegió.

\- Así que a pesar de lo que ha hecho sigues insistiendo en protegerlo, ¿eh? – decía la voz como si hablara con alguien.

Al percatarse del estado de Gaara, los ninjas de Konoha se pusieron delante de él, con intenciones de protegerlo, incluyendo al mismo Neji.

\- ¿Ustedes también? – decía la voz – Por favor, no me hagan reír, yo puedo ver en sus corazones, sé que lo odian, que le tienen miedo, rencor, él nació para vivir solo, su destino siempre ha sido la soledad.

"Soledad", pensaba una y otra vez Gaara. Recordaba su niñez rodeado de miradas de odio de parte de todos los aldeanos de la Arena, ese desprecio que tuvo que soportar; su juventud, ese inicio de juventud en el que se había convertido en ese asesino, tantas miradas que vio apagarse, tanta sangre que derramó.

Esos recuerdos calaron en lo más hondo de Gaara y las lágrimas empezaron a recorrer su rostro, la sacerdotisa tenía razón, por más que intentara cambiar su existir, no podía cambiar el pasado, no podía devolverle la vida a aquellas personas que había asesinado.

Ino se percató de las lágrimas de Gaara, "¿realmente es cierto lo que cree Kasumi?, ¿realmente ha cambiado?", pensaba la rubia mientras apretaba fuertemente un kunai que sostenía con su mano.

\- Talvez… talvez esos eran los sentimientos que florecían en nuestro interior hacia él… pero… todo es diferente, ¡yo también creo que cambió! – gritaba Ino mientras lanzaba desesperadamente su kunai a la imagen de agua, sin obtener ningún resultado, ya que simplemente la atravesó

Inmediatamente la imagen extendió el agua como si fueran manos y empujó a los ninjas de Konoha contra los árboles y los apresó con fuerza.

\- E… es muy… fuerte. – decía con dificultad Choji.

\- ¿Cambió? – decía la voz de la sacerdotisa – Los monstruos nunca cambian, su interior es el mismo, es… odio, rencor, venganza, soledad, su verdadero interior…. es… ¡este!

Decía mientras el cúmulo de agua empezaba a tomar la misma forma gigante del Shukaku, logrando que el terror recorriera las venas de los ninjas de Konoha.

\- Este es su verdadero interior, el mundo estaría mejor sin ese monstruo egocéntrico merodeando, asesinando… hasta el mismo Gaara lo sabe, no es capaz de reaccionar, en su interior solo hay odio y rencor, veremos qué tan fuerte es esa defensa. – decía la voz mientras una garra del Shukaku de agua se lanzaba a aplastar a Gaara pero la arena lo defendía.

\- Ga… Gaara. – decía Ino mientras observaba cómo la defensa de arena se debilitaba, no parecía que fuera capaz de soportar mucho tiempo, y con Gaara en el estado en el que se encontraba no iba a ser capaz de defenderse por sí mismo.

"Gaara no es lo que piensan, él solo… ha sufrido mucho, las personas siempre se alejaron de él, lo único que tenía era la soledad, por eso se dejó llevar por el odio… pero… bueno… creo que está cambiando, al fin y al cabo vino a la Aldea a ayudar", recordaba una y otra vez Ino, recordaba la mirada de Kasumi al decir esas palabras, realmente las sentía en su corazón, realmente confiaba en él, creía en él.

\- No… no es cierto – decía Ino – en su interior ya no hay odio, ya no hay rencor, lo veo en su mirada.

\- Por más que intentes engañarte, a mí no me pueden engañar. – decía la sacerdotisa mientras ejercía más presión en la defensa de Gaara para romperla.

\- ¡Ga… Gaara! – gritó Ino con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban - ¡Gaara, no la escuches… no es cierto… Kasumi cree en ti, ella confía en ti, ¡yo confío en ti!

Concluía Ino bajo la mirada sorprendida de sus compañeros, pero sobre todo bajo la mirada sorprendida de Gaara, quien levantó la vista para mirarla, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

¡Cállate! – dijo la sacerdotisa al ver que las palabras de Ino estaban haciendo reaccionar a Gaara, por lo que ejerció más presión en la rubia para aplastarla contra el árbol en el que estaba apresada, provocando que Ino gritara de dolor.

Sin embargo, a pesar del dolor, no dejó de insistir.

\- Ga… Gaara – decía Ino con dificultad – E… res diferente… ya no… estás solo, Kasumi, nosotros… nosotros estamos conti…

Terminaba de decir Ino escupiendo sangre y quedando inconsciente ante la presión que ejercía el agua sobre ella.

\- ¡Ino! – gritó Choji al ver el estado de su amiga.

\- ¡Maldición! – decía Shikamaru muy frustrado, intentando salir de su prisión, pero no obtenía ningún resultado.

La imagen de Ino quedando inconsciente quedó grabada en la mirada de Gaara, le hacía recordar la vez en que Kasumi lo defendía con su bastón lunar y luego caía inconsciente, la vez en que sus puntos de chakra colapsaron; y una vez más lo estaba volviendo a vivir, Ino estaba siendo lastimada por intentar motivarlo, por hacerle creer que… realmente era alguien valioso para otras personas.

Pronto sintió cómo un calor intenso recorría sus venas, el dolor de su cabeza se desvanecía y un poder interno se apoderaba de él, sin embargo, a diferencia de otras veces era consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, pronto su brazo derecho se trasformó en el Shukaku.

\- ¡Déjalos! – decía Gaara mientras se lanzaba contra la imagen de agua y la atacaba sin lograr hacerle daño, sabía que utilizar el ataúd de arena no serviría, ya que solo era agua.

\- Shuriken de Arena – decía mientras dirigía sus shurikens a la imagen.

\- Es inútil no eres rival para mí. – decía la imagen mientras creaba un escudo de agua para protegerse, sin embargo, Gaara cambió la dirección de sus shurikens y con ellos logró cortar los brazos de agua que apresaban a sus compañeros, logrando liberarlos.

Una vez que Shikamaru y Choji fueron liberados se dirigieron de inmediato donde Ino, quien yacía en el suelo inconsciente.

\- Así que yo no era el objetivo de tu ataque.

\- Manos cortantes de chakra. – decía Neji mientras atacaba a la imagen del Shukaku de agua intentando cortarla, sin embargo, la imagen lograba regenerarse con facilidad, pronto lo contraataco con una gran ola de agua que lo empujo hasta un risco, sin embargo, en el momento en que caía al vacío un brazo de arena lo sostuvo y lo colocó a la par de Gaara.

\- No te metas, - le gritaba Neji a Gaara, mientras el primero limpiaba la sangre de su rostro con su mano, cuando la ola lo arrastró hacia el risco se había golpeado con varias piedras - Si tú no estuvieras aquí hubiéramos obtenido la flor sin dificultad.

Gaara miró al suelo fijamente, sabía que era cierto, de inmediato Neji volvió a atacar a la imagen de agua, esta vez con su jutsu 8 trigramas, 64 palmas, sin embargo, de nuevo no obtuvo ningún efecto con sus ataques y recibió un fuerte golpe que lo empujó cerca de Shikamaru.

\- ¿No entienden que es inútil? Sus ataques nunca me harán daño. – decía la voz de la sacerdotisa.

\- Neji, no me importan las diferencias que tienes con Gaara, si no atacamos como equipo nunca lograremos nada, él, al igual que tú, está aquí para ayudar a Kasumi y a Lee. – le decía un molesto Shikamaru, quien pensaba en alguna estrategia para poder vencer a la imagen de agua.

Pronto Shikamaru pudo observar que la imagen de agua estaba conectada en todo momento a la naciente de agua, por lo que si lograban separarla de ese lugar talvez la podrían derrotar... pero... ¿cómo?

\- ¡Gaara! – gritó Shikamaru – Utiliza tus clones de arena para atacarla.

Gaara lo miró con desconfianza, pero pronto hizo lo que le solicitaba, cuatro clones de arena empezaron a correr alrededor de la imagen y le lanzaban shurikens de arena.

\- Neji, vuelve a utilizar el 8 trigramas, 64 palmas, las veces que puedas.

El Hyuga así lo hizo, provocando que el Shukaku de agua recibiera varios ataques al mismo tiempo.

\- Choji, necesito que tapes la naciente de agua.

\- Entendido – dijo Choji, mientras corría a la naciente - Jutsu de expansión parcial.

De inmediato brincó a la naciente y metió su mano en ella, aumentando su tamaño, lo que logró que la tapara impidiendo que el agua saliera de ella.

Sin la conexión con la naciente la imitación del Shukaku de agua se desplomó en el suelo, dejando solo un gran charco de agua y empapando a todos los presentes.

\- Lo logramos. – dijo Shikamaru, ante la mirada agotada de Neji y Gaara, quienes habían utilizado mucho chakra en ese ataque de distracción.

\- Eres el mejor Shikamaru. – le decía Choji, pero pronto empezó a sentir que algo se movía debajo de su brazo.

\- No son más que unos niños ingenuos. – escucharon que decía la voz, mientras un fuerte torrente de agua salía de la naciente lanzando a Choji por los cielos, pero antes de que lograra estrellarse contra el suelo una nube de arena lo detuvo y lo colocó a la par de Ino, quien empezaba a despertarse.

Choji se encontraba muy lastimado, la fuerza del agua le había quebrado el brazo y había lastimado su costado derecho, creía que tenía algunas costillas rotas. Ino también se encontraba muy lastimada, le costaba respirar y se movía con dificultad.

\- Ya me cansé de ustedes, es hora de acabar con este juego. – decía la voz de la sacerdotisa muy molesta, mientras un fuerte torrente de agua se acercaba peligrosamente a Choji, Ino y Shikamaru.

Al ver esto Neji intentó correr para ayudarles pero se desplomó de rodillas contra el suelo, ya no tenía chakra.

Sin embargo, antes de que el agua los alcanzara un escudo de arena se interpuso, esto provocó que Gaara terminara de gastar su chakra y también se desplomó contra el suelo volviendo a su forma natural, no antes de asegurarse que sus compañeros estaban bien.

\- Ya no tienes chakra, no podrás seguir protegiéndolos por siempre. – le decía la voz, creando una gran ola de agua que de nuevo se dirigiría a Shikamaru, Ino y Choji.

\- De… detente, por favor. – susurraba Gaara. – Yo soy… el culpable, acaba con… migo.

\- ¿Qué? – le contestaba la voz sorprendida deteniendo la ola de agua.

\- Yo soy el culpable – decía Gaara mientras lograba arrodillarse con dificultad – Es por mí por quien no quieres entregar la flor, acaba conmigo, perdónalos y dales la flor... por favor.

\- ¿Estás dispuesto a dar tu vida para salvarlos y que yo les dé la flor a ellos?

\- Sí.

\- ¡Ja! – dijo la sacerdotisa con sarcasmo – Sí realmente eres capaz de hacer ese sacrificio, demuéstralo, yo lo acepto, pero veremos si tu arena no te protege de nuevo.

\- Concentraré el chakra que me queda para que eso no suceda.

\- No – decía Shikamaru mientras intentaba correr para defender a Gaara, sin embargo, un látigo de arena salió de la tierra y lo sostuvo por la pierna derecha.

\- ¡No!, maldición, no lo hagas. – decía el Naara mientras golpeaba con sus puños el suelo.

Ino, Choji y Neji solo miraban sorprendidos.

\- Por favor… lleven la flor para Kasumi y Rock Lee, díganle a Kasumi que... me perdone. - Gaara decía esta última frase casi en un susurro.

"¿Realmente se sacrificaría así por Kasumi, por nosotros?", pensaba Neji muy confundido.

Pronto el agua tomó forma de lanza y se dirigió directo a Gaara, mientras los ninjas de Konoha miraban sin poder hacer nada.

\- ¡No! – gritaba Shikamaru e Ino al unísono, mientras veían cómo la lanza atravesaba el lado izquierdo de Gaara, aunque la arena intentó defenderlo la presión del chakra de Gaara no lo permitió.

Pronto Gaara empezó a escupir sangre y cayó inconsciente en el suelo, mientras un charco de sangre lo rodeaba, Shikamaru corrió hacia él.

\- Maldición, no… no tiene signos vitales. – decía Shikamaru, mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. - ¡Maldición!

Una vez más, la misión que lideraba fracasaba y en esta ocasión sí había perdido a uno de sus compañeros.

\- Bueno… aquí tienen la flor, él cumplió su palabra se sacrificó para que ustedes pudieran tenerla, yo también cumplo mi palabra. – dijo la sacerdotisa mientras el agua acercaba varias flores a Ino, quien lloraba, al igual que Choji; Neji se encontraba impactado no podía reaccionar.

El agua empezó a dirigirse de nuevo a la naciente.

Una fuerte brisa los rozó y el viento se acumuló en el centro del lugar de la batalla, formando la imagen de la sacerdotisa, quien los miró fijamente.

\- ¿Por qué lloran?, no era más que un monstruo. – les dijo.

\- ¡No! - gritó Ino mientras lloraba - No era ningún monstruo, era nuestro amigo, tú estás equivocada, Kasumi tenía razón, él cambió y... ahora…

\- Es cierto... cambió - le contestó la sacerdotisa – Demostró el mayor acto de pureza, el sacrificio, fue capaz de sacrificarse para salvarlos, para llevarle la flor a una persona querida, eso sí es una intención pura. Su amigo es alguien valioso, puedo ver que aprendieron a apreciarlo, es un ninja fuerte, que sufrió mucho, soportar la soledad, la oscura soledad que lo llevó al odio y luego salir de ella y proponerse otro sentido para la vida, no es fácil, realmente esa niña llamada Kasumi es importante para él.

Ante esta última frase Neji miró a Gaara sorprendido, la sacerdotisa tenía razón, lo que Gaara había hecho fue la mayor muestra de aprecio que pudo darle a Kasumi, dio su vida por ella.

\- Por eso, - dijo la sacerdotisa – merece vivir, el mundo necesita personas como él.

Ino la miró sin comprender lo que decía, ¿vivir?, pero, ¿cómo?

\- A su amigo aún le queda un pequeño aliento de vida y… ustedes tienen la flor.

\- Ino, rápido – dijo Shikamaru al comprender lo que la sacerdotisa les quería decir. – Trae la flor.

Con dificultad Ino se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia su compañero, la sacerdotisa le dio algunas indicaciones a Ino, para mostrarle cómo debía preparar el brebaje con la flor, y una vez lista se la dieron a Gaara.

Un fuerte respiro salió del interior de Gaara, pero seguía inconsciente, Ino se acercó a su pecho y escuchó con atención.

\- Escucho sus latidos – decía Ino emocionada, mientras lloraba – escucho sus latidos.

Pronto la herida del costado de Gaara empezó a cerrarse.

\- Es normal que siga inconsciente – les dijo la sacerdotisa – realmente estuvo a punto de morir, estará así por lo menos un par de horas y cuando vuelva en sí igual necesitará reposo para que su cuerpo se recupere del impacto que vivió. Espero que Kasumi y Lee se recuperen con la ayuda de la flor…

\- Eres un gran estratega, nunca antes alguien se había percatado de mi conexión con la naciente de agua. - Terminó de decir la sacerdotisa a Shikamaru mientras desaparecía.

Los ninjas se dispusieron a descansar y sanar algunas de sus heridas, para luego volver a Konoha.

Kasumi se encontraba en el hospital acompañando a Lee en su recuperación, ya era de noche y ya habían pasado 3 días desde que sus compañeros se fueron a buscar la flor que le daba esperanzas de no abandonar su sueño, durante esos tres días buscó desesperadamente a Gaara en la aldea, pero no lo encontró, se había resignado a pensar que talvez había decidido volver a su aldea.

\- ¿Kasumi? – decía una voz que la sacaba de sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Ah?, ¡Shizune! – decía la joven mientras reaccionaba y se ponía de pie para saludarla con una reverencia.

\- Kasumi, Lady Tsunade quiere verte. – decía mientras se retiraba de la habitación y Kasumi la seguía, pronto llegaron a un cuarto, en el mismo hospital, en donde se encontraba la quinta Hokage rodeada de varios utensilios médicos, Kasumi vio en una de las mesas unas flores extrañas.

"¿Serán…?", pensó la joven.

\- Kasumi, me alegra verte, los ninjas que andaban en la misión de la flor de la sacerdotisa ya volvieron, la misión fue todo un éxito. – decía la legendaria Sannin mientras señalaba las flores en la mesa.

\- ¿Cómo están ellos? – preguntó de inmediato Kasumi.

\- Pues… un poco lastimados, nada grave, a Choji se le fracturó un brazo y algunas costillas, Ino también tenía algunas fisuras internas, pero nada grave.

\- Me alegro. – decía Kasumi mientras respiraba profundo, esa noticia la había tranquilizado, había pasado esos tres días pensando en cómo estarían sus amigos, sabía que era una misión riesgosa.

\- Bueno Kasumi, empezaremos con el tratamiento, como sabes esto es algo nuevo para todos nosotros, no te puedo asegurar que funcione, al contrario, podría tener efectos negativos para ti, no sabemos cómo puede reaccionar tu cuerpo ¿estás segura que quieres seguir con esto?

\- Sí – contestó Kasumi muy segura, después del sacrificio que hicieron sus amigos no podía negarse.

\- De acuerdo, toma este brebaje, es hecho con la flor y deberás quedarte en el hospital bajo observación constante, necesitamos monitorear el avance que tienes, o… si al contrario hay algún efecto peligroso para tu salud.

\- Gracias – decía Kasumi mientras se tomaba el brebaje, sabía muy mal.

\- ¿Sabes Kasumi?, tienes amigos que te aprecian mucho.

\- Así es. – decía ella con una sonrisa.

\- En especial Gaara. – decía Tsunade bajo la mirada sorprendida de Kasumi, quien al escuchar ese nombre sintió un vuelco en su estómago, no comprendía a qué se refería la Hokage.

\- Gracias a él consiguieron la flor, fue capaz de dar su vida para obtenerla.

Kasumi sintió que el mundo se detenía, sin percatarse había soltado el vaso de donde había tomado el brebaje, el cual hizo un fuerte sonido al chocar contra el suelo.

\- No… - dijo ella - ¿dar su vida?, no... no es cierto.

\- Traquilízate – decía Shizune, mientras posaba una mano en el hombro de la joven. – Él está bien, pudieron salvarlo con la misma flor.

Kasumi no la miró, no era capaz de comprender lo que le estaban diciendo.

\- Según el informe de Shikamaru, la sacerdotisa no quería darles la flor porque decía que Gaara no era más que un asesino. – Explicaba Shizune - Por lo que tuvieron que luchar fuertemente contra ella, en el momento en que la sacerdotisa estuvo a punto de matarlos, Gaara intervino y le suplicó que si él era el culpable de que no les dieran la flor que "acabara" con él, pero que por favor, les diera la flor a sus compañeros, la sacerdotisa no creía que Gaara fuese capaz de sacrificarse por ti, por Lee y por ellos, por lo que aceptó el trato y atravesó el costado izquierdo de Gaara con una lanza de agua, cuando Shikamaru se acercó a él no podía sentir sus signos vitales, sin embargo, la sacerdotisa al ver el sacrificio de Gaara, les indicó cómo salvarlo con la flor.

Los ojos de Kasumi empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, por eso era que no encontraba a Gaara en Konoha, se encontraba en la misión que le ayudaría a ella y a Lee a seguir con sus sueños, y no solo eso, también se sacrificó de aquella manera solo para traer la flor.

\- En este momento se encuentra en la habitación 47, en recuperación. – Terminaba de decir la Hokage, mientras se retiraba de la habitación seguida de Shizune.

Kasumi se quedó paralizada por unos segundos, luego reaccionó y decidió dirigirse hacia la habitación de Gaara, necesitaba verlo, hablarle, pero... cuando llegó al frente de la habitación empezó a dudar, se sentía muy nerviosa, ¿qué debía hacer?, deseaba entrar pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba, su corazón latía rápidamente y solo se quedó mirando la puerta.


	13. Recuperación

Kasumi se quedó paralizada por unos segundos, luego reaccionó y decidió dirigirse hacia la habitación de Gaara, necesitaba verlo, hablarle, pero, cuando llegó al frente de la habitación empezó a dudar, se sentía muy nerviosa, ¿qué debía hacer?, deseaba entrar pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba, su corazón latía rápidamente y solo se quedó mirando la puerta.

Poco a poco los nervios se apoderaron de ella, por lo que decidió irse y luego buscarlo, mejor primero iba a ver cómo se encontraban Choji, Ino, Shikamaru y Neji, y luego buscaba a Gaara, así tendría tiempo de pensar muy bien lo que le diría.

\- ¿Buscas a alguien? – escuchó una voz en el momento justo en que iba a dar vuelta y retirarse del lugar, el tono de la voz retumbó en lo más profundo de su ser, sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo, sintió un gran calor en su rostro, sabía que debía estar muy ruborizada.

"No puede ser, que mala suerte", pensaba la joven mientras cerraba los ojos, no quería ni volverlo a ver.

\- Buscas a mi hermano, ¿verdad? – volvió a preguntar la voz.

\- Disculpa, tengo que retirarme. – contestó la chica sin mirar a Kankuro, no quería que la viera ruborizada.

En el momento en que hizo un movimiento para retirarse, la puerta de la habitación de Gaara se abrió de golpe.

\- ¡Gaara!, tienes visita. – gritó Kankuro, quien había utilizado sus hilos de chakra y su habilidad de marionetista para abrir la puerta antes de que Kasumi se retirara, en su rostro había una gran sonrisa pícara y de satisfacción.

Kasumi lo miró fijamente, deseaba golpearlo muy fuerte por imprudente y metiche.

Dentro de la habitación, Temari había vuelto a ver en el momento en que escuchó que la puerta se abría, cuando vio a Kasumi paralizada en la puerta de la habitación de su hermanito no pudo evitar sonreír.

Gaara también la miraba fijamente, no podía creer que ella estuviera ahí, cuando volvió a ver ante el grito de su hermano y la miró su corazón empezó a latir con gran rapidez, se sentía feliz, pero tenía miedo, no sabía qué le diría, cómo se disculparía por todo lo que la había hecho sufrir, traer la flor no se comparaba a todo el sacrificio que ella había hecho por él.

\- Bueno, - dijo de inmediato Temari rompiendo el silencio, - luego vuelvo Gaara, tengo que ir a hacer... algunas cosas.

La rubia salió rápidamente de la habitación, cuando pasó a la par de Kasumi le sonrió, luego agarró a Kankuro del brazo y lo arrastró para que se alejara del lugar.

Kasumi se encontraba petrificada en la puerta, no se atrevía a mirar a Gaara, sin percatarse que detrás de una pared seguía siendo observada por Kankuro y Temari.

Gaara la miraba fijamente, no había tenido la oportunidad de verla así, detenidamente, en un momento tranquilo, cada encuentro que habían tenido había sido rápido, repentino y confuso, no quería que ese momento se acabara, solo quería seguir observándola.

\- ¿Por qué aún no entra? – le susurraba Kankuro a su hermana.

\- No sé, está como congelada, creo que ni es capaz de respirar.

\- Tendré que volver a ayudarla. – decía Kankuro mientras utilizaba sus hilos de chakra y la empujaba hacia el interior de la habitación.

Kasumi pronto entendió quien era el culpable de la situación, "Este tipo es un estúpido", pensaba Kasumi muy molesta y avergonzada, mientras miraba fijamente al suelo.

Una vez que Kasumi estuvo adentro de la habitación, Kankuro cerró la puerta, el golpe de la puerta provocó que Kasumi reaccionara y mirara a Gaara, cuando lo vio mirándola fijamente sintió de nuevo que el calor subía por su rostro, de nuevo debía estar roja como un tomate, por lo que de inmediato quitó la mirada y cruzó su mano derecha hacia su brazo izquierdo.

\- Hola. – dijo intentando romper el silencio y no parecer tan nerviosa, pero Gaara no le respondió, él tampoco podía reaccionar se sentía hipnotizado no podía dejar de mirarla.

Al no escuchar respuesta Kasumi lo miró y se percató que aún la miraba con esos ojos color turquesa que tanto le gustaban, sin embargo, se volvió a sentir intimidada y de nuevo quitó la vista, llevando su mano derecha atrás de su nuca.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes? – volvió a preguntar la joven mientras caminaba hacia la ventana de la habitación, talvez el aire fresco la haría reaccionar.

\- Bien – contestó Gaara, mientras se sentaba en la cama.

El tono de voz del joven retumbó en las venas de Kasumi.

\- Solo me tienen en observación. – aclaró el joven.

\- Lady Tsunade me contó todo, Gaara, yo… gra… gracias por tra…

\- Kasumi, - la interrumpió Gaara, - perdóname.

Kasumi lo miró muy confundida.

\- ¿Perdonarte?, ¿por qué?, gracias a ti…

\- Por mi culpa, – la volvió a interrumpir, - por mi culpa tus padres murieron, por mi culpa tus puntos de chakra colapsaron, no merezco…

El joven no fue capaz de terminar la frase, miraba fijamente al suelo, sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, se sentía culpable, sentía un nudo en la garganta, realmente se sentía como una basura, siempre hizo sufrir a la única persona que lo apreció desde el primer día que lo conoció, a la única persona que le había dado sentido a su vida.

Kasumi lo miró con tristeza, esas palabras eran muy fuertes, ella sabía que él se sentía así. Desde el día en que el ninja de la arena le contó la verdad a Gaara, ella sabía que él sentía culpa por todo lo que había pasado.

Caminó hacia él y se sentó a su lado.

\- El día que mis padres murieron, me dijeron algo que nunca olvidaré, - Gaara la miró de reojo, ella miraba el techo recordando aquella noche.

\- Me dijeron que tú siempre serías mi amigo, que pasara lo que pasara no te olvidara, que recordara con cariño cada momento que vivimos juntos y que si algún día te volviera a ver, te dijera que... – la chica se detuvo por un segundo y lo miró fijamente, su mirada estaba llena de esperanza, tenía una sonrisa nostálgica en su rostro, - siempre fuiste alguien muy importante para ellos, que te querían, que siguieras siendo, "un... buen niño".

Gaara sintió un vacío en su estómago que pronto se extendió por todo su cuerpo, nunca alguien, a no ser Kasumi hace seis años, le había dicho esas palabras. Miró a la ventana, las estrellas empezaban a iluminar el cielo.

"¿Era importante para ellos?, pero... por culpa de eso murieron", pensaba el joven mientras observaba detenidamente las estrellas y su mirada se llenaba de tristeza, "Mi nuevo objetivo en la vida es ser importante para los demás, ser alguien valioso para los demás, hace seis años lo había logrado, pero por culpa de esa meta ellos murieron, ¿y si vuelven a morir más personas por mi culpa?"

Kasumi notó la mirada sombría de Gaara.

\- ¿Sucede algo?

\- Cuéntame qué pasó esa noche... necesito saberlo.

Kasumi dudó por unos segundos, recordar aquella noche la lastimaba, sin embargo, recordaba cada detalle como si hubiese sucedido ayer y él tenía derecho a saber lo que había sucedido.

\- Por favor. – le insistió el joven, necesitaba saberlo para poder aclarar su historia, una historia que había estado llena de mentiras y odio, necesitaba saber la verdad de su pasado para poder encontrarle sentido al futuro.

Kasumi lo miró, se levantó y volvió a caminar hacia la ventana, no quería que la viera entristecerse cuando empezara a contar la historia, una vez frente a la ventana cruzó sus brazos y empezó a narrar lo sucedido como si volviera a vivir cada segundo de aquel momento.

Era de noche, la luna iluminaba el cielo oscuro, la pequeña Kasumi había salido con su padre Akira Aoyama a comprar un postre para la cena, su madre, Mari, se había quedado cocinando en la casa.

Cuando regresaban la pequeña salió corriendo para llegar primero que su padre a la casa.

\- Te voy a ganar. - decía la niña muy feliz, mientras su padre se reía.

Pero cuando llegó al frente de su casa quedó paralizada, la puerta había sido derrumbada, el interior estaba oscuro, sintió miedo, mucho miedo, su padre se percató de la reacción de la niña y corrió hacia ella para ver qué era lo que la había hecho reaccionar así; cuando se acercó a la casa y miró lo mismo que Kasumi observaba, tuvo la misma reacción que la pequeña, pronto reaccionó dejó caer el postre que llevaba en una bolsa, alzó a la pequeña y corrió hacia el interior de la casa con precaución, la pequeña había tapado su mirada en el pecho de su padre, no quería ver, tenía mucho miedo.

Cuando Akira cruzó la puerta su cuerpo se heló, Mari se encontraba en una silla atada y amordazada, intentando decirle algo, pero no lograba entenderle nada.

Pronto sintió que alguien lo atacaba desde el lado derecho, logró reaccionar y esquivar el golpe, sin embargo, llevar a Kasumi en los brazos le dificultaba los movimientos o realizar algún ataque, de pronto sintió un fuerte golpe en su nuca, y sintió cómo su vista se oscurecía mientras caía al suelo con Kasumi en sus brazos.

Pronto despertó pero ahora se encontraba atado a una silla a la par de su esposa, al frente de él, un ninja alzaba a Kasumi quien lloraba desesperadamente e intentaba patear a su agresor para liberarse, también la habían amordazado.

\- ¿Qué quieren? – dijo Akira con un tono serio, pero intentó sonar tranquilo.

\- Tú sabes muy bien lo que queremos... viejo amigo. – dijo un ninja que salía de las sombras, en su frente tenía una banda de la Arena, su nombre era Itsuki, un colega de Akira, habían participado en muchas misiones juntos.

Akira solo lo miró fijamente, provocando que el ninja sonriera.

\- Solo te lo repetiré una vez más, aléjense del arma definitiva de la Arena, en especial… esta dulzura. – decía mientras se dirigía hacia Kasumi y le acariciaba el cabello.

\- No es un arma, es solo un niño, él no tiene la culpa de que...

\- ¿Entonces... eso es un no? – lo interrumpía Itsuki.

\- Es un no. – decía Akira con firmeza.

\- Mala decisión, viejo amigo, te has metido a la boca del lobo.

\- Mientras estemos en la aldea no nos pueden hacer daño, de lo contrario provocarían desconfianza en los miembros de la aldea hacia Lord Kazekage y hacia el Consejo de Suna.

Itsuki empezó a reír.

\- Jiro, - dijo dirigiéndose al ninja que sostenía a Kasumi, - ¿Recuerdas lo que pasó aquella noche trágica?

\- ¿Cuál?, ¡ah!, ¿la noche en que unos ninjas extraños irrumpieron en la aldea y acabaron con el clan Aoyama?

\- Sí, esa noche.

\- Sí, una gran pena, - decía Jiro, dramatizando una gran tristeza en su rostro, - De pronto todo se llenó de neblina, una densa neblina que no dejaba ver nada, cuando la neblina se desvaneció el gran Akira Aoyama, su bella esposa y su dulce hija, habían sido cruelmente asesinados en la sala de su casa.

\- Pero, ¿Quién habrá hecho tal atrocidad? – decía Itsuki quien también dramatizaba una gran pena.

\- Pues, según las investigaciones fueron los mismos ninjas que intentaron acabar con el clan Aoyama la primera vez, la vez en que Akira y su familia se refugiaron en la aldea.

Itsuki se acercó lentamente hacia Akira, con una sonrisa de victoria.

\- Eso es lo único que recordarán los aldeanos. – susurraba Itsuki muy cerca del rostro de Akira.

Mari empezó a llorar, ella también tenía miedo, mucho miedo por lo que podían hacerle a su pequeña.

\- No siempre podrás proteger a tu reina y a tu princesita, Akira. – decía Itsuki con una sonrisa malévola en su rostro. – Sin embargo, por nuestros años de amistad les daré una última oportunidad, tienen dos horas para irse de la aldea y nunca volver, así les perdonaremos la vida, de lo contrario, la aldea solo recordará la noche en que todo se llenó de neblina.

Cuando Itsuki terminó de decir esto todos los ninjas, incluyéndolo, se retiraron de la casa sin dejar rastro de su presencia, Jiro soltó a Kasumi, cuando la pequeña cayó al suelo se lastimó un poco la mano pero el miedo fue más grande que el dolor y salió corriendo a abrazar a su padre, mientras lloraba.

\- Tranquila, preciosa. – le decía su padre tiernamente para tranquilizarla. – Todo está bien, sé valiente, solo desata a mami y a papi, ¿sí?

La pequeña primero desató a su madre, quien de inmediato desató a Akira y lo abrazó fuertemente.

\- ¿Qué haremos? – le preguntaba Mari, mientras su voz temblaba.

Akira miró fijamente a Kasumi.

\- Haremos lo que nos piden.

\- ¿Le quitaremos su amistad con Gaara? – preguntó Mari muy confundida.

"¿Gaara?", pensó de inmediato Kasumi quien no entendía lo que realmente sucedía.

\- Nunca. – le susurró Akira a su esposa. – Nos iremos de la aldea y ella siempre lo recordará como lo que realmente es… su amigo.

Mari le sonrió y subió las gradas para empezar a alistar rápidamente lo más esencial.

Kasumi lloraba sentada en una silla, su padre se le acercó.

\- ¿Nos iremos de la aldea? – preguntó la niña.

\- Sí.

\- Pero... ya no veré a Gaara.

\- Lo sé.

\- No, - dijo la niña llorando, - no quiero, es mi amigo.

\- Eso es lo bueno, es tu amigo y los amigos nunca se olvidan, sin importar la distancia o el tiempo, ellos siempre se llevan aquí… - le contestaba su padre, mientras señalaba el lado izquierdo del pecho de la pequeña.

La pequeña miró por la ventana, desde su casa se lograba ver la mansión del Kazekage, donde su amigo vivía.

\- ¿Lo volveré a ver?

\- Es posible, y cuando llegue ese día, te darás cuenta que su amistad no cambió a pesar de la distancia.

\- ¿Me puedo despedir de él?

\- Me temo que no hay tiempo.

La mirada de Kasumi volvió a llenarse de lágrimas.

\- Pero, no es necesario despedirse, porque sé que se volverán a encontrar.

Al cabo de una hora, los miembros del clan Aoyama estaban abandonando la aldea, no sabían a dónde dirigirse, pero sí querían estar lejos de la aldea antes de acampar.

Habían caminado por una hora cuando sus padres se detuvieron de pronto.

Su madre se arrodilló y la abrazó muy fuerte, mientras su padre se ponía en posición defensiva.

\- Kasumi, - le decía su madre, - te amamos, te amamos mucho, nunca lo olvides, y recuerda que Gaara siempre será tu amigo, nunca lo dudes, pase lo que pase recuerda con cariño cada momento que viviste con él, las alegrías, las peleas, las tristezas, si algún día lo vuelves a ver dile que siempre fue alguien importante para nosotros, que lo queríamos tanto como a ti, que siga siendo un buen niño.

La pequeña no entendía por qué su madre le decía eso, pero empezó a sentir miedo, cuando miró a su padre él ya estaba peleando con cuatro ninjas, ella no se había percatado ni siquiera cuando había comenzado la pelea, o de dónde aparecieron esos ninjas, o qué querían.

Un ninja apareció detrás de ella y su madre, e intentó golpearlas, pero su madre detuvo el golpe y utilizó un jutsu de viento para alejarlo de ellas, luego utilizó los shurikens de viento y acabó con él.

Ya su padre había acabado con tres de los ninjas y solo quedaba uno, eso tranquilizó a Kasumi, su padre era realmente fuerte, sin embargo, en el momento en que iba a acabar con su enemigo con el bastón lunar, su padre se detuvo, la pequeña no entendía por qué se detenía hasta que vio cómo se desplomaba en el suelo y la sangre brotaba de su espalda.

\- ¡No! – gritó desesperadamente la madre de Kasumi mientras la alzaba y salía corriendo, pero pronto fue interceptada por tres ninjas.

\- ¿Por qué?, ¿por qué hacen esto?, prometieron no hacernos daño si nos íbamos de la aldea. – preguntaba Mari exasperadamente.

\- Todo es culpa de Gaara, nunca debieron acercarse a ese monstruo.

Esas palabras retumbaron en los oídos de Kasumi, "¿culpa de Gaara?".

\- No es cierto – los pensamientos de Kasumi se vieron interrumpidos por la voz de su madre. – Los culpables son otros, él es solo un niño inocente, los culpables son ustedes.

De pronto la madre de Kasumi brincó con ella en brazos, acababa de esquivar un kunai que se dirigía hacia ella, puso a Kasumi en el suelo y le gritó que corriera mientras ella atacaba a los ninjas, sin embargo, un cuarto ninja apareció al frente de la pequeña y la golpeó, dejándola en el suelo.

\- ¡Kasumi! – gritó Mari, esa pequeña distracción provocó que bajara la guardia y pronto fue atacada por los ninjas, quienes la hirieron en repetidas ocasiones.

\- Ka… Kasumi. – decía con debilidad Mari mientras intentaba arrastrarse por el suelo para acercarse a su pequeña, quien se levantó con dificultad y se acercó a su madre llorando.

\- Corre, corre… - le susurraba una y otra vez su madre, pero la pequeña, con lágrimas en los ojos, se negaba, quería abrazarla una vez más.

Antes de que Kasumi pudiera acercarse a su madre un ninja se puso al lado de Mari, levantó un kunai y lo dirigió con gran velocidad para acabar con la líder del clan Aoyama, esa imagen paralizó a Kasumi.

Pero, antes de que el kunai tocara a su madre, una sombra apareció golpeando al ninja que atentaba con la vida de Mari.

Kasumi no podía distinguir quien era, además, su vista estaba empezando a nublarse, cuando se percató, la sombra había acabado con todos los ninjas y se acercaba a su madre para ver cómo se encontraba, al fin la pequeña pudo ver su rostro, un rostro que la miró y le sonrió.

\- Todo estará bien. – le decía su salvador, mientras la pequeña se desplomaba inconsciente.

\- Después de eso, - le seguía contando Kasumi a Gaara, - cuando me desperté ya estaba en el hospital de Konoha, fui interrogada por las Fuerzas de Interrogación y Tortura de la aldea.

Gaara la miró preocupado.

\- No te preocupes, no me hicieron ningún daño, Gai sensei se comprometió a protegerme y bueno, me entrenó, me cuidó como si fuera su hija, no te voy a negar que los primeros años fueron difíciles, recuerdo que todas las noches lloraba, muchas de esas noches era consolada por Gai, recuerdo que me dormía en sus brazos llorando. Cuando le pregunté por mis padres, me dijo que por las condiciones de los hechos él tuvo que volver de inmediato a la aldea para informar lo sucedido y solo pudo traerme a mí, no a mis padres, cuando volvieron al lugar para buscarlos ya sus cuerpos no estaban.

Gaara volvió a bajar la mirada con tristeza, no sabía qué decirle, además de que no era muy expresivo las emociones que estaba sintiendo no lo dejaban pensar con tranquilidad.

\- Gaara lo que yo he vivido no se compara a lo que tú has sufrido, - decía Kasumi mientras volvía a sentarse a su lado, - cuando era pequeña no lo comprendía muy bien, pero ahora sí lo entiendo… mis padres decidieron protegerte, creer en ti, luchar por ti, y…

\- No te imaginas, las cosas que he hecho, – la interrumpía Gaara una vez más, - mi pasado está lleno de sangre, las acciones que haga de hoy en adelante no barrarán la sangre que hay en mi arena.

\- Gaara, nada de eso es tu culpa, fuiste engañado, manipulado por personas que solo te veían como un arma, lograron meterse en tu cabeza y controlar tus acciones a lo que les convenía, ellos son los culpables, se aprovecharon de un niño inocente solo para obtener poder. Tú no sabías la verdad, yo creo que lo que hiciste antes de conocerla no es tu culpa, fuiste manipulado y obligado a vivir en el odio, pero lo que hagas a partir de ahora sí será tu responsabilidad, tu decisión y… ¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer de ahora en adelante?, ¿Qué decides?

Gaara miraba por la ventana, el silencio llenó la habitación por varios segundos.

\- Escaparé de la soledad, – le contestó el joven, - construiré mi propio camino, no el que ellos quieren. Los lazos que siempre me unieron con los demás eran de odio y venganza, pero pelear con Naruto Uzumaki y encontrarte de nuevo, me hicieron entender un poco el verdadero significado de un vínculo.

\- ¿Naruto?

\- Sí, él pasó por el mismo sufrimiento que yo, y me enseñó que puedes cambiar el modo de vida que llevas, algún día, quiero ser útil para los demás, crear vínculos…

\- ¿Prometes que serás un "buen niño"? – dijo Kasumi bromeando, con una sonrisa en su rostro, sonrisa que le contagio a su amigo y una risa ahogada salió de él, mientras levantaba la vista para mirarla.

El encuentro de miradas hizo que el mundo se detuviera alrededor de ellos, desde que se volvieron a encontrar era la primera vez que estaban tan cerca, que se miraban directamente, que conversaban como lo hacían de pequeños.

Gaara empezó a sentir que el corazón le latía con rapidez, de nuevo observaba esos ojos color miel llenos de esperanza, de fe, de alegría, de cariño hacia él, una mirada distinta a la que estaba acostumbrado a recibir de parte de los que lo rodeaban, con ella siempre se había sentido seguro.

\- ¿Kasumi? – dijo una enfermera entrando a la habitación e interrumpiendo el intercambio de miradas.

Los jóvenes brincaron de inmediato y se pusieron de pie, tenían los músculos tensos y estaban ruborizados y no entendían por qué, miraban fijamente a la enfermera con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

\- ¿Interrumpí algo? – preguntó la enfermera mirándolos fijamente.

\- No, no. – contestó de inmediato Kasumi, intentando actuar natural.

\- Bueno… disculpa, pero Shizune me dijo que te encontraría aquí, ya es hora de tu monitoreo.

\- Gracias, ya voy.

La enfermera se retiró de la habitación.

\- ¿Monitoreo? – preguntó Gaara.

\- Sí, es que ya me dieron el brebaje con la flor, y tengo que estar en observación como tú hasta mañana y me tienen que monitorear constantemente. Bueno, tengo que irme… adiós.

Gaara observó cómo la joven abandonaba la habitación, cuando se encontró solo en su cuarto se recostó en la cama y empezó a recordar con tristeza la noche en que los padres de Kasumi murieron, la noche en que lucharon por él y por su amistad con Kasumi, pensaba en el sacrificio que ellos habían hecho por él.

"Honraré su sacrificio, me convertiré en el Kazekage de la aldea". – pensaba el joven mirando hacia el techo, con mirada triste pero con un sentimiento nuevo, esperanza.

Al día siguiente le dieron la salida a Gaara y fue recibido por sus hermanos.

\- Me alegro que estés bien. – le decía su hermana con una sonrisa.

Gaara solo la miró, aún no se acostumbraba al buen trato que le daban sus hermanos.

\- ¿Y qué tal te fue ayer con la visita sorpresa? – decía Kankuro con sonrisa pícara.

Gaara sabía a qué se refería por eso prefirió no responderle y seguir su camino.

\- ¡Qué carácter! – susurraba Kankuro molesto, aunque en el fondo sabía que su hermano necesitaba tiempo para desarrollar las habilidades sociales que perdió durante seis años.

Temari y Kankuro siguieron a su hermano.

\- Gracias por venir. – susurró Gaara cuando se percató que sus hermanos lo seguían, provocando una sonrisa en ellos.

Durante la tarde le dieron la salida a Kasumi y fue recibida por Neji, Lee y Gai sensei, quien acababa de regresar de la misión que se le había asignado.

Cuando Gai la vio la abrazó muy fuerte mientras lloraba.

\- ¡Qué alegría! – decía – Todo salió bien, pronto te recuperarás.

\- Sí, Lady Hokage dijo que descanse tres días y luego retome mis entrenamientos, esa flor realmente es milagrosa, gracias Neji por traerla, me devolviste mi sueño de ser una kunoichi. – decía Kasumi mientras lo abrazaba, Neji quedó paralizado por unos segundos, pero pronto reaccionó y la rodeó con sus brazos, sentía su calidez, no quería que ese momento se acabara.

\- Vamos a celebrar – gritó de pronto Lee – Hay que celebrar que la llama de la juventud sigue viva en nosotros.

Así lo hicieron, mientras se retiraban del lugar un pelirrojo los observaba escondido, cuando escuchó lo que Kasumi dijo no pudo evitar sonreír, "Podrá volver a ser una kunoichi", pensaba con gran alivio, sentía una paz que ahogaba la voz del Shukaku; desde que se enteró de la verdad ya no era atormentado por su demonio interno.

Pronto oscureció y cada ninja se dirigió a descansar a sus hogares, Kasumi conversó durante horas con Gai, su tío tenía muchas cosas que contarle de su misión y ella también se moría por contarle todo sobre Gaara. Cuando terminaron de conversar Kasumi se dirigió hacia su habitación a descansar, pero antes salió al balcón a observar la luna, estaba grande, hermosa, en pocos días sería luna llena.

\- La luna siempre ilumina la oscuridad del cielo, al igual que las estrellas. – Escuchó una voz detrás de ella que la asustó, pero cuando la reconoció sintió una gran alegría que no pudo ocultar en su rostro, no podía creer que estuviera ahí.

\- Desde que llegué a Konoha, verla siempre me tranquilizó, me recordaba a ti. – le contestó la chica sin volver a verlo.

Pronto sintió la presencia del pelirrojo a su lado, el joven no le contestó, sin embargo, ella entendía su silencio, cuando lo conoció hace seis años era un niño tímido, ya estaba acostumbrada a hablar siempre ella y que él solo la escuchara; y ahora después de todo lo que había sufrido era entendible que le costara aún más expresarse, sin embargo, ella podía ver el esfuerzo que hacía, el esfuerzo que hizo cuando conversaron en el hospital.

\- Recordaba cómo te gustaba verla, cuando la veía sentía que te veía, que estabas conmigo, imaginaba que tú también la mirabas. – decía la joven mientras miraba fijamente a la luna - ¿Aún sigues sin poder dormir?

\- Así es.

\- ¿Cómo está Sunagakure?

\- Tediosa, áspera.

Ante esta respuesta Kasumi solo le respondió con una sonrisa, por unos minutos se dedicaron a ver a la luna en silencio, se dedicaron a disfrutar de la presencia del otro en silencio.

\- ¿Por qué no vuelves con nosotros?, también es tu hogar – dijo Gaara después de algunos minutos.

Kasumi lo miró sorprendida, no había pensado algo así, ¿su hogar?, entonces ¿qué era ahora Konoha?

\- Mis hermanos y yo terminamos nuestra misión en Konoha, mañana volvemos a Suna… ven... con nosotros.

El silencio los rodeó por varios minutos, la mente de Kasumi estaba en blanco, lo que Gaara le estaba pidiendo era algo que para ella se había convertido hace muchos años en un sueño imposible.

Gaara esperaba con ansias la respuesta, cada segundo se le hacía eterno, realmente quería que ella volviera a Suna, tenerla cerca todos los días, pero también entendía que por culpa de los líderes de Suna ella había perdido a sus padres y que en cambio en Konoha había encontrado personas que la apreciaban.

\- Sunagakure, la aldea escondida entre la arena, aún la recuerdo... recuerdo la plaza en donde te conocí y donde jugábamos durante horas, mi casa… - decía mientras su mirada se llenaba de tristeza. - Gaara… lo siento… pero le debo mucho a Konoha, a Gai sensei. Volver a Suna me daría la oportunidad de volver a estar contigo, pero…

\- Lo entiendo. – la interrumpió Gaara. – Sé lo que esta aldea ha hecho por ti, yo también les estoy agradecido por eso... ¿Nos visitarás?

\- Claro. - le contestó Kasumi con una sonrisa. - ¿me prometes que me escribirás cada vez que puedas?

Gaara solo le respondió asintiendo con la cabeza.

\- ¿A qué hora se irán mañana?

\- Después del almuerzo, los niños de la academia quieren despedirse de Temari.

\- Me lo imagino, fue de mucha ayuda en la academia. En la mañana quiero mostrarte algo, ¿podrás?

Gaara la miró confundido, pero simplemente volvió a asentir con la cabeza, prefirió no preguntarle, de todos modos, fuera lo que fuera, le daría la oportunidad de estar un rato más con ella.

\- Debo irme. – dijo el joven mientras brincaba del balcón al techo de la casa del lado y se alejaba, mientras Kasumi lo miraba con una gran sonrisa, por fin, había recuperado a su amigo y, aunque no estarían cerca, la distancia no cambiaría su amistad.


	14. Enfrentando el pasado

p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" align="left"Capítulo 14. Enfrentando el Pasado/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" align="left"A la mañana siguiente Kasumi se levantó alegre, ya su pasado no la atormentaba o, al menos, eso creía ella. Había vuelto a reencontrarse con Gaara y su amistad había vuelto a crecer, además, en Konoha tenía una familia y amigos que la apreciaban, su vida empezaba a tener la paz que tuvo hace muchos años, la paz que sus padres le daban./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" align="left"Para Gaara también era una mañana que propiciaba un nuevo comienzo, al fin había conocido la verdad de su pasado, una verdad que lo llenó de tranquilidad, aunque aún sentía culpa por todo lo que había sucedido. Había comprendido que sí había sido importante y valioso para alguien y que aún habían personas que lo apreciaban, no como su tío Yashamaru le había dicho./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" align="left"Además, toda esta situación le devolvió su amistad con Kasumi y había encontrado la luz, una luz que le ayudó a proponerse nuevas metas en su vida, las cuales darían inicio al mejorar su relación con sus hermanos, y luego, poco a poco, crear vínculos con otras personas, aunque sabía que por su personalidad y su historia no iba a ser un camino sencillo./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" align="left" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" align="left"Kasumi había salido al balcón después de desayunar, aproximadamente eran las 10:00am, ya se encontraba sola, porque Gai se había ido a entrenar con Lee. Se quedó mirando las nubes por unos minutos y reflexionando sobre todo lo que había pasado en las últimas semanas, también se encontraba ansiosa por retomar su entrenamiento./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" align="left"- Y… ¿a dónde iremos? – una voz detrás de la kunoichi la sacó de sus pensamientos, pronto reconoció la voz y sonrió./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" align="left"- Sígueme. – dijo la joven sin mirarlo, mientras brincaba por los techos y bajaba a la calle, siendo seguida por el pelirrojo./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" align="left"Caminaron por varios minutos en silencio, solo admirando la aldea y lo que los rodeaba, muchos aldeanos veían a Gaara con temor, habían escuchado muchas historias de él./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" align="left"- ¿A qué hora se van? – preguntó Kasumi, con la intención de distraerlo de las miradas./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" align="left"- A la una./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" align="left"- Tenemos aproximadamente tres horas. – dijo la joven con una sonrisa, aunque en su interior se sentía triste porque pronto tendrían que despedirse al menos esta vez sí podría hacerlo./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" align="left"- Llegamos. – concluyó la joven, mientras se detenía al frente de la entrada del cementerio de la aldea./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" align="left"Gaara la miró extrañado, mientras la joven continuaba el camino y él la seguía. El pelirrojo observaba las tumbas y la decoración del lugar con detenimiento, pronto se detuvieron en un altar, el cual Kasumi observaba con nostalgia./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" align="left"Gaara lo observó, no tenía nombres, solo una leyenda, "A mis héroes, A.M.A", pronto empezó a analizar las siglas y comprendió qué significaba el lugar para ella./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" align="left"- Pensé que no habían encontrado los cuerpos. – dijo el pelirrojo./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" align="left"- Así es, pero… Gai sensei construyó este altar para que yo tuviera un lugar donde poder venir y conversar con ellos, sé que no están aquí, pero, me hace sentir bien, no sé cómo explicarlo./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" align="left"- Entiendo./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" align="left"- Cuando vengo y les cuento todo lo que me pasa, realmente siento que me están escuchando./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" align="left"Gaara no le respondió solo hizo una reverencia al altar y mantuvieron el silencio durante varios minutos./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" align="left"Al cabo de unos cinco minutos, Gaara acarició el altar con cariño./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" align="left""Gracias", pensaba el joven con el deseo en su corazón de que realmente los padres de Kasumi escucharan su agradecimiento, luego se volteó hacia ella./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" align="left"- Comprendo la paz que sientes cuando vienes aquí./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" align="left"Ella solo le respondió con una sonrisa./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" align="left"- Bueno… ¿qué te parece si te invito a almorzar? – le preguntó Kasumi, dejando a Gaara muy sorprendido por la propuesta, aún le faltaba acostumbrarse a la amabilidad de los demás./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" align="left"- Espero te siga gustando la barbacoa. – decía Kasumi al no escuchar respuesta de Gaara y empezó su camino hacia Barba Q, siendo seguida por el joven./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" align="left"Cuando entraron al lugar observaron al equipo de Asuma comiendo (a excepción de Shikamaru), Kasumi sabía que Gaara no se sentiría cómodo con ellos o cerca de ellos, de hecho no se sentiría cómodo cerca de cualquier persona, por lo que buscó el lugar más solitario y se dirigieron hacia ahí./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" align="left"- ¿Naruto no está en la aldea? – preguntó Gaara, mientras esperaban la comida./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" align="left"- Creo que acaban de llegar de una misión... ¿has vuelto a visitar mi antigua casa en Suna?/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" align="left"Gaara la miró impresionado por la pregunta./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" align="left"- Nadie volvió a vivir en ella, está… abandonada, incluso aún hay pertenencias de tus padres./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" align="left"Kasumi quedó sorprendida por lo que escuchaba, ¿aún habían pertenencias?, talvez podría ir y encontrar algún recuerdo importante, alguna… foto./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" align="left"- Que raro, generalmente después de un par de años en que una casa es abandonada la aldea se hace cargo de ella y la entrega a otra familia./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" align="left"- Sí, pero…/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" align="left"Kasumi lo miró con atención esperando la respuesta./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" align="left"- Se corrió el rumor de que ustedes huyeron por mi culpa, y… nadie se acerca por temor./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" align="left"Antes de que Kasumi pudiera contestarle llegó la mesera a entregarles la comida, los jóvenes solo agradecieron con un gesto y se dispusieron a comer, conversando de vez en cuando./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" align="left"Al terminar se dirigieron a la academia, ya los hermanos de Gaara deberían estarlo esperando para irse a Suna, cuando llegaron pudieron ver a Temari, Kankuro, Shikamaru y los niños de la academia esperándolos, todos con una sonrisa, Gaara los observó y sintió una calidez en su corazón, por primera vez, alguien además de Kasumi, los padres de Kasumi o, recientemente, sus hermanos, le sonreían de manera sincera y lo miraban con confianza./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" align="left"- Ya era hora que llegaran. – decía Temari, mientras sostenía una caja y se la daba a Kasumi./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" align="left"- Es un regalo de mi hermanito, aún no lo abras. – le susurraba Temari a la kunoichi de la Hoja para que los demás no la escucharan./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" align="left"Kasumi volvió a ver asombrada a Gaara, pero este miraba a otro lado./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" align="left"Todos se dirigieron a la entrada de Konoha donde se despedirían de sus aliados de la arena./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" align="left"- Muchas gracias por todo, nos vemos pronto. – decían los niños en coro al llegar a la entrada de la aldea y al despedirse de los ninjas de la arena, se notaba que lo habían ensayado./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" align="left"- Ya saben niños, sigan entrenando. – les contestaba Temari con una sonrisa./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" align="left"- ¡Ay! Temari, algún día llegaré a ser una gran Kunoichi como tú./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" align="left"- Es un honor escuchar eso, querida Moegi./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" align="left"- Gracias de nuevo, - se despedía Shikamaru, - les pedí que nos ayudaran dando clases en la academia porque estamos un poco cortos de maestros, yo sé que hubieran preferido pasear, o…/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" align="left"- No hay problema, ayudé porque me gusta dar clases. – contestaba Temari interrumpiéndolo./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" align="left"- Igual a mí, además, estos niños son la fuerza militar del mañana de la aldea de la Hoja y fue una gran oportunidad para evaluarlos. – contestaba Kankuro, aunque en el fondo deseaba haber tenido un poco más de acción como Gaara./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" align="left"Temari se acercó a Kasumi y la abrazó, dejando a esta última atónita./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" align="left"- Gracias por lo que has hecho por Gaara. – le decía la rubia. – Pero, la próxima vez te venceré./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" align="left"- Ja, eso sí es un sueño imposible. – le decía Kasumi con una sonrisa./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" align="left"Kasumi se acercó a Gaara y lo miró de frente por unos segundos, sentía tristeza, ya no lo vería, ya no lo tendría cerca, misma tristeza que sentía el pelirrojo. Sin pensarlo la joven lo abrazó, esta acción paralizó a Gaara, sentía su calidez, los latidos de su corazón, el mundo se detuvo a su alrededor y para él solo estaban ellos dos; sin comprender lo que hacía y sin pensar, cerró los ojos recordando su niñez con ella y… la abrazó./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" align="left"Temari y Kankuro se volvieron a ver y sonrieron, mientras los niños se tapaban los ojos y hacían gestos de asco./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" align="left"- Pronto nos volveremos a ver. - le decía Kasumi con una sonrisa y manteniendo esa esperanza en su corazón, luego se dirigió hacia Kankuro./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" align="left""Es mi turno del abracito", pensaba el joven quien la esperaba con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, los ojos cerrados y los brazos abiertos./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" align="left"Cuando Kasumi se le acercó también le sonrió, sostuvo con su mano izquierda el brazo derecho de Kankuro y le dio un puñetazo en el estómago, provocando que Kankuro se inclinara hacia delante del dolor, mientras los niños hacían gestos de sufrimiento y reían./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" align="left"- No vuelvas a manipularme con tus hilos de chakra, no soy una marioneta. – le susurraba la joven./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" align="left"- Pero… gracias. – le decía mientras lo abrazaba, realmente debía agradecerle, gracias a lo que había hecho Kankuro, ella había logrado conversar con Gaara./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" align="left""Esta chica está loca, y además, es bipolar, pobre Gaara", pensaba Kankuro, aunque en el fondo sabía que se merecía el puñetazo, además, el dolor disminuyó cuando vio la sonrisa tierna de la chica y cuando ella le cerró un ojo en complicidad./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" align="left"- Sí, bueno… váyanse con cuidado. – terminaba de decir Shikamaru mientras aguantaba la risa y observaban cómo los ninjas de la arena empezaban su recorrido./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" align="left"- Llámame cuando necesites ser rescatado, solo dime y voy corriendo, bebito llorón. – se volteaba Temari y le decía a Shikamaru mientras Kasumi observaba la escena con una gran sonrisa pícara en el rostro./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" align="left"- Todas son iguales, siempre quieren tener la última palabra. – le contestaba Shikamaru con una sonrisa, se había olvidado que estaban rodeados de niños y en especial de Kasumi quien lo miraba fijamente./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" align="left"- ¡¿Qué?! – dijo Shikamaru a Kasumi cuando notó la mirada y la sonrisa que la joven tenía./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" align="left"- Nada. – decía la joven entre risas./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" align="left"Luego observaron cómo sus aliados se alejaban, Kasumi sentía tristeza, quería detener a Gaara, pero también guardaba la esperanza de que pronto lo volvería a ver./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" align="left"Cuando no lograron divisarlos más Kasumi se dirigió a su casa y Shikamaru con los niños a la academia./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" align="left"Cuando la joven llegó a su destino, subió a su habitación y abrió el paquete que Temari le había dado, quedó sorprendida por lo que veía, un pequeño halcón gerifalte blanco con sus típicas manchas negras, de unos cuatro meses de nacido, el cual dormía plácidamente en el fondo de la caja sobre una cama de tela, a la par había una nota que Kasumi leyó./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" align="left"em"Espero te guste, pronto crecerá y podremos mantener más contacto y conversar, ha sido entrenado para volar a Sunagakure, apenas lleguemos a Suna, te enviaré una nota con mi halcón, se llama Tsuki. Te dejo un libro de códigos. Att. Gaara"/em/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" align="left""Tsuki", pensó la joven con una sonrisa./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" align="left"Pronto el halcón despertó y la miró fijamente, ella lo tomó en sus manos/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" align="left"- Te llamarás… Yuki. – le decía la joven con una sonrisa, mientras el ave le respondía con un fuerte gañido./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" align="left"Los días pasaron y Kasumi pudo retomar sus entrenamientos, pronto recibió la carta de Gaara donde le indicaba que habían llegado sin ningún contratiempo a Suna, a partir de ese momento mantuvieron contacto constante a través del halcón de Gaara y a través de códigos, para que, si el halcón fuera descubierto no pudieran descifrarlos./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" align="left"Kasumi le contaba cómo iba su entrenamiento, cómo iba mejorando sus jutsus de viento y agua y su manejo del bastón lunar, además, le contaba sobre las misiones que iban teniendo y la mejoría de Lee, así como la amistad que estaba empezando a construir con Sakura, Hinata e Ino, especialmente con esta última./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" align="left"Gaara le contaba cómo se estaba integrando más en la aldea, cómo participaba en misiones con diferentes equipos y no solo con Temari y Kankuro, también le contaba el miedo que aún le tenían y que los miembros del Consejo de Suna aún desconfiaban de él./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" align="left"Así pasaron tres meses./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" align="left"Una mañana Kasumi se encontraba entrenando con Lee, ella atacaba a su compañero con jutsus de viento y agua, y Lee practicaba cómo esquivarlos con su taijutsu./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" align="left"- ¡Kasumi! – escucharon a Ino gritar a lo lejos y acercarse a ellos corriendo./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" align="left"- Hola. – le contestó Kasumi con una sonrisa cuando Ino llegó a ellos./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" align="left"- Kasumi, tengo que contarte algo. – decía la rubia muy entusiasmada./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" align="left"- Di… - Kasumi se vio interrumpida por el gañido de un halcón./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" align="left"- Es Tsuki. – decía Lee quien ya conocía al ave por las innumerables veces que llegó cuando estaban entrenando o en misiones, con noticias de Gaara./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" align="left"Kasumi alzó su brazo para que el ave se posara en él y le entregara la nota, olvidándose por completo de sus amigos./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" align="left" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" align="left"em"Kasumi,/em/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" align="left"em Así que ya dominas el jutsu gran torbellino cortante, avanzas rápido./em/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" align="left"emAcabo de regresar de la misión con Yaoki y Korobi, tuvimos éxito, al menos ellos ya no me tienen miedo, incluso en las noches logramos conversar y entrenan conmigo./em/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" align="left"emMe enteré que pronto habrá una misión de Konoha hacia Suna, ¿vendrás?"/em/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" align="left"- Corto, conciso y directo al grano. Típico de Gaara. – decía Lee detrás de Kasumi./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" align="left"- ¡Te he dicho mil veces que dejes de espiarme cuando leo las cartas de Gaara! – le decía Kasumi muy molesta mientras le propinaba un fuerte golpe en el brazo./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" align="left"- Una misión a Suna. – susurraba al chica mientras analizaba la situación y volvía a ver la carta./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" align="left"- Eso es justo lo que te quería decir. – le señalaba Ino. – El equipo 10 es el encargado de esa misión./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" align="left"- ¡¿Ustedes?! – contestaba Kasumi con decepción y tristeza en su tono de voz./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" align="left"- Sí pero creo que Lady Hokage está interesada en agregar otro miembro al equipo, por eso vine a decirte, para que le digas que te integre y así al fin podrás ver a Gaara./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" align="left"- Pero... – dudaba la chica, eso era decisión de la Hokage no de ella./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" align="left"- ¡Ay! Nada de peros, ven. – decía la rubia mientras la jalaba del brazo para llevarla con la Hokage./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" align="left"Kasumi no estaba muy convencida de que fuera una buena idea, la Hokage tenía un carácter muy explosivo en algunas ocasiones./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" align="left"Pronto llegaron a la oficina de Lady Tsunade, Ino puso a Kasumi frente a la puerta y le hizo gestos para que tocara./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" align="left"Kasumi respiró profundo, levantó su puño y golpeó la puerta en dos ocasiones./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" align="left"Al día siguiente en Sunagakure, los hermanos de la arena entrenaban cuando escucharon el gañido de un halcón acercarse./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" align="left"- Tsuki. – dijo Temari, con tono y sonrisa pícara, mientras volvía a ver a Kankuro, quienes intercambiaron miradas de complicidad./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" align="left"Gaara no les prestó atención solo avanzó unos pasos para toparse con su ave mensajera, pronto recibió la carta y la leyó, cuando terminó miró al cielo detenidamente./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" align="left"- ¿Quiénes vendrán? – preguntó Kankuro./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" align="left"- El equipo de Shikamaru, hoy salieron de la aldea, deben llegar pasado mañana. – contestó Gaara intentando parecer que la noticia de que Kasumi no llegaría no le afectaba./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" align="left"Temari lo miró con tristeza, sabía que la noticia había decepcionado a su hermanito./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" align="left"- Lo lamento… bueno… creo que es momento de descansar, hemos entrenado toda la mañana y ya tengo hambre. – decía la hermana mayor mientras se retiraba del campo de entrenamiento y Kankuro la seguía, lo mejor era dejar a Gaara solo en ese momento y luego intentaría animarlo./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" align="left"El pelirrojo se dirigió a su lugar favorito (el techo de la casa), se sentó por un par de horas mirando las nubes pasar, con una gran tristeza en su corazón que aún no comprendía, jamás pensó que esa noticia le afectaría tanto./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" align="left"Dos días después Temari y Kankuro se encontraban en la entrada de la aldea esperando a sus aliados de Konoha, una vez que llegaron se dirigieron a la mansión del Kazekage, donde vivían los hermanos y donde se hospedarían los visitantes, una vez que llegaron la mayor de los hermanos les indicó cuáles serían sus habitaciones y cada ninja se acomodó en su respectivo cuarto./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" align="left"Al atardecer Gaara llegó a su casa de una misión sencilla, cuando abrió la puerta se encontró en la sala principal con sus aliados de Konoha./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" align="left"- Gaara, ¿cómo te fue? – lo recibió Temari./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" align="left"- Bien. – dijo Gaara cortante y frío, verlos ahí le recordaba que Kasumi no había podido ir./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" align="left"Pronto Shikamaru, Choji e Ino, se pusieron de pie para saludarlo y Gaara se percató de esto./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" align="left"- Espero estén cómodos. – dijo Gaara con una reverencia./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" align="left"- Gracias. – respondieron los ninjas de Konoha al unísono, mientras observaban cómo el ninja subía las gradas./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" align="left"El pelirrojo sintió cómo una presencia lo seguía, supuso que debía de ser Temari./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" align="left"- Gaara, espera. – dijo su hermana./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" align="left"Gaara se detuvo y giró para verla, pero alguien tapaba a la rubia, a tan solo dos metros de él había alguien que lo miraba con una sonrisa, Gaara no podía creer lo que veía, cerró y abrió los ojos en un par de ocasiones y luego los entrecerró como si quisiera afinar su vista, se negaba a creer que lo que veía era real, hasta que la risa de Ino y Temari lo hicieron reaccionar./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" align="left"- ¡¿Kasumi?! – susurró Gaara, con sorpresa en su rostro mientras cada vena de su cuerpo palpitaba con fuerza./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" align="left"- Sorpresa - decía la joven, no quiso decirle que iría para sorprenderle./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" align="left"Luego Kasumi se abalanzó para abrazarlo, el ninja de la arena quedó paralizado sentía tantas emociones que no podía describirlas, nunca se había sentido así, no entendía qué sucedía, pronto la calidez de la chica lo hizo reaccionar y comprender que lo que estaba viviendo no era un sueño./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" align="left"- ¡Estás aquí! – susurraba Gaara mientras ahogaba una risa y respondía al abrazo cerrando los ojos, sentía un nudo en su garganta./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" align="left"- Sí... gracias por recibirnos de la misma manera, nos damos cuenta que te alegra que estemos aquí tanto como te alegra que Kasumi esté aquí. – decía Shikamaru con las manos atrás de su cabeza y los ojos cerrados./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" align="left"- ¿Celosito? – le contestaba Temari con una sonrisa en su rostro./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" align="left"- ¡Que fastidio!- contestaba el joven de Konoha mientras chasqueaba la lengua./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" align="left"- Perdón si los ofendí. – decía Gaara muy serio mientras soltaba a Kasumi, daba unos pasos hacia los ninjas de Konoha y hacia una reverencia de disculpa./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" align="left"- No, no… no le hagas caso a Shikamaru, él solo bromeaba. – decía Ino muy apenada mientras golpeaba las costillas del Naara con su codo./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" align="left""¿Bromeaba?", pensaba Gaara sin entender lo que había sucedido, aún le costaba comprender el sarcasmo./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" align="left"- Bueno, bueno. – decía Kankuro intentando que ese momento se olvidara. - Gaara ya casi vamos a cenar./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" align="left"El menor de los hermanos asintió con la cabeza y subió a su habitación a ducharse, mientras Kasumi lo seguía con la mirada y una gran sonrisa en su rostro, después de varios meses volvía a estar con él./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" align="left"- Bueno… - ahora Temari intentaba romper el silencio y se volvía a sentar en el sillón. – Ya casi Haruka termina de preparar la cena, mañana empezaremos con todo lo relacionado a la misión, este Programa de Entrenamiento Ninja es muy importante para Suna, todos sus conocimientos nos serán de ayuda para poder convencer al Consejo para que el Proyecto se apruebe. Me alegra que hayan sido ustedes a los que Lady Hokage seleccionó, así nos sentiremos más cómodos./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" align="left"- A mí también me alegra, nunca antes había conocido Sunagakure, me muero por ver las tiendas que tiene. – contestaba Ino mientras se sentaba a la par de Temari./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" align="left"- No creo que tengamos mucho tiempo para eso. – decía Shikamaru muy aburrido, mientras se sentaba al frente de ellas./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" align="left"- Que aguafiestas eres. – decía Kasumi mientras se acercaba a sus amigas pero no se sentaba./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" align="left"- ¡Hum! Las mujeres son todas iguales./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" align="left"Los ninjas siguieron conversando por media hora más, hasta que la cena estuvo lista, Kankuro subió a buscar a Gaara mientras los jóvenes se sentaban a la mesa./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" align="left"- ¿Qué les parece si vamos a la terraza, de ahí podrán ver toda la aldea? – preguntaba Kankuro cuando todos habían terminado de comer./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" align="left"Todos asintieron con la cabeza y subieron./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" align="left"- ¡Wow! Esto es hermoso. – decía Ino al llegar a la terraza admirada por la belleza de la aldea, se observaban los techos redondos y la muralla de rocas que rodeaba el lugar, a lo lejos se podía notar que las personas aún caminaban por la aldea./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" align="left"La rubia fue seguida por Choji, Shikamaru, Temari, Kankuro y Gaara./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" align="left"Cuando Kasumi estuvo a punto de entrar se detuvo, no estaba segura si deseaba ver toda la aldea donde creció, cuando llegaron a Suna y fueron recibidos por Temari y Kankuro, anduvo todo el camino desde la entrada hasta la mansión sin levantar la vista, solo observaba la calle seca, incluso el camino se le hizo eterno. Cuando Lady Hokage le indicó que sí podía asistir a la misión de inmediato se percató que volvería a encontrarse frente a frente con aquel pasado que le arrebató a sus padres./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" align="left"Gaara notó la reacción de Kasumi, ella aún estaba en la puerta corrediza con la mirada fija en el suelo./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" align="left"- Kasumi. – le dijo mientras se le acercaba, mientras los demás seguían observando el escenario y no prestaban atención a lo que sucedía. – Ya estás aquí, no podrás seguir negándote a verla de nuevo, tienes que enfrentarlo./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" align="left""Enfrentarlo", decía Kasumi mientras cerraba los ojos y apretaba fuerte sus puños, "Tiene razón", respiró profundo levantó la vista, lo miró con firmeza y avanzó con seguridad, se sostuvo de la baranda y miró la aldea que alguna vez había sido su hogar, pronto en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa recordando los momentos felices que vivió en ese lugar, pero sin darse cuenta su mirada se perdió en un solo punto, la dirección que la llevaba a su antigua casa y un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo, sin percatarse que unos ojos color turquesa la observaban detenidamente./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" align="left"- Estoy muerto, iré a dormir. – decía Shikamaru mientras bostezaba./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" align="left"- Lo que pasa es que no eres más que un vago, la sola acción de mirar te cansa. – le contestaba Ino./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" align="left"- En realidad… - contestó Kasumi sin dejar de mirar aquel punto en la aldea. – El viaje también me cansó./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" align="left"Concluyó con una sonrisa fingida./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" align="left"- Y mañana hay que madrugar. – decía Choji mientras terminaba de comer unas botanas dulces que eran su postre./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" align="left"- ¡Qué más da! – contestaba Ino resignada, mientras los cuatro le deseaban las buenas noches a los hermanos de la Arena y se retiraban a sus habitaciones, pronto Kankuro y Temari hicieron lo mismo, mientras Gaara subía a una zona del techo a observar la luna./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" align="left""Son las diez de la noche y ya todos están durmiendo, solo tengo que tener cuidado de que Gaara no me vea", pensaba Kasumi mientras abría la ventana de su habitación con cuidado, miraba a los lados para verificar que el pelirrojo no estuviera cerca, brincó con cuidado al techo y con total sigilo se alejó de la mansión./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" align="left"Pronto la joven ninja llegó a un callejón muy conocido para ella, cada vez que daba un paso los nervios se apoderaban más de ella, "Es hora de enfrentarlo, es hora de enfrentarlo", se repetía a sí misma una y otra vez con el afán de que las palabras que le había mencionado Gaara unas horas antes le dieran fuerza para llevar a cabo su objetivo./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" align="left"Poco a poco levantó la vista y pudo observar la vieja casa en donde había crecido cuando era niña, las lágrimas empezaron a recorrer sus mejillas, estaba paralizada y las imágenes de la noche en que sus padres habían muerto pasaban sin detenerse por su mente./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" align="left"Pensaba que iba a ser más fácil, que iba tener la fuerza suficiente para entrar a la que una vez había sido su casa y así enfrentar su pasado, pero... no podía, definitivamente no podía, aún no estaba lista./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" align="left"- ¿Qué tenemos aquí? – una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos y pronto un joven ninja de unos quince años estaba frente a ella, estaba tan pérdida en sus recuerdos que no se había percatado de que había sido rodeada por cuatro jóvenes./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" align="left""No te preocupes Kasumi, solo deben tener un par de años más que tú, no te harán ningún daño, solo quieren molestar, solo contrólate y no reacciones de manera negativa para no crear conflicto entre las aldeas", intentaba tranquilizarse la joven./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" align="left"- ¿De dónde vienes preciosa?/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" align="left"No se había percatado que había dejado su banda protectora en la casa de los hermanos de la arena, ahora ellos no podrían reconocer que era una aliada./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" align="left"- No nos gustan los forasteros, pero creo que contigo podemos hacer una excepción. – seguía diciendo el joven que estaba frente a ella./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" align="left"- No tengo ganas de conversar. – decía Kasumi mientras empezaba a caminar para alejarse del lugar pero pronto el ninja se puso al frente de ella nuevamente./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" align="left""Es rápido", pensó la joven mientras lo veía directamente a los ojos./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" align="left"- Me llamo Akiyama, venimos llegando de una misión, pasamos por aquí y no pude evitar que una linda flor estaba triste y sola./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" align="left"Kasumi no le respondió solo lo seguía mirando sin cambiar su expresión seria./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" align="left"- Imagino que vas a estar aquí por un rato, ¿qué te parece si te invito a salir mañana?/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" align="left"La chica pronto se percató de que un kunai se dirigía hacia ella, pero Akiyama lo detuvo sin problemas./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" align="left"- ¡Ey! niña, ¿qué haces coqueteando con mi novio? – decía una joven que se encontraba a unos cincuenta metros de ellos y se acercaba rápidamente seguida de dos amigas./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" align="left""Genial, ahora aparece la novia histérica", pensaba Kasumi con cara de fastidio./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" align="left"- Te hice una pregunta. – le dijo la joven levantando la voz una vez que se acercó a Kasumi y a Akiyama./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" align="left"- Amor… - decía el joven nervioso. – Yo le dije que tenía novia, pero ella siguió insistiendo… ¿verdad chicos?/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" align="left"Los compañeros del joven asintieron con la cabeza./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" align="left"- ¡¿Qué?! – decía Kasumi sin poder creer lo descarado que era ese tipo. – ¿Saben qué?, no tengo tiempo para estas niñadas./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" align="left"Concluía la kunoichi mientras empezaba a retirarse./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" align="left"- ¡Ah no!, de esta no te libras tan fácil. – decía la ninja mientras le lanzaba otro kunai con la intensión de rozarle el brazo y así cortarla sin provocarle alguna herida grave, solo quería asustarla, pero por instinto Kasumi sacó un kunai y lo detuvo./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" align="left""Maldición", pensaba la joven, "No debí haber hecho eso"./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" align="left"- Es... una ninja. – susurraron los amigos de Akiyama./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" align="left"- Y sin una banda que la identifique… - decía la novia. – Debe ser una espía./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" align="left"- No, yo soy una aliada, una ninja de Konoha. – decía Kasumi intentando convencerlos./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" align="left"- ¡A ella! – gritaron los ninjas mientras sacaban sus kunais y shurikens./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" align="left""Maldición, si me defiendo y lastimo a alguno podría ocasionar discusiones entre las aldeas... solo tengo que defenderme y encontrar el momento perfecto para alejarme, aunque… son siete… va a ser difícil lograrlo sin lastimar a alguno, ¿qué hago?", pensaba la joven mientras los veía acercarse./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" align="left"Pronto los ninjas la rodearon y lanzaron sus kunais y shurikens, iba a realizar el jutsu muro de aire para defenderse, sin embargo, uno de los ninjas corrió hacia ella para realizar un ataque cuerpo a cuerpo en el momento en que esquivara las armas, si usaba ese jutsu podría lastimarlo, por lo que decidió simplemente brincar y proteger su cuerpo con sus brazos./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" align="left"Así lo hizo, brincó para esquivar las armas y como esperaba en el momento en que lo hizo tenía al ninja al frente de ella listo para propinarle una patada, pero antes de que la atacara el ninja desapareció./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" align="left""Un clon", pensó de inmediato la joven, mientras se percataba que el ninja se encontraba detrás de ella a punto de lastimarla con un kunai./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" align="left"Todo pasó muy rápido, solo pudo ver un látigo de arena que le sostuvo el brazo al ninja y lo golpeaba contra el suelo, mientras Kasumi, sin problemas, regresaba al suelo por efecto de la gravedad y en esa posición pudo observar cómo los demás ninjas mostraban una expresión de pánico en sus rostros./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" align="left"- Es… es… a… a... arena. – tartamudeaba Akiyama, mientras todos buscaban entre los techos y pronto se encontraron con la imagen de un pelirrojo sentado en uno de los techos, tenía los ojos cerrados, una rodilla flexionada y su brazo sobre ella./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" align="left"- Ga… Gaara. – retrocedía Akiyama con gran temor siendo seguido por sus compañeros, pronto brincaron a los techos para alejarse del lugar./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" align="left"- Patéticos. – susurraba Kasumi molesta por la reacción de los ninjas hacia su amigo, pronto sintió que Gaara bajaba del techo y se ponía a su lado. Avergonzada por el error de salir de la casa sin su banda protectora solo bajó la cabeza./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" align="left"- ¿Cómo me encontraste? – le preguntó la chica sin levantar la vista./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" align="left"- Vi cuando te alejabas de la casa y preferí seguirte, Sunagakure no es un lugar amigable de noche y menos con desconocidos, debiste pedirle a alguien que te acompañara./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" align="left"- No quería incomodar./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" align="left"Gaara solo la miró de reojo, después de todo lo que ella había hecho por él jamás podría incomodarlo./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" align="left"- Bueno… gracias, estuve a punto de meterme en un problema. – decía la joven rápidamente mientras empezaba a caminar hacia la mansión./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" align="left"- ¿En serio? – le decía Gaara, provocando que la chica se detuviera y lo mirara sin comprender a lo que se refería. – Saliste a escondidas de la casa para poder llegar hasta aquí y ahora simplemente te vas, sin hacer nada, sin entrar./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" align="left"Kasumi sabía a lo que se refería y volvió a ver la que era su antigua casa con lágrimas en sus ojos, pero tenía que hacerse la fuerte no quería que él la viera llorando, tampoco quería decirle que tenía miedo, pánico, que el dolor que sentía era más fuerte que ella./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" align="left"- Bueno… ya la vi, eso era lo que quería./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" align="left"- ¿No quieres entrar?/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" align="left"Los músculos de la joven se tensaron ante la pregunta y cruzó sus brazos como si quisiera abrazarse./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" align="left"Ante esta reacción, Gaara solo empezó a caminar hacia la casa mientras ella lo seguía con la mirada y observaba cómo el pelirrojo se detenía al frente de la puerta./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" align="left"- Compartimos el pasado, ya no tenemos que enfrentarlo solos. – decía el joven sin mirarla, sus ojos estaban fijos en la entrada. – Yo también he intentado entrar en varias ocasiones, cuando era niño me lo impidió el odio y cuando conocí la verdad me lo impidió el miedo, la tristeza, pero… ahora tú estás a mi lado./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" align="left"Kasumi lo mirada sorprendida, escuchaba atenta cada palabra, cuando Gaara terminó ella no pudo evitar sonreír, tenía razón, ya no estaban solos, se habían reencontrado, ahora tenía a su lado al único vínculo que la unía con su pasado, el vínculo con sus padres. Respiró profundo y empezó a caminar hacia él./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" align="left"- No tiene que ser hoy. – decía el pelirrojo cuando se percató que Kasumi estaba a su lado./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" align="left"- Estoy lista. - decía mientras respiraba profundo./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" align="left"Gaara solo la miró y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Abrió la puerta y entraron a la casa./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" align="left"Kasumi encendió la luz y observó detenidamente cada rincón de la casa, no tenía ningún mueble./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" align="left"Ambos chicos observaron por varios minutos el lugar recordando su pasado, Kasumi no pudo evitar que una lágrima recorriera su rostro, pero sintió un gran alivio al entrar, siempre quiso volver, aunque guardaba la esperanza de poder encontrar algo que le recordara a sus padres./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" align="left"- Guardaron todo en el sótano. – le explicaba Gaara como si leyera su mente./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" align="left"Empezó a caminar hacia ese lugar y ella lo siguió, cuando bajaron se encontraron con varias cajas./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" align="left"Kasumi respiró profundo y empezó a sacudir el polvo de una caja y la abrió lentamente, solo había vajilla, nada importante para ella, así empezó a hacerlo caja por caja, mientras Gaara solo la observaba, aún no podía eliminar la culpa que sentía por lo que ella había vivido./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" align="left"Luego abrió la penúltima caja y no pudo evitar sonreír por lo que veía adentro, el viejo álbum de fotos de su madre, al fin lo había encontrado, las lágrimas volvían a bajar por su rostro, pero esta vez eran de alegría./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" align="left"Se recostó en una pared mientras le hacia una señal a Gaara para que se sentara a su lado, el joven así lo hizo, sin decir ninguna palabra empezó a abrir el álbum, con el temor de que no hubiera ninguna foto en su interior, pero para su alivio vio la primer foto del álbum, la de sus padres cuando se habían casado, la joven los acaricio con su mano intentando sentirlos una vez más, Gaara también observaba con nostalgia la foto, ellos habían sido los únicos adultos que alguna vez lo quisieron, los únicos que le habían demostrado el amor de una madre y un padre./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" align="left"Así continuaron, habían alrededor de veinticinco fotos, entre las cuales se podía ver a Kasumi cuando era una bebé, también habían algunos miembros de su clan antes de que fueran asesinados, sus tíos y primos, hermosas fotos donde salía ella con sus padres…/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" align="left"Solo faltaban unas cinco fotos para terminar de ver el álbum y ambos jóvenes quedaron sorprendidos con lo que vieron, una foto donde Kasumi se encontraba sosteniendo la mano de Gaara y sonriendo mientras el pequeño solo miraba con timidez, otra donde ambos sostenían sus osos de peluche, había una donde se veían jugando en el parque donde solían verse, otra donde se veían comiendo galletas y la última…/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" align="left"- Esta foto… - dijo Kasumi mientras sus manos y voz temblaban./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" align="left"- La tomaron un día antes de que…/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" align="left"- Sí, cuando mi padre nos enseñaba a tirar shurikens./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" align="left"En la foto aparecían la madre y el padre de Kasumi junto a ella y Gaara, atrás se observaba el mar, ese día Akira tenía libre, por lo que habían decidido ir a pasear y Gaara los acompañó./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" align="left"La joven se limpió las lágrimas de sus ojos, miró al pelirrojo y le sonrió./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" align="left"- Es hora de irnos. – le dijo con una sonrisa, había encontrado lo que quería, se sentía tranquila, había roto el miedo que le tenía a la casa, ya no recordaba su pasado con tristeza, el álbum le ayudaba a recordar los momentos felices que vivió con sus padres y el motivo por el que se habían sacrificado, y eso le daba paz./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" align="left"Ambos jóvenes se levantaron y se dirigieron a la mansión, mañana empezarían la misión que se les había encargado y verían a los ancianos del Consejo de Suna, aunque no se imaginaban que aún les faltaba enfrentar una parte dolorosa de su pasado./p 


	15. El nuevo objetivo

**Capítulo 15. El nuevo objetivo.**

Al día siguiente los ninjas se encontraban muy temprano en la entrada de la sala donde se reúne el consejo de Suna.

\- ¿Recuerdas lo que dijo Lady Tsunade? – le susurraba Shikamaru a Kasumi. El ninja de la hoja no se había alejado de su compañera desde que se dirigieron a la sala de reuniones.

La joven solo asintió con la cabeza, mientras veía cómo Temari entraba a la sala y ellos esperaban afuera. Después de un par de minutos la rubia volvió a salir y les indicó que pasaran.

Los jóvenes entraron y vieron una gran mesa en el centro de la sala donde estaban sentados los miembros del Consejo, viéndolos fijamente, Shikamaru hizo una reverencia y se presentó ante los miembros.

\- Bienvenidos, esperamos que su estancia en la aldea sea agradable. – decía Ryusa con una sonrisa.

\- Como ya saben, su misión es ayudarnos a comprender el Programa de Entrenamiento Ninja utilizado en Konoha, con el objetivo de que el Consejo tome la decisión de implementarlo o no en Sunagakure, pensando siempre en el bien de la aldea. – explicaba Tojuro, mientras Shikamaru escuchaba con atención.

\- Tú, niña. – decía Ryuto, un miembro del Consejo que había entrado a substituir a la abuela Chiyo cuando esta decidió alejarse de todo lo relacionado con la aldea. Ryuto señalaba a Kasumi, ignorando completamente lo que decía Tojuro. - ¿Cómo te llamas?

"Tal como lo dijo Lady Tsunade", pensaba Shikamaru mientras veía a aquel jounin de la arena fijamente.

Kasumi sintió que cada poro de su piel temblaba, volvió a ver a Shikamaru, quien seguía a su lado, este asintió con la cabeza para darle seguridad, luego miró a Gaara quien tenía esa expresión seria característica de él, pero su mirada era cálida, eso también le dio seguridad para contestar aquella pregunta, cuya respuesta la expondría al frente del Consejo.

\- Soy… - decía Kasumi, su nerviosismo era evidente. – Kasumi… Aoyama.

Concluía la joven levantando la vista y mirando a los miembros del Consejo fijamente, en su interior sentía odio, sabía que dentro del Consejo debía de haber alguien responsable de lo que le había pasado a sus padres hace seis años.

Pronto los murmullos entre los miembros aparecieron, solo Ebizo mantenía el silencio y la miraba fijamente.

\- Así que al fin te tenemos de vuelta, pequeña. – decía el conocido como uno de los Hermanos Honorables. – Nos alegramos mucho al enterarnos que estabas con vida, lamentamos mucho lo de tus padres.

Kasumi lo miró fijamente, ¿realmente aquél anciano no sabía la verdad?

\- Por favor… - decía Joseki con tono irónico - ¿Cómo podemos saber que ella realmente es miembro del clan Aoyama?

Kasumi solo dio un paso al frente y enseñó el pergamino que siempre llevaba en su pierna.

\- Si no eres capaz de invocar el bastón lunar ese pergamino no muestra nada, cualquiera pudo haberlo imitado. – seguía insistiendo Joseki.

La chica miró a sus compañeros, Choji la miraba seriamente, Ino mostraba preocupación en su rostro y mantenía su puño derecho en su pecho, Shikamaru la miraba con confianza y volvió a asentir con la cabeza como si le diera permiso de hacer lo que el miembro del Consejo le pedía.

\- Ustedes mejor que nadie deberían saber que no todos los miembros del clan pueden invocar el bastón lunar, el bastón elige a su dueño… sin embargo… - decía la joven con mayor seguridad en sus palabras, mientras se mordía su dedo pulgar derecho, abría el pergamino y pronto el antiguo bastón lunar apareció en sus manos, volviendo a provocar el murmullo incesante de los miembros del Consejo.

\- Vamos Joseki, - decía Ebizo para tranquilizar los ánimos, - Su parecido con Mari Aoyama es más que suficiente, ¿no lo crees Ryuto?, me imagino que por eso fue que le preguntaste su nombre, ¿no?, porque te diste cuenta de inmediato.

Ryuto mantenía los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados.

\- Lo siento Ebizo, - decía Joseki molesto, - pero sabes muy bien que no estoy de acuerdo que uno de nuestros ninjas esté en Konoha y no vuelva a Sunagakure.

De inmediato Kasumi empezó a recordar la conversación que había tenido con Lady Tsunade.

\- Shikamaru, - decía la Hokage, al lado del joven se encontraba Kasumi, - Kasumi los acompañará en la misión de Sunagakure.

\- Kasumi, pedí que vinieras porque es importante explicarte algo, - continuaba la rubia, - creo que debes imaginar que después de los exámenes Chunin en que Konoha fue atacada por Orochimaru y miembros de la Aldea Oculta entre la Arena, tu existencia en esa aldea se dio a conocer.

La joven asintió con la cabeza con mirada triste, Shikamaru aún no comprendía que era lo que realmente la Hokage quería explicarles.

\- Por supuesto, apenas me convertí en Hokage recibí una carta de los miembros del Consejo de Suna, ellos exigían una explicación sobre tu paradero en Konoha y porqué nunca se les informó de la situación, la respuesta que les di es la que toda la aldea conoce, desconocíamos que el clan Aoyama era parte de Suna, ya que, siempre había sido un clan independiente. Tengo que aceptar que cuando me pediste ir a la misión a Sunagakure dudé que fuera lo mejor, porque estarías expuesta a todos los comentarios que recibirías en esa aldea, pero… me convenciste, entiendo que esto es algo importante para ti, además, tarde o temprano tendrías que ir a Suna a tomar decisiones.

\- Disculpen, pero no entiendo qué hago yo aquí. – decía Shikamaru sin comprender por qué él estaba ahí escuchando todo eso, se sentía incómodo, sentía que ese era un tema privado para su compañera.

\- Como líder del equipo es importante que apoyes a Kasumi frente al Consejo de Suna, sin importar la decisión que ella tome, por eso debes saber cómo está la situación.

\- ¿Decisión? – preguntaban ambos jóvenes al mismo tiempo.

\- Cuando los miembros del Consejo de Suna te vean te reconocerán de inmediato, - continuaba explicando Tsunade, - te pedirán que pruebes que realmente eres miembro del clan Aoyama y luego…

El silencio llenó la habitación por varios segundos, la Hokage cerró los ojos, mientras apoyaba sus codos en la mesa y entrecruzaba sus manos.

\- Te pedirán que vuelvas a formar parte de Sunagakure.

Los músculos de Kasumi se tensaron, Shikamaru quedó muy sorprendido, no se imaginaba que su amiga podía irse de Konoha.

\- La decisión que tomes será apoyada por la aldea. – decía la Hokage.

\- Aunque parte importante de mi pasado esté en Suna, – contestaba Kasumi con seguridad, - mi presente y futuro están en Konoha.

La Hokage la miró fijamente, realmente esa respuesta la tranquilizaba, al igual que tranquilizó a Shikamaru.

\- Bien Kasumi, te puedes retirar, necesito conversar con Shikamaru sobre detalles de la misión.

La joven así lo hizo.

\- Mi hogar está en Konoha. – decía Kasumi a los miembros del Consejo con mirada seria.

Los murmullos volvieron a presentarse en el Consejo.

\- Disculpen, - decía Shikamaru, interrumpiendo los murmullos, - pero... Kasumi fue graduada como ninja de la academia de la Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas, por lo que oficialmente es una ninja de Konoha y no de Suna.

La sala se llenó de tensión y silencio, los miembros del Consejo sabían que eso era cierto, pero Ryuto tenía la esperanza de que el líder del equipo no lo supiera y así convencerlos de que Kasumi se quedara bajo la protección de Suna, sin embargo, Lady Tsunade se le había adelantado.

\- Bueno, bueno, - volvía a decir Ebizo intentando calmar de nuevo los ánimos. – Ya la niña tomó una decisión y nadie pasará por encima de eso. Lo que ahorita nos concierne es la misión que se les asignó.

\- Así es… - decía Ikanago – para nosotros es muy importante ver los resultados del Programa de Entrenamiento Ninja utilizado en Konoha.

Gaara lo miró confundido, ¿a qué se refería con "ver los resultados"?

\- Por eso, - prosiguió Ikanago, - les asignaremos una misión que deben cumplir, si pasan esta prueba aceptaremos que nos expliquen el Programa y luego tomaremos la decisión de implementarlo o no.

\- Eso no era parte de la misión. - dijo Gaara con tono tranquilo pero por alguna razón tenía un mal presentimiento sobre eso, - La misión de ellos solo consistía en explicar el Programa, creo que los éxitos que tiene Konoha sobre las demás aldeas son más que suficientes para percatarse que sus ninjas son de alta categoría y eso se debe al entrenamiento que llevan.

Tojuro miraba con atención a Gaara, él pensaba lo mismo pero el Consejo ya había tomado una decisión y él no podía oponerse. Además, estaba sorprendido, era la primera vez que veía a Gaara hablar tanto.

\- La misión de ellos consiste en convencernos de que el Programa realmente tiene excelentes resultados, – decía Ryuto. - ¿Qué mejor manera de convencernos que demostrando los resultados del entrenamiento que llevaron?

\- De acuerdo. – dijo Shikamaru, interrumpiendo a Gaara quien iba a replicar de nuevo.

Gaara lo miró sorprendido por aceptar tan fácilmente, pero el pelirrojo podía notar en la mirada de Shikamaru que él también tenía un mal presentimiento.

\- Temari, - decía ahora Joseki, - a ti y a tus hermanos se les ha asignado otra misión, por favor retírense, ya Baki les indicará cuál es.

\- ¿No vamos a estar con ellos? – dijo Kankuro confundido.

Pero nadie en la habitación le respondió, los miembros del Consejo solo lo miraron con seriedad, Temari puso una mano en su hombro y le hizo señal para retirarse, siendo seguidos por Gaara.

\- Bien, equipo de Konoha, hace quince minutos nos llegó un reporte de dos ladrones que merodean la aldea, su misión es atraparlos con vida y traerlos.

Los ninjas de Konoha asintieron con la cabeza mientras observaban unas fotos que Joseki les enseñaba para mostrarles el rostro de los ladrones, luego, se dispusieron a salir para terminar rápido con esto.

\- Esperen, - dijo Ryuto, - se nos informó que los ladrones se separaron, uno se fue hacia el este y el otro hacia el oeste, imagino que con su "excelente" entrenamiento saben lo que eso significa.

"Así que ahora nos quieren separar", pensaba Shikamaru mirando seriamente a Ryuto, luego siguió su camino sin responder, siendo seguido por sus compañeros.

\- Bien, - decía Shikamaru en la entrada de la aldea, - como escucharon tenemos que dividirnos en dos equipos, Kasumi tú irás con Choji hacia el oeste, yo iré con Ino hacia el este, nos mantendremos en contacto a través de los radios inalámbricos. Cuando un equipo encuentre a uno de los bandidos lo indicará al otro, actúen con precisión y estrategia.

Una vez finalizado el discurso de Shikamaru, los equipos se dirigieron a su destino.

Había pasado alrededor de veinte minutos y los hermanos de la arena se encontraban en la entrada de la aldea vigilando, esa era su misión, junto a ellos habían más ninjas pero no se acercaban por temor a Gaara.

\- Gaara, te noto tenso, ¿estás bien? – le preguntaba Temari, desde que se alejaron de la sala del Consejo de Suna había notado a su hermanito muy preocupado y más serio de lo común, se veía molesto.

Pero antes de que Gaara pudiera responderle un gañido llamó su atención.

\- ¿Para qué llamaste a Tsuki? – preguntaba Kankuro sin entender qué hacía el ave ahí.

\- Yo no la llamé. – contestaba Gaara mientras observaba al ave que se dirigía a gran velocidad hacia ellos y no dejaba de hacer ruido.

\- ¿Qué le pasa? – preguntaba Temari confundida por la actitud del ave.

Pronto el ave llegó donde Gaara y se posó en el brazo del joven, pero no dejaba de agitar sus alas con fuerza y hacer ruido desesperadamente, mientras Gaara la observaba sin comprender lo que quería, hasta que a lo lejos se escuchó una explosión, pronto el ave empezó a volar hacia ese lugar, sin dejar de hacer ruido.

\- Kasumi. – susurró Gaara y empezó a seguir al ave.

\- Kankuro, ve con Gaara, yo me quedaré aquí. – le decía Temari a su hermano, no era bueno que los tres se alejaran abandonando la misión que se les había asignado.

La explosión se encontraba a unos tres kilómetros de donde estaban, después de correr un kilómetro Gaara observó a Shikamaru quien también se dirigía hacia esa dirección.

\- Shikamaru – dijo Gaara – ¿Dónde está Kasumi?

El pelirrojo tenía la esperanza de que ella no se encontrara en ese lugar, pero pudo notar la preocupación en la mirada del ninja de Konoha.

\- Nos separamos para cumplir con la misión más rápido, ella fue con Choji. - decía Shikamaru sin mirarlo, se notaba su frustración, - Luego de unos veinte minutos Kasumi nos indicó por el tele comunicador que habían sido emboscados por alrededor de dieciocho ninjas y nos dio la ubicación, luego perdimos la comunicación con ellos.

\- ¿Cuál fue la ubicación? – preguntaba Kankuro con temor a la respuesta.

\- La misma de la explosión. – respondió cortante Shikamaru.

\- Maldición. – dijo Gaara, se sentía culpable por haber dejado que los viejos del Consejo los enviaran a esa misión. – ¿Tú lo sabías, verdad?, ¿sabías que algo así iba a pasar?

Shikamaru bajó la mirada y recordó su conversación con Lady Tsunade.

Después de que Kasumi saliera de la habitación la Hokage miró fijamente a Shikamaru.

\- Hay algo más que, como líder del equipo, debes saber; imagino que Kasumi debe sospechar algo.

\- ¿A qué se refiere?

\- Temo que una vez que Kasumi esté en Sunagakure intenten… asesinarla.

\- ¿Qué? – decía Shikamaru sin comprender nada.

\- No sé si lo sabrás, pero hace seis años Kasumi y sus padres fueron desterrados de la Arena, aunque no tenemos pruebas de eso y Sunagakure no sabe que lo sospechamos. Además, sospechamos que miembros de Sunagakure fueron los que asesinaron a sus padres, es algo que pocos saben y dudo que los mismos aldeanos de la Arena lo sepan, si es así y si realmente es un secreto, la persona que planeó eso intentará deshacerse de Kasumi para que la verdad no se dé a conocer.

\- Si sospecha todo eso, ¿por qué la envía?, ¿por qué la expone ante una situación que pone en riesgo su vida? - preguntaba Shikamaru molesto por la situación, no comprendía porqué la Hokage hacia algo que pondría en riesgo a un miembro de la aldea.

\- Porque Kasumi necesita ir a Sunagakure, necesita enfrentar su pasado para poder forjar un futuro, entender el camino que debe seguir, de lo contrario el odio y la venganza pueden apoderarse de ella tarde o temprano. Además… no va sola, sé que ustedes la apoyarán.

\- ¿Lo sabías? – volvió a preguntar Gaara.

Shikamaru solo asintió con la cabeza.

\- Entonces, ¿por qué la dejaste ir sola?

\- No está sola, – dijo Shikamaru mirando a Gaara con seriedad y reprimenda, - está con Choji, y a él yo le confiaría mi vida.

Otra explosión más grande que la anterior detuvo la conversación que estaban teniendo.

Gaara quedó sorprendido ante esa explosión, si Kasumi estaba cerca de ahí no podría sobrevivir ante algo así, empezó a temblar y sus manos sudaban, sentía un nudo en su garganta, por unos segundos no escuchaba nada de lo que había a su alrededor, ni el viento, ni los animales, ni las ramas que pisaban mientras corrían y mucho menos a sus compañeros.

\- ¡Gaara! – gritó Kankuro después de llamar a su hermano en tres ocasiones y que este no respondiera, el grito hizo que el pelirrojo reaccionara y lo mirara.

\- Tenemos que ir más rápido. – concluyó el marionetista.

Gaara asintió con la cabeza y creó tres nubes de arena.

\- Así iremos más rápido, suban. – dijo el pelirrojo mientras subía a una de las nubes.

\- No, - replicó su hermano, - así llegaremos más rápido pero gastarás mucho chakra, adelántate tú, nosotros seguiremos corriendo.

En el lugar de la batalla Kasumi se encontraba agitada a la par de Choji, este último estaba arrodillado en el suelo con varias heridas en su cuerpo y sin energía, ya habían acabado con unos doce ninjas, pero aún faltaban seis.

\- Ya… no… puedo más. – decía Choji exhausto.

De nuevo, seis Kunais se dirigían hacia ellos, esta vez impactándolos directamente.

\- Al fin lo logramos. – decía uno de los ninjas.

\- Sustitución. – decía otro ninja, mientras observaba cómo los cuerpos se convertían en troncos, mientras Kasumi y Choji se encontraban escondidos intentando recuperar un poco de energía.

\- Vamos pequeña presa, - decía el primer ninja, - deja de esconderte de una vez y sal para acabar con esto rápido, sabes que pronto te encontraremos.

\- Kasumi Aoyama, - decía otro ninja con voz seria, era el líder, - tú y tu amigo ya casi no tienen chakra, sabes que estamos aquí por ti, te propongo un trato, si te entregas a nosotros te prometo que no lastimaremos a tu amigo.

Kasumi miró a Choji quien se encontraba recostado a una piedra con los ojos cerrados. La kunoichi se debatía lo que tenía que hacer, pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando Choji sostuvo su mano y empezó a negar la cabeza.

\- Igual nos matarán a ambos. – susurraba el joven, como si adivinara los pensamientos de su compañera.

Cuando se percataron, una gran bola de fuego se dirigía hacia ellos; los habían encontrado.

La kunoichi solo sintió que Choji la jalaba con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban y brincaba hacia la rama de un árbol, alejándolos del peligro, pero pronto tres ninjas los rodearon atacándolos con varias senbon.

\- Jutsu estilo de viento, muro de aire. – decía Kasumi mientras un muro de aire los rodeaba y protegía del ataque.

\- Jutsu estilo de viento, danza de la corriente de aire.

Pronto el viento levantó polvo cegando por unos segundos a sus oponentes.

\- Estilo de viento, jutsu de salir volando. – decía nuevamente la joven mientras agarraba a Choji y el viento los empujaba hacia otro árbol.

La joven aprovechó la distracción para dirigirse a uno de los ninjas y atacarlo con su taijutsu.

Mientras el ninja se defendía, otro llegó y aprovechando que Kasumi se encontraba distraída peleando con su compañero, lanzó unas senbon para impactar a la joven, pero Kasumi rápidamente le propinó un rodillazo cargado de chakra a su oponente dejándolo inconsciente y lo utilizó como escudo, logrando que las senbon lo impactarán a él y no a ella; ya solo quedaban cinco ninjas.

\- Jutsu estilo de viento, shuriken de viento. - La kunoichi aprovechó el asombro del ninja que la atacó con las senbon y lo golpeó directamente con su jutsu.

"Solo quedan cuatro", pensaba la joven mientras caía arrodillada y agotada en una rama, ya no tenía chakra, se percató que un torrente de agua se dirigía hacia ella, intentó hacer un jutsu de elemento agua para contrarrestarlo pero no pudo, no tenía chakra para crear agua, intentó moverse pero sus piernas no le respondían, "Es el fin", pensó mientras veía con terror el ataque que se acercaba a gran velocidad hacia ella.

En ese momento Gaara llegaba al campo de batalla mientras veía con asombro cómo su amiga era atacada, pronto movió su arena para crear un escudo y protegerla, pero era demasiado tarde, el pelirrojo logró desviar el ataque pero ya Kasumi había sido golpeada directamente por parte del torrente de agua.

Gaara quedó paralizado al percatarse que no la pudo proteger por completo, mientras veía cómo Kasumi caía inconsciente de la rama. Justo antes de que se golpeara contra el suelo una gran mano la sostuvo, era Choji.

\- Kasumi, Kasumi. – decía el joven de Konoha mientras la ponía en el suelo y se acercaba para hacerla reaccionar, pero la kunoichi no respondía.

De nuevo un gran torrente de agua se dirigía hacia los ninjas de Konoha, pero pronto fue desviado, Shikamaru había logrado realizar su posesión de sombra con el ninja que había enviado el ataque y lo manipuló para desviarlo en el último segundo.

Los otros tres ninjas que aún seguían en la batalla se lanzaron de nuevo a atacar a Kasumi y Choji, pero las marionetas de Kankuro los detuvieron y acabaron con dos de los ninjas, sin embargo, el tercero (el líder) utilizó su elemento fuego y atacó a Kankuro dejándolo inconsciente.

\- Son de un nivel avanzado, - les gritaba Choji a sus compañeros, - tengan cuidado.

Pero pronto fue alejado de Kasumi por una fuerte patada que le propinó el ninja que había atacado a Kankuro, después de esto, el ninja empezó a caminar hacia Kasumi con un kunai en su mano, Shikamaru miró a Gaara con la esperanza de que él hiciera algo, pero el pelirrojo seguía paralizado su mirada estaba perdida en el suelo, su cuerpo temblaba.

Shikamaru intentó mover su sombra y atrapar con su jutsu a ese ninja pero se encontraba muy lejos no lograría llegar a tiempo.

\- ¡Gaara! – empezó a gritar Shikamaru, - ¡Reacciona, Gaara, Gaara… la van a matar!

"La van a matar", esa frase hizo que Gaara reaccionara y detuvo al ninja sosteniéndolo con su mano de arena, mientras Kasumi empezaba a despertarse y se apoyaba en el suelo con sus manos, cada centímetro de su cuerpo le dolía.

\- Al fin terminó. – respiraba profundo Shikamaru mientras se tranquilizaba, pero no soltaba al ninja que tenía apresado con su jutsu de posesión de sombras.

\- ¿Por qué la atacan? – preguntó Gaara mientras se acercaba al ninja que había atrapado.

\- ¡¿Por qué?! – gritó el pelirrojo cuando el ninja mantuvo el silencio y no le respondió, apretándolo con fuerza con su arena.

\- Detente. – Suplicó el ninja quien gritaba por el dolor que Gaara le estaba propiciando

\- Responde. – le exigió Gaara.

\- Ofrecieron setenta millones de ryō a cualquier ninja que la asesinara, así que ya está marcada, su cabeza tiene un precio muy alto que es tentativo para cualquier ninja renegado, ahora será el nuevo objetivo para muchos.

"Me marcaron", pensaba Kasumi sorprendida, entendía lo que eso significaba, ahora sería perseguida como lo fueron sus padres, difícilmente tendría paz.

\- ¿Quién? – preguntó Gaara con desesperación, aunque tenía miedo de saber la respuesta, mientras apretaba con más fuerza al ninja para que no pudiera negar la respuesta.

\- Ryuto de la Aldea Oculta entre la Arena, él mismo nos dio la información de dónde podríamos encontrarla.

Pronto el miedo que Gaara sentía se convirtió en furia, odio, el mismo odio que sentía cuando dejaba que el Shukaku se apoderara de él.

"Venganza, venganza", Gaara escuchaba su voz interna, quien disfrutaba mucho todo lo que estaba pasando, llevaba mucho tiempo sin probar la sangre y ese era el momento perfecto para poder manipular a su contenedor.

Poco a poco la respiración de Gaara empezó a agitarse, el fuerte dolor que sentía en su cabeza volvió, provocando que soltara al ninja que sostenía con su arena, quien cayó al suelo con varios huesos rotos y sin poder moverse.

\- Gaara. – dijo Kasumi mientras intentaba con dificultad ponerse de pie para tranquilizarlo, pero sin responderle el pelirrojo se subió en una nube de arena y se dirigió hacia la aldea.

Sin dudarlo Kasumi, con debilidad, persiguió a Gaara, sabía muy bien a donde se dirigía y también sabía qué era lo que su amigo planeaba hacer.

Mientras Ryuto siguiera libre la seguirían persiguiendo hasta acabar con ella, pero Gaara se encontraba descontrolado, ella podía ver en su mirada que el Shukaku se estaba apoderando de él y no lo dejaba pensar con claridad, si no lo detenía iba a cometer una locura que le costaría de nuevo el miedo de parte de toda la aldea y perdería lo poco que había logrado hasta ese momento, mostraría ante la aldea lo que muchos deseaban, que era un monstruo, que no era capaz de controlarse y que en cualquier momento se podía convertir en un arma peligrosa para la aldea.

Una parte de ella también quería hacer lo mismo que Gaara deseaba, pero no era necesario con solo apresarlo era más que suficiente para que la recompensa por su cabeza quedara eliminada.

Después de correr un kilómetro Kasumi no pudo más y cayó sin fuerzas, pero escuchó una voz que la llamaba, levantó su vista nublada y pudo distinguir la figura de Ino y Temari.

\- Kasumi, - dijo Ino - ¿qué ha pasado?, ¿dónde están los demás?

\- Ga.. Gaara. – dijo Kasumi con debilidad – Hay que detenerlo.

\- Sí, lo vimos pasar, ¿a dónde se dirige? – preguntó Temari.

\- Va a matar a Ryuto… corre Temari… detenlo.

La de las cuatro coletas así lo hizo, aunque no entendía lo que sucedía.

Ino levantó a Kasumi y la ayudó a seguir a Temari.

Pronto Gaara llegó a la aldea y encontró fácilmente a Ryuto en la oficina del Kazekage buscando unos papeles, cuando Ryuto se percató de la presencia de Gaara se sobresaltó.

\- Gaara, – decía el ninja de la arena mientras intentaba tranquilizarse, - ¿qué haces aquí?

-¿Por qué ofreciste una recompensa a quien la matara? – decía el pelirrojo muy exaltado.

Ante esa pregunta Ryuto cambió su mirada, había sido descubierto y su única opción era huir, alejarse de la aldea, por lo que tiró una bomba de humo e intentó alejarse del lugar por la ventana, pero la garra de arena de Gaara lo detuvo.

\- ¡¿Por qué?! - le gritó Gaara, pero Ryuto no respondió, lo que hacía que el joven se molestara más y el Shukaku tuviera más poder sobre él.

\- Gaara… detente. – Temari había llegado a la habitación, junto con Ebizo, Baki, Ryusa y Joseki.

\- Ayuda, – decía Ryuto – Gaara es un peligro, el monstruo en su interior se apoderó de él, si no lo detenemos pronto acabará con nosotros y con la aldea.

\- Lo sabía, pierde el control fácilmente, hay que detenerlo. – decía Joseki mientras hacía unos sellos con sus manos para atacar a Gaara, pero fue detenido por Baki.

\- ¿Qué haces?, traicionas a la aldea. – le reclamaba Joseki.

\- ¿Traición? – dijo Gaara – ¡Ustedes son los traidores!

\- ¿Por qué mandaste a matar a Kasumi? – volvía a preguntar Gaara a Ryuto, dejando a todos los presentes consternados por lo que escuchaban. - ¡Dímelo!

\- ¿Es eso cierto Ryuto? – preguntaba Ebizo, quien a pesar de que siempre mantenía la calma, se encontraba impactado por lo que había escuchado.

\- Es mentira, está loco. – decía Ryuto, provocando la ira de Gaara.

\- Ataúd de a…

\- ¡No! – gritó Kasumi quien acababa de llegar con Ino.

Gaara reconoció la voz pero no la miró.

\- Kasumi, - decía Ebizo, - ¿Es cierto que Ryuto envió ninjas a matarte?

Pero Kasumi lo ignoró y con dificultad caminó hacia Gaara, se puso frente a él para intentar hacerlo reaccionar, pero él seguía sin mirarla, estaba convencido de lo que iba a hacer, Ryuto no merecía seguir con vida después de intentar asesinarla, se metió con la persona más importante en su vida y no se lo perdonaría.

\- Gaara, por favor. – decía Kasumi intentando hacerlo reaccionar, pero Gaara seguía con su mirada asesina, viendo fijamente a Ryuto.

"Mátalo, mátalo", el pelirrojo seguía escuchando la voz del Shukaku, la cual opacaba la voz de Kasumi.

La joven se percató de que Gaara no la escuchaba, estaba consumido por el odio y la venganza.

\- Ataúd d…

\- Gaara, - dijo la joven esta vez colocando con delicadeza su mano en la mejilla del pelirrojo.

Cuando Gaara sintió la suave mano de la joven en su rostro la voz del Shukaku empezó a desvanecerse y la miró, miró esos ojos color miel que estaban llenos de lágrimas.

\- Gaara, mírame, estoy bien… no vale la pena, no lo vale. – decía Kasumi mientras abrazaba al pelirrojo, ese contacto logró tranquilizarlo, lo llenó de paz, soltó a su prisionero y respondió al abrazo de la joven, mientras las lágrimas caían de sus ojos color turquesa, había sentido el mayor miedo de su vida cuando pensó que la perdería para siempre.

Al instante llegaron Shikamaru, Choji y Kankuro, traían consigo a sus dos prisioneros.

\- Maldito. – decía Kankuro balanceándose torpemente sobre Ryuto, estaba muy herido pero la ira por lo que había pasado se apoderó de él, en el camino Shikamaru le había contado todo.

Pero cuando lo iba a golpear Gaara lo detuvo con su arena. Kankuro miró a su hermano, no entendía por qué lo detenía, cuando lo miró abrazabando a Kasumi pudo comprender que ya todo había terminado

\- Alguien me podría explicar lo que sucede. – insistía Ebizo.

\- Ja, como si no lo supieran. – decía Kankuro con ironía.

\- No entiendo. – decía Joseki.

\- Ustedes mandaron a asesinar a Kasumi. – decía Choji muy molesto, sus heridas aún sangraban.

\- ¡¿Nosotros?! – contestaba Ryusa molesto – Eso es una calumnia muy grave jovencito

\- Bueno, - decía Shikamaru, - en realidad el ninja solo mencionó el nombre de Ryuto.

\- Por favor Shikamaru, es obvio que ellos deben estar involucrados. – contestaba Ino, también estaba molesta por el daño que habían recibido sus amigos.

\- No. - decían al unísono Ebizo, Baki, Ryusa y Joseki.

\- No sabíamos nada de esto. – contestaba Ryusa. – Si no me creen pueden llevarme a ser interrogado por las Fuerzas de Interrogación y Tortura de Konoha.

\- No es necesario, – contestaba Kasumi, caminando hacia los miembros del Consejo de Suna que intentaban defenderse, - yo les creo, el ninja solo mencionó el nombre de Ryuto.

Todos la miraron sorprendidos, pronto la joven se desbalanceó por la debilidad y estuvo a punto de caer al suelo pero Gaara logró sostenerla antes de que se golpeara.

\- Tienen que ser atendidos en el hospital. – decía Gaara refiriéndose a Kankuro, Kasumi y Choji, mientras Shikamaru, Ino y Temari asentían con la cabeza.

Ino apoyó en sus hombros a Kasumi, Temari a Kankuro y Shikamaru a Choji, mientras salían de la oficina.

\- Por cierto, - decía Ino deteniéndose en la puerta, - misión completada.

Los miembros del Consejo la miraron confundidos mientras la rubia salía del lugar.

\- Los dos ladrones se encuentran en la prisión de la aldea, ellos no se habían separado como Ryuto dijo, aunque ahora entiendo por qué mintió. Ino y Shikamaru los encontraron y arrestaron con facilidad, cuando informaron a Kasumi y Choji de la situación ellos se devolvieron para encontrarse con sus compañeros, en ese momento fueron emboscados y atacados; cuando Ino vino a pedir ayuda traía a los dos ladrones y los llevamos de inmediato a la prisión, para luego ir a apoyar a nuestros aliados de Konoha. – explicaba Temari antes de salir con su hermano al hospital.

\- Gaara, sé que es un fastidio, pero te encargo a esos tres. – concluía Shikamaru.

Gaara agarró a los tres ninjas con su arena y se dirigió hacia la prisión, siendo seguido por Baki, Ebizo, Joseki y Ryusa.


	16. La alumna de Gaara

**Capítulo 16. La alumna de Gaara.**

Gaara se encontraba en la cárcel de la aldea esperando la interrogación de los ninjas, quería estar presente en cada una de ellas. A su lado se encontraban Baki, Ebizo y Joseki.

Ryusa se había retirado para informar de lo sucedido a los demás miembros del Consejo.

\- Pueden pasar, el primer ninja va a ser interrogado. - decía uno de los ninjas encargados del cuido de los prisioneros.

Justo en ese momento Shikamaru llegó al lugar.

\- Al fin llegas. – le decía Gaara, mientras los demás los miraban.

\- No me iba a perder esto. – contestaba el aludido.

\- ¿Cómo están? – preguntó el pelirrojo con un nudo en el estómago, siempre que se trataba de ella no lograba comprender sus sentimientos.

\- Bien, pero fueron internados por dos días. Ino y Temari se quedarán con Kasumi por… cualquier cosa. – terminaba de decir Shikamaru viendo fijamente a los miembros presentes del Consejo. – Además ya envié un informe de lo sucedido a la Hokage.

\- Bien, - decía Gaara,- Entremos.

Entraron a una gran sala oscura, en el centro estaba sentado uno de los ninjas que atacó a Kasumi y Choji y era rodeado por tres ninjas encargados de la interrogación en Sunagakure, uno de ellos (el líder) era especialista en genjutsu, por lo que se le facilitaba hacer que los prisioneros contaran toda la verdad.

\- Les recuerdo que no pueden intervenir de ninguna manera, de lo contrario tendrán que salir de la sala. – les indicaba el líder a Gaara, Shikamaru y los miembros del Consejo.

Así interrogaron a los dos ninjas que habían atacado a Kasumi y a Choji, y solo obtuvieron la información que ya sabían. Luego interrogaron a Ryuto, quien confirmó que él había ofrecido una recompensa a quien matara a la joven.

\- ¿Por qué? – le preguntaba el líder de interrogación, mientras Ryuto estaba sumido en un terrible genjutsu.

A pesar del sufrimiento que experimentaba, Ryuto se negaba a dar esa información, por lo que el líder tuvo que aumentar la presión.

\- Hace seis años, - empezó a decir el prisionero, quien no pudo oponerse más al dolor mental y físico que sentía, - hace seis años…

\- ¿Hace seis años qué? – preguntaba el líder.

\- Hace seis años yo mandé a varios ninjas de la aldea a matar a Akira, Mari y Kasumi Aoyama, no los mataron ladrones como todos creen… fueron miembros de la misma aldea.

Un silencio pesado llenó toda la habitación, incluso los miembros de interrogación estaban muy sorprendidos por lo que acababan de escuchar, tanto que el líder perdió el control del genjutsu el cual se desvaneció, estaba muy impactado, él había sido un buen amigo de Akira y su familia, y no podía creer que miembros de Sunagakure los asesinaran. Ebizo sabía la relación entre él y la familia Aoyama, por lo que se acercó y puso una mano en el hombro del líder para consolarlo.

\- Lo siento. – fue todo lo que pudo decir el Hermano Honorable, quien desconocía lo que había sucedido hace seis años.

\- Creo que lo mejor es que le solicitemos ayuda a Konoha para terminar la interrogación. - dijo Baki después de unos minutos de silencio y después de percatarse de que el líder del interrogatorio no podría seguir con el mismo. - Las habilidades del clan Yamanaka serán fundamentales para entrar en su mente y conocer cada detalle de esto, necesitamos saber el motivo y quién más participó en esto, para que cada uno de ellos pague por lo que hizo.

\- ¿Una vez más mostraremos nuestra debilidad y le pediremos ayuda a Konoha? – decía Ebizo molesto por la situación.

\- Disculpen, - decía Shikamaru, - solicitar ayuda no es debilidad, solo muestra los lazos que dos o más naciones tienen, incluso Konoha le ha pedido ayuda a Sunagakure en varias ocasiones, eso no nos hace débiles.

\- Estoy de acuerdo con el joven Naara. – decía Baki.

\- Bueno, - decía Joseki, - el Consejo está formado por más miembros, no podemos tomar una decisión sin consultarlo con todos.

Ryuto fue de nuevo encarcelado y los miembros del Consejo se dirigieron a tomar una decisión a la sala de reuniones, afuera se encontraban Gaara y Shikamaru esperando por la respuesta.

Al cabo de veinte minutos Baki salió de la sala.

\- Sabía que los encontraría aquí, - le dijo a los jóvenes, - el Consejo ha tomado una decisión, Ryuto será interrogado en Konoha.

\- Bien, nosotros lo llevaremos. – dijo Shikamaru.

\- No, - contestó Baki, - ya se envió una nota a Lady Hokage para que envié de inmediato a miembros del Anbu, ustedes aún no han terminado su misión aquí y por lo visto deberán quedarse más de lo previsto, queremos que Ryuto sea interrogado lo antes posible, además, es un prisionero peligroso, en el camino muchos ninjas pueden querer… liberarlo para que la oferta siga en pie.

Los dos jóvenes asintieron con la cabeza y se retiraron hacia el hospital, ya estaba oscureciendo.

En el hospital se encontraron a Ino, quien venía saliendo de la habitación de Choji.

\- ¿Cómo están? – preguntó Shikamaru.

\- Todos están durmiendo, gastaron mucho chakra y están exhaustos. – contestó Ino. – Temari está en la habitación de Kasumi, tiene miedo de dejarla sola.

\- Ya se envió un comunicado a todas las aldeas de que Ryuto fue encarcelado, pronto el mensaje se disipará y llegará a los oídos de los ninjas renegados. – contestó Shikamaru.

\- Sí, pero no creo que todos se den cuenta tan rápido, aún muchos deben pensar que la recompensa existe y… pueden intentar algo. – contestaba la rubia.

\- No se preocupen, yo me quedaré vigilando.

Shikamaru e Ino recordaron la misión de la flor de la sacerdotisa en donde Gaara los acompañó y que, en la misma, él había dicho que no dormía, pero aún tenían sus dudas.

\- No es necesario, podemos turnarnos. – dijo Shikamaru.

\- No, yo me encargo. – dijo Gaara con firmeza, mientras se dirigía a la habitación de Kasumi, Shikamaru e Ino solo lo siguieron en silencio e intercambiando miradas de confusión.

\- Gaara. – dijo Temari cuando su hermano entró a la habitación.

\- ¿Cómo está? – le preguntó a su hermana casi en un susurro, no quería despertar a Kasumi.

\- Bien, necesita descansar y sanar algunas heridas internas y externas.

\- Yo me quedaré con ella, ve a descansar.

\- De acuerdo. – decía Temari mientras se retiraba de la habitación, en la entrada Shikamaru e Ino observaban la conversación, cuando Temari salió ellos la siguieron.

\- ¿No te preocupa que tu hermano esté despierto toda la noche vigilando a Kasumi? – le preguntaba Shikamaru mientras seguía a la hermana de la Arena.

\- Él no duerme.

\- ¿Cómo? – preguntaron los ninjas de Konoha al mismo tiempo.

\- No duerme, porque teme que si lo hace el demonio en su interior se apodere de su mente.

En la habitación de Kasumi, Gaara se encontraba a unos diez metros de su cama observándola detenidamente, verla así, lastimada, le hacía sentir un pesar en su cuerpo que no podía describir, seguía recordando cómo no pudo protegerla, cómo no pudo llegar a tiempo para evitar que la lastimaran, se culpaba una y otra vez por haber permitido que los miembros del Consejo les dieran esa misión y no haberse opuesto.

Luego se dirigió hacia la ventana que tenía un borde grande, se sentó ahí y la cuidó toda la noche, cuando estuvo a punto de amanecer salió de la habitación por la ventana, se sentó en el techo del hospital y la vigiló con su tercer ojo, no quería que cuando se despertara se sintiera incómoda con su presencia.

Pronto la joven despertó y miró por la ventana, podía ver el tejado de los techos de Suna, con cuidado se levantó, aún le dolía todo su cuerpo y se dirigió al baño para asearse, luego se volvió a acostar y pudo ver cómo la puerta se abría, era una enfermera que le traía el desayuno, al cabo de una hora Shikamaru, Ino y Temari entraron a su habitación para visitarla.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes? – le preguntó Ino con una sonrisa.

\- Bien, ¿cómo están Choji y Kankuro?

\- Bien, solo necesitan descansar, aunque Choji sí sufrió un poco más de heridas. – contestaba Temari.

\- Gracias a él estoy viva. – decía Kasumi con tristeza en su tono de voz, afuera de la ventana Gaara escuchaba la conversación. – Se interpuso en más de un ataque para protegerme.

\- No te preocupes se pondrá bien. – le decía Ino.

\- Y… ¿cómo va la misión? – preguntó Kasumi, intentando cambiar de tema.

\- En una hora tenemos reunión con los miembros del Consejo, hoy les explicaremos las bases del Programa de Konoha y de ahí tomarán una decisión, si deciden seguirlo nos quedaremos cuatro días más ayudando a Temari y a sus hermanos a organizar todo para que empiecen lo antes posible. – contestó Shikamaru.

\- Y… ¿Ryuto?

\- Será trasladado a Konoha, en donde lo interrogarán los miembros de la Fuerza de Interrogación y Tortura, un grupo de Anbus viene en camino para llevárselo. – contestaba Shikamaru.

\- ¿Anbus? – preguntó confundida Kasumi.

\- Sí, es una misión de categoría S, porque mientras lo trasladan varios ninjas renegados pueden querer… liberarlo. – le explicó Ino.

\- Entiendo, la enfermera me dijo que seguro mañana me dan la salida, espero que así sea, quiero ayudarlos a organizar el Programa.

\- Así será, bueno, tenemos que irnos, vamos a visitar a Choji y Kankuro antes de la reunión, hasta pronto.

\- Hasta pronto.

Luego de visitar a Choji y Kankuro, Ino y Shikamaru se dirigieron a la reunión.

\- ¿No vienes? – le preguntó Shikamaru a Temari al ver que ella no los seguía.

\- Luego los alcanzo. – dijo mientras se alejaba.

\- Mujeres. – decía Shikamaru mientras chasqueba la lengua.

\- No es su culpa que estés enamorado de ella. – decía Ino con una sonrisa de victoria en su rostro.

\- Que fastidio, ya vas a empezar. – decía Shikamaru fastidiado, mientras Ino se reía.

\- Sabía que te encontraría aquí. – decía Temari sobre el techo del hospital. – Deberías ir a comer y descansar un poco.

\- Aún no está segura. – contestó Gaara.

\- Vamos, sabes que es una gran kunoichi, no dejará que nadie la ataque sin defenderse, para eso deben encontrarla dormida y no creo que duerma más, además, cuando se defienda llamará la atención de todos los guardias del hospital que llegarán de inmediato.

Pero el pelirrojo no le contestó.

\- ¿Ya has hablado con ella? – preguntó la rubia.

Gaara solo negó con la cabeza.

\- Deberías, y luego ve a descansar o… le diré que llevas aquí toda la noche.

Gaara la miró y pudo ver su sonrisa mientras se alejaba de él, sabía que lo haría.

\- Hola. – decía el pelirrojo mientras entraba a la habitación de Choji, ya había visitado a su hermano.

\- ¿Gaara? – decía el joven de Konoha, realmente esa visita lo sorprendía.

\- ¿Cómo estás? – preguntaba el pelirrojo un poco incómodo.

\- Bien… gracias, ya me contaron que llevarán a Ryuto a Konoha para ser interrogado.

\- Así es…

\- Gaara, gracias por habernos ayudado.

\- No tienes que agradecerlo, somos aliados.

\- Y amigos. – le contestó Choji, dejando sorprendido a Gaara, siempre que escuchaba esa palabra sentía una felicidad que no podía describir, se sentía valioso para los demás.

\- Gracias y… gracias por haber ayudado a Kasumi.

Choji solo sonrió y Gaara le respondió con una pequeña sonrisa mientras se retiraba de la habitación.

\- Gaara – decía Kasumi, mientras veía cómo el pelirrojo entraba en su habitación. - ¿Cómo estás?

\- ¿Tú cómo estás?

\- Bien. – contestaba la joven con una sonrisa, pero Gaara la miró muy serio, a pesar de los años en que se separaron él la seguía conociendo muy bien – Bueno, me duele, pero un poco. Pensé que estarías en la reunión.

\- Por el momento prefiero no ver a los miembros del Consejo. – contestó el pelirrojo.

\- Gracias por… ayudarme. – decía Kasumi un poco apenada, siempre era él quien terminaba salvándola.

\- Yo… no pude desviar el ataque por completo… perdóname. – decía Gaara mientras miraba con tristeza al suelo.

\- ¿Es en serio? – preguntaba Kasumi confundida. – Gaara si no hubiese sido por ti estaría muerta.

\- Pero igual, saliste lastimada.

\- Bueno… es parte del oficio, ¿no? – decía la joven con una sonrisa. – Además, no fue nada grave, ya seguro mañana me dan la salida. ¿Crees que los miembros del Consejo aprueben el Programa?

\- Sí, Shikamaru es muy inteligente, sabrá cómo convencerlos, además, querían una prueba y ustedes se la dieron, atraparon a los ladrones, y con solo dos de ustedes acabaron con 14 ninjas de alto rango.

Kasumi le respondió con una sonrisa.

\- Debo irme, luego regreso, ¿no quieres que te traiga algo? – le dijo Gaara mientras se daba la vuelta para retirarse de la habitación.

\- No, estoy bien, gracias.

En la tarde Ino y Shikamaru volvieron a visitar a Kasumi y le contaron que los miembros del Consejo habían aprobado el Programa y que los instructores serían justamente Temari, Kankuro y Gaara.

En la tarde-noche, Gaara llegó a visitarla.

\- Así que serás instructor, ¿eh? – le decía la joven emocionada, eso le daría la oportunidad de tener más contacto con otros miembros de la aldea y alcanzar su meta pronto.

Pero Gaara no le respondió, se quedó mirando fijamente por la ventana.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – le preguntó la joven.

\- No creo que sea buena idea.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Aún me temen.

\- Bueno pero, vas a estar más cerca de ellos y poco a poco te conocerán mejor, ya es un paso.

\- Ningún alumno me elegirá como instructor.

\- Es posible.

Gaara la miró sorprendido ante la respuesta.

\- Pero, - continuó la joven, - igual Yaoki y Korobi te temían, y… ¿ahora qué?

\- Ahora son… mis amigos.

\- Así es, solo ten paciencia Gaara, ellos te conocerán poco a poco y verán que no eres lo que todos creen.

Después de conversar por un rato, Gaara se retiró para que Kasumi pudiera descansar, pero la siguió cuidando esa noche sin que ella se diera cuenta.

Al día siguiente a Kasumi y a Kankuro les dieron la salida, Choji tenía que esperar un día más. Los ninjas empezaron con la organización del Programa, les explicaron todo lo que sabían a Temari, Kankuro y Gaara, toda la parte administrativa y práctica del Programa.

Así fueron pasando los días, Ino, Temari y Kasumi cada vez compartían más, en las tardes salían para que Ino conociera la aldea.

Pronto y sin darse cuenta pasaron los cuatro días.

\- Te voy a extrañar. – le decía Kasumi a Gaara, era de noche y se encontraban en el techo de la mansión del Kazekage, cada noche se encontraban ahí para poder conversar a solas, mientras estuvieran los demás a Gaara le costaba comunicarse, pero cuando estaba solo con ella era diferente, lograba expresarse sin temor.

\- Yo también, pero nos mantendremos comunicados.

\- No es lo mismo. – renegaba la joven.

\- Lo sé… solo cuídate, ¿sí? - decía el pelirrojo.

\- Tú también, si tienes algún problema solo… avísame. En dos meses empezarán con el Programa, solo déjalos que te conozcan y verás que te seguirán, algún día, toda la aldea te seguirá.

Gaara le contestó con una sonrisa mientras se acostaba en el techo para ver mejor la luna que se encontraba sobre ellos.

Al día siguiente los ninjas se despidieron y se dirigieron a su aldea.

Pronto pasaron las semanas y lograron interrogar a Ryuto en Konoha, Kasumi no se enteró de nada que no supiera, él envió a matar a sus padres y por eso quería matarla a ella, para que no pudiera contarle a nadie lo que había hecho, pero no se pudo confirmar que alguien más estuviera involucrado en el actual intento de homicidio o en el asesinato de sus padres (solo los ninjas que los asesinaron aquella noche, pero ya todos estaban muertos).

Ryuto los había mandado a asesinar porque no le agradaba la idea de que Gaara los volviera a encontrar, ya que podría intervenir en el hecho de que el joven fuera el arma definitiva de la aldea, además, siempre había sentido celos de Akira y sus habilidades, no le gustó que desobedecieran la orden de alejarse de Gaara y temía que le contaran a alguien que en Sunagakure los habían amenazado y desterrado.

Los dos meses pasaron muy rápido y ya Gaara y sus hermanos estaban frente a sus nuevos alumnos en el campo de entrenamiento de Sunagakure.

\- Gaara, podrías al menos sonreír, pareces malo, alégrate, o nadie querrá estar en tu grupo. – le decía Temari a su hermano, seguía sin entender cómo era que Kasumi sí era capaz de hacerlo sonreír tan fácilmente.

Pero Gaara se sentía intimidado, todos lo miraban con miedo, esas frías miradas que siempre lo persiguieron de niño, esas miradas que le recordaban la soledad. No se sorprendió cuando todos los alumnos se fueron con Temari y Kankuro, pero, sin darse cuenta una chica se le acercó.

\- ¿Disculpe sería mi sensei? – le decía la joven.

\- ¿Segura que quieres eso?

\- Enséñeme, por favor.

Kasumi acababa de llegar de una misión cuando vio que Tsuki se acercaba.

\- Debe ser la nota de Gaara contándote cómo le fue como instructor, hace dos días que empezaron el Programa. – le decía Lee.

 _"Kasumi,_

 _Mi nueva alumna se llama Matsuri, su cabello se parece al de mi madre y sus ojos son negros como la noche. Perdió a sus padres y desde entonces le teme a las armas, deberías conocerla tu habilidad con las armas le ayudaría mucho."_

\- ¡Uyuyuyuy! Como que le gustan mucho sus ojos. – decía Lee con sonrisa pícara, sin percatarse del efecto que esa frase causó en Kasumi.

"Le gustan sus ojos y su cabello", pensaba la joven con tristeza mientras se dirigían donde la Hokage a realizar el reporte de la misión, inmediatamente Lady Tsunade le pidió a Kasumi que participara en una misión corta con otro equipo.

\- Pero mi Lady, acabamos de llegar, déjela descansar. – decía Gai.

\- No te preocupes, estoy bien, la misión estuvo muy fácil, no estoy cansada. – decía Kasumi para tranquilizar al que ahora era su padre.

\- Bien, entonces ve. – contestaba la Hokage.

Gaara dejó a Matsuri entrenando en el campo de batalla y salió a buscar a sus hermanos, cuando los encontró, Kankuro sostenía en el suelo a un ninja que se encontraba herido.

\- Que bueno que apareciste Gaara, íbamos a buscarte. – decía Kankuro a su hermano.

\- Uno de los ninjas patrulleros fue atacado. – decía Temari.

\- Tenían armas muy raras y se llamaban a sí mismos los cuatro celestial, me dieron un mensaje para Gaara, dile que sabemos que él es el arma definitiva y le lanzamos un reto, si no aceptas el reto se llevarán a alguien cercano, se llevarán a uno diario, hasta llevarse a todos los que quieres. – decía el ninja con temor.

\- Kasumi, - susurró Gaara de inmediato, - hay que avisarle a Konoha.

\- Sí, pero… están aquí, no creo que vayan por Kasumi, al menos no por el momento. – decía Kankuro.

\- Matsuri. – susurraba Gaara mientras corría al campo de entrenamiento siendo seguido por sus hermanos.

Cuando llegaron, no la encontraron.

\- Matsuri ha sido la primera. – decía Kankuro.

\- Pero tú sabes también como yo que Matsuri no significa nada para ellos, te quieren a ti. – le decía Temari a Gaara.

\- Sí. - contestó el pelirrojo muy pesnativo.

\- Debemos notificar al Consejo ahora. – aconsejó Kankuro.

Sin embargo, el Consejo se negó a ayudarlos y Joseki le había negado a Baki acompañarlos, por lo que Baki solo tuvo la opción de pedirle ayuda a Konoha.

\- Puedes escoger a cualquier genin de esa lista, el tiempo corre así que debes reunirlos a todos y estar de camino en treinta minutos. – decía Lady Tsunade a Shikamaru después de notificarle lo que había sucedido con la alumna de Gaara.

\- ¿Por qué Kasumi no está en la lista? – preguntaba Shikamaru.

\- De casualidad la envié a una misión sencilla antes de que llegará la solicitud de ayuda, en realidad es lo mejor, sé que es una genin con grandes habilidades pero… sabemos lo que Gaara significa para ella y lo que ella significa para Gaara, enviarla sería un riesgo, el enemigo podría aprovecharse de eso. Lo mejor es que ella no se entere de esta misión.

\- ¿Y qué tal Sakura no veo su nombre por ningún lado?

\- No, está en un entrenamiento de ninjutsu médico.

\- Aceptaré la misión, pero tengo una condición.

\- ¿Cuál?

\- Necesito la ayuda de Sakura Haruno.

Pronto, Shikamaru, Choji, Ino, Lee, Kiba y Naruto se encontraban en la entrada de Konoha.

\- Muy bien, ahora que todos están aquí es hora de irnos. – decía Shikamaru.

\- ¿Qué?, debes estar bromeando, pensaba que esta era una gran misión y todos los genin de la aldea estaban asignados para ella. – decía Naruto.

\- Todos los que deben estar aquí, están aquí. – replicaba Shikamaru.

\- ¡Ay, eso está mal!, yo sé que Sakura está entrenando, pero, ¿qué hay con Shino, Neji, Hinata y Kasumi?, ¿no deberían venir?

\- Es verdad, Akamaru y yo somos los únicos ninjas aquí con grandes habilidades de búsqueda. – comentaba Kiba.

\- Entonces lo que has juntado es un grupo de ninjas sin tapujos y de pura acción. – decía Lee.

\- Correcto y el nombre de este equipo es "devolviendo el favor". – confirmaba Shikamaru. - Nos dividiremos en equipos de dos y trabajarán como uno solo, estarán junto a su compañero bajo cualquier circunstancia. Pagaremos nuestra deuda con la aldea de la Arena, pero no vamos a pagarla con nuestras propias vidas, todos tienen que cuidarse muy bien.

De esta manera, los ninjas empezaron su recorrido, Shikamaru e Ino irían juntos, Kiba y Choji, y Naruto y Lee.

\- Neji, Hinata, Sakura y Shino, ya han partido antes que nosotros, han sido enviados por otra ruta, no participarán en la batalla. – decía Shikamaru mientras corrían a su destino.

\- ¿No estamos sacrificando mucho de nuestro poder? – decía Kiba.

\- Conservaremos nuestra fuerza mientras ellos buscan al enemigo, cuando la batalla comience se enfocarán en sanar a los heridos, para poder seguir peleando.

\- ¿Y qué hay de Kasumi? – preguntaba Ino.

\- Sí, sus habilidades en batalla ayudarían mucho. – decía Kiba.

\- Se encuentra en otra misión. – contestaba Lee.

\- Además, Lady Hokage cree que podría ser un blanco fácil para el enemigo, por su relación con Gaara, aunque hubiese estado en la aldea no hubiera permitido que viniera. – afirmaba Shikamaru.

Pronto el equipo de Shino encontró el foco de la pelea y le notificó a Shikamaru, una vez que conocieron la situación, se divideron, ya que, habían tres batallas por separado.

Kasumi acababa de llegar a la aldea de su corta misión.

\- ¡Ah!, eso fue muy fácil y rápido. – decía mientras entraba a su casa y veía una nota de Gai diciendo que se dirigía a una misión.

Kasumi subió a su habitación a asearse, luego comió algo y salió a buscar a Ino para contarle lo de la alumna de Gaara, tal vez ella le podía ayudar a descifrar la carta de Gaara.

"No es que me interese, Gaara es solo mi amigo, nada más, pero justo por eso es que quiero saber si él está interesado en ella, porque... es mi amigo", pensaba la joven mientras caminaba hacia la casa de su amiga.

\- Hola señora Yamanaka. – decía Kasumi llegando a la casa de Ino, su madre se encontraba afuera regando unas flores.

\- Hola Kasumi, ¿buscas a Ino?

\- Sí, así es.

\- ¡Ay, querida!, lo siento, pero no está, anda en una misión.

\- ¿Misión?

\- Sí, de ayudar a unos ninjas de la Arena o algo así.

\- ¿Ninjas de la Arena? – preguntaba Kasumi, empezaba a tener un mal presentimiento.

\- Sí, me dijo algo de que una alumna de un ninja de la Arena fue secuestrada e irían a ayudar.

\- ¿Alumna?, ¿qué ninja de la Arena?

\- ¡Ay, querida!, me dijo su nombre, pero… no lo recuerdo, era… era… ¿cómo se llamaba?

\- ¿Gaa… Gaara? – preguntó Kasumi con temor a la respuesta.

\- Sí, sí, ese nombre, ese fue el nombre que me dijo, que no nombre más raro, ¿verdad?

\- ¿No sabe hacia dónde se dirigían? – Kasumi empezaba a impacientarse.

\- Creo que al límite entre la aldea de la Arena y Konoha.

\- Gracias. – decía Kasumi mientras se dirigía hacia el lugar que la madre de Ino le había dicho, pensó en luego darle explicaciones a la Hokage, no quería perder tiempo.

En el campo de batalla, Gaara ya había sido atrapado en el domo de metal de Seimei y Naruto intentaba liberarlo.

En el interior del domo Gaara sentía cómo absorbían su chakra y perdía el control de su propio cuerpo, de su fuerza, mientras escuchaba que en el exterior Naruto lo llamaba desesperadamente.

Seimei empezó a atacar a Naruto, pero el rubio no se rendía, mientras Matsuri observaba cómo ese ninja intentaba liberar a Gaara sin importar que lo lastimaran.

\- Tengo curiosidad, ¿por qué sigues intentando ganar?, ¿por qué arriesgas tu vida por ese monstruo de la aldea de la Arena. – le preguntaba Seimei a Naruto.

\- Te diré por qué, porque Gaara es mi amigo, y eso lo hace importante para mí.

\- Muy bien, entonces, ¡Muere por tu amigo! – decía Seimei mientras atacaba a Naruto, quien se encontraba sin fuerzas para esquivar el ataque, pero en el último momento, el ataque del fundador de la Aldea de los Artesanos se vio interrumpido por la jabalina de cuerdas de Matsuri.

\- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo niña? – decía Seimei molesto, mientras en el interior del domo Gaara observaba todo con su tercer ojo.

\- Ahora lo entiendo, ya descubrí lo que Gaara sensei intentaba enseñarme, quizá las armas le quitaron la vida a mi madre y a mi padre, sin embargo, también sirven para proteger a aquellos cercanos a ti. – decía Matsuri con seguridad.

\- ¡Qué tontería! – decía Seimei mientras lanzaba contra el suelo a Matsuri.

Cuando Gaara vio cómo Seimei embestía contra el suelo a su alumna, el odio se apoderó de él y no pudo evitar más la transformación, liberando al Shukaku de su interior y liberándose de su prisión de metal, dejando a Matsuri y Naruto sorprendidos por la forma de Gaara.

\- Vamos, vete de aquí, rápido. – le decía Naruto a Matsuri.

\- Pero… pero Gaara sensei.

\- Muévete, Gaara solo… intenta mantenerte a salvo, ahora vete mientras puedas. – intentaba convencer Naruto a Matsuri, sabía que Gaara se encontraba fuera de sí y sería capaz de atacar a su propia alumna en esas condiciones, lo que el mismo Gaara nunca se perdonaría.

\- ¡Oh, cielos!, ¿es eso lo que creo que es? – decía Shikamaru quien llegaba con Temari y los demás a la escena de la batalla.

\- Sí, - le respondía Temari con temor, - la transformación ha comenzado.

\- Esto es malo. – decía Kankuro.

\- Matsuri, ¿estás bien? – decía Temari acercándose a ella y a Naruto, siendo seguida por los demás ninjas.

\- Sí, pero Gaara sensei necesita ayuda.

\- Las cosas se van a poner muy feas y pronto. – decía Temari, mientras Sakura curaba a Naruto.

\- Eso temía. – le respondía Shikamaru.

Matsuri les contó todo lo que Seimei había dicho, mientras observaban cómo Gaara, transformado en Shukaku, se quejaba fuertemente. El monstruo intentaba aprovecharse de la debilidad de Gaara y así poder ser libre.

\- Una armadura que se alimenta de chakra, debemos ser cuidadosos, no debemos apresurarnos. – decía Shino.

\- Sí, pero, tenemos que hacer algo. – decía Shikamaru muy preocupado.

\- No me jodan, hay que actuar ya o consumirá todo el chakra de Gaara - decía Naruto mientras corría donde Gaara.

\- ¡Naruto, espera, no he terminado de curarte! – le gritaba Sakura mientras intentaba detenerlo pero fue inútil.

\- ¡No seas tonto!, en esa forma Gaara no es consciente de lo que hace, no te reconocerá ¡aléjate! – le gritaba Temari.

\- ¡Gaara! – gritaba Naruto, mientras el Shukaku lo volvía a ver y lo atacaba con su garra de arena, lanzando a Naruto hacia una pared de piedras.

\- ¡Naruto! – gritaban sus compañeros.

\- Es inútil, Gaara no tiene control sobre él mismo. – decía Kankuro, pero Naruto se puso de pie con dificultad.

\- ¡Gaara! – volvía a gritar el rubio, intentando hacer reaccionar a su amigo.

El Shukaku lo miró fijamente, mientras en el interior Gaara recordaba la vez que peleó contra Naruto, la vez que el rubio se sacrificó por sus amigos y cómo eso era lo que le daba la fuerza para seguir peleando.

"El amor es, el deseo del corazón de servir a quien nos es querido, de procurarlo… como mi hermana", Gaara recordaba las palabras de su tío, pero en su interior el Shukaku peleaba por ser liberado por completo, Gaara no tenía control de su cuerpo.

\- ¡Gaara, reacciona! - volvió a gritar Naruto.

Al percatarse de que la voz de aquel ninja hacía reaccionar a Gaara, el Shukaku volvió a lanzar su garra para acabarlo, mientras los demás ninjas veían con terror lo que ocurría, pero una sombra muy rápida pasó sobre ellos, brincó hasta donde Naruto, lo agarró y lo alejó del ataque del Shukaku, dejándolo con cuidado en el suelo, en un lugar seguro.

Todos quedaron sorprendidos por lo que veían.

\- ¡¿Kasumi?! – decía Naruto sorprendido.

\- Kasumi, ¿ella es Kasumi? – susurró Matsuri, ya Gaara le había hablado de ella.

\- ¡No!, ¿Qué hace aquí? – decía Temari, temía por su amiga y por lo que pudiera sucederle, y aún peor, por lo que Gaara transformado en Shukaku podía hacerle, si le pasaba algo Gaara sufriría mucho, se volvería a quebrar igual que hace seis años.

\- ¡Maldición! – decía Kankuro, pensaba igual que su hermana, si Gaara la lastimaba no podría vivir con eso.

\- ¡Kasumi!, - gritaba Temari desesperadamente, - ¡Aléjate!, él ya no es Gaara, perdió el control, su monstruo lo controla y puede lastimarte, ¡Aléjate!

\- ¡Gaara! – gritaba Kasumi intentando hacerlo reaccionar e ignorando a sus compañeros que le insistían que se alejara.

\- ¡Kasumi!, cuidado – gritaba Ino mientras veía cómo la garra del Shukaku se dirigía peligrosamente hacia su amiga y Naruto.

\- Estilo de agua, bala colmillo de agua. – decía Kasumi logrando que de la tierra salieran taladros de agua que atacaron la garra del Shukaku y lo hicieron retroceder, para su suerte estaban en un lugar donde bajo la tierra habían varias corrientes de agua, eso le ayudaba a realizar sus ataques sin gastar mucho chakra.

\- ¡Gaara!, - seguía insistiendo Kasumi, - ¡Gaara!, somos nosotros reacciona, soy yo, Kasumi, ¡Gaara!

De nuevo la garra del Shukaku se lanzó a atacarla.

\- Estilo de agua, pilar de agua. – decía Kasumi creando un torrente de agua a su alrededor para protegerse del ataque, pero la fuerza del Shukaku fue más poderosa y atravesó su defensa de agua, atrapándola y apresándola con fuerza contra un muro de rocas que se encontraba detrás de ella.

\- ¡Gaa… Gaara! – decía la joven con debilidad. – Gaara reacciona, sé que estás ahí.

El monstruo solo se le acercó y le bufó furioso, el Shukaku la reconocía, sabía que ella era la responsable de que Gaara dejara de escucharlo, ella opacaba sus intenciones de apoderarse de su contenedor, de llenarlo de odio, pero, esa era la oportunidad que estaba esperando, si acababa con ella acabaría con Gaara, lo quebraría a tal punto que podría apoderarse de él y por fin ser libre.

Pronto empezó a acumular chakra en su boca para lanzárselo a Kasumi.

\- ¡Maldición! – decían todos los ninjas mientras corrían a ayudar a Kasumi, solo Matsuri se quedó paralizada observando con terror lo que sucedía.

Pero la intención de los ninjas de ayudar a su amiga se vio interrumpida por una garra de arena que salió de la tierra y empezó a atacarlos, solo podían esquivarla, mientras veían cómo su amiga sería atacada.


End file.
